Poveglia Island (No ?)
by Reimusha
Summary: Une île à la réputation maléfique, un asile abandonné, des vénitiens hostiles et un maire pas très clair. Lizzington, Samaram et pas mal de surprises ! COMPLET !
1. Chapter 1 : Lizzie

**Allez, c'est parti pour une nouvelle fic. Comme promis, celle-ci sera plus légère que la précédente, qui finissait un peu... pas mal, non... mais de manière pas très optimiste pour notre petit couple.**

**Humour et fantastique au programme pour une fic que j'avais à l'origine imaginée comme un OS mais qui, de digression en digression, se transforme en vraie fic à plusieurs chapitres. Je suis encore mal barrée, quoi... ^^**

**La narration est inhabituelle, dans un style que j'adore, emprunté à la merveilleuse Nicole de Buron. J'espère que vous y prendrez goût !**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, j'adooooooooore ça ! ^^**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>LIZZIE<strong>

« Une maison hantée ? »

Vos doigts pianotent avec agacement sur votre bureau en formica et vous tapez nerveusement du pied sur le lino fatigué. Dans le combiné, vous entendez ce petit rire grave et sensuel que fait Reddington lorsqu'il vous trouve amusante.

« Pas une maison hantée, trésor, dit-il avec une langueur savamment calculée, une maison tueuse.

- Vous vous êtes trompé de service, Red. C'est Mulder et Scully qu'il fallait contacter.

- Je l'ai fait, ils sont morts. Tués par la maison », plaisante votre interlocuteur.

Vous soupirez au téléphone, faussement irritée. Cela fait trois jours que vous n'aviez pas de nouvelles et vous devez reconnaître que sa voix vous manquait terriblement. Peu importe que la raison de son appel concerne un souhait ridicule de sa part de vous envoyer à la chasse au fantôme, vous êtes heureuse de l'entendre. Et, bien sûr, vous vous planteriez un tournevis dans la jambe plutôt que de le lui avouer.

« Red, cette maison… (vous achoppez un peu sur le mot) tueuse… (vous vous sentez lever les yeux au ciel malgré vous) se trouve où ?

- A côté de Venise.

- En Italie ?

- Vous en connaissez une autre ? », raille-t-il.

Vous supposez que la pizzeria « Venezia », en bas de votre rue, n'est pas une réponse valable à sa question sarcastique et vous renoncez à l'évoquer.

« Cooper n'autorisera jamais ses agents à aller enquêter sur une maison hantée…

- … tueuse, corrige-t-il, laconique.

- … en Italie, terminez-vous sans tenir compte de sa remarque. Il va falloir m'en dire plus, Red.

- Vous avez de quoi noter, agent Keen ? »

Vous farfouillez dans le désordre indescriptible qu'est votre partie de bureau et lorgnez en maugréant vers celle de Ressler, impeccablement rangée. Enfin, vous dénichez un bout de papier et un stylo qui semble en état de fonctionnement et vous vous asseyez, le téléphone coincé entre l'épaule et l'oreille.

« Je vous écoute. »

**oooOoOooo**

« Une maison hantée ? s'étrangle Harold Cooper lorsque, mal à l'aise, vous exposez devant l'équipe l'affaire saugrenue sur laquelle le Médiateur du Crime souhaite vous lancer.

- En fait, monsieur, il s'agit d'une île hantée. Et d'une maison tueuse. Sur l'île hantée.

- En face de Venise ? Il croit que je peux me permettre de perdre du temps à envoyer mes agents se rendre ridicules en Italie ? »

Cooper est à la limite de l'apoplexie. Vous voyez battre cette petite veine au niveau de sa tempe, celle-là même qui vous permet d'apprécier avec une assez bonne estimation son niveau de stress. Il aurait intérêt à ce que la pression retombe, sinon vous lui prédisez un AVC avant la fin de l'année.

- C'est peu ou prou ce que je lui ai dit, monsieur, dites-vous de votre ton le plus apaisant.

- Et quelle raison a-t-il trouvé pour vous convaincre, agent Keen ? »

Vous prenez une grande inspiration en songeant que Raymond Reddington n'a jamais eu besoin d'arguments percutants pour vous rallier à ses projets, aussi farfelus soient-ils. Cette fois encore, vous vos êtes révélée incapable de lui résister et êtes tombée dans son piège avec enthousiasme, sans même prendre le temps de vous demander dans quelle mesure votre venue à Venise dans ces conditions ne relevait pas d'un gag uniquement destiné à divertir le Médiateur du Crime.

« Un de ses associés, Luigi Brugno, a disparu sur cette île depuis une semaine.

- Et depuis quand sommes-nous au service de Reddington ? Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est lui qui nous aide et pas l'inverse.

- En fait, monsieur, Brugno est l'un des informateurs principaux de Reddington. Il était en train de l'aider à débusquer l'un des dix premiers noms de la Blacklist.

- Ça reste le problème de Reddington.

- Arrêter les blacklistés est notre travail, monsieur. Tout informateur de Reddington est aussi, par extension, notre informateur. Et le FBI protège ses informateurs.

- Et c'est comme ça qu'il vous a vendu cette affaire ? vous demande Cooper en vous toisant d'un air grave.

- Il n'a pas tort », plaidez-vous, piquée au vif.

Vous voyez du coin de l'œil Samar et Donald sourire discrètement. Eux aussi savent que vous ne refusez rien à Reddington. Que tant de personnes aient l'air persuadées que vous êtes à sa botte vous froisse un peu mais vous ne pouvez leur en vouloir : le fait est qu'il exerce sur vous cette fascination troublante qui vous pousse à lui faire une confiance quasi aveugle, et ce en dépit de tout ce qu'il a déjà pu vous faire subir. De votre point de vue de psy, vous trouvez votre propre cas captivant.

- Et quel lien avec les fantômes ? », demande avidement Samar, vous sauvant tout à la fois de votre introspection et du corroux de votre chef.

Vous voyez Aram gigoter sur son siège, pressé de briller devant l'agent Navabi et vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de sourire en le voyant excité comme un adolescent.

« L'île de Poveglia est célèbre dans le monde entier, commence-t-il d'un ton exalté. Plusieurs émissions consacrées au surnaturel l'ont évoquée ces dernières années. C'était un lazaret, un endroit où l'on envoyait en quarantaine les malades de la peste au XVIème siècle. Plus de 150 000 personnes, malades avérés ou supposés de la peste, y seraient mortes dans des conditions particulièrement douteuses. Dans les années vingt, un asile fut construit sur l'île pour y accueillir des malades mentaux mais ceux-ci se sont rapidement plaint de voir des apparitions.

- Des apparitions ? répète Cooper, sceptique.

- Les fantômes des personnes décédées de la peste, confirme Aram.

- Ils voyaient des gens morts… ? », murmure Donald en feignant l'ébahissement.

Vous ne soupçonniez pas Donald Ressler capable d'humour ou d'une quelconque référence cinématographique. Vous réalisez qu'il y a peut-être beaucoup de choses que vous ignorez sur les membres de votre équipe, occupée que vous étiez à torturer Tom et à vous regarder le nombril ces quatre derniers mois.

Pendant qu'il parle, Aram bombarde les écrans géants de photos d'un immense bâtiment sinistre, en état de délabrement avancé, perdu au milieu d'une nature qui semble avoir depuis longtemps repris ses droits.

« Croyant à des sortes d'hallucinations collectives, le psychiatre en charge a multiplié les lobotomies avant d'être lui-même victime de ces visions. Se croyant fou, il a sauté du haut du clocher de l'asile. »

Aram parle vite, avec l'air émerveillé d'un petit garçon déballant ses cadeaux de Noël. Un peu en retrait, Samar lui lance un regard attendri. Surprendre le Mossad en flagrant délit d'affection est un spectacle rare que vous savourez discrètement. Pour autant, vous ne parvenez pas à vous empêcher de vous demander ce qu'il y a exactement entre ses deux-ci. Vous n'éprouvez aucune honte de faire preuve d'une curiosité mal placée : vous savez pertinemment que le TBTF a engagé des paris concernant la nature de votre propre relation avec Reddington et vous vous réjouissez avec malice de les mener de fausse piste en écueil.

« Après l'abandon de l'asile, en 1968, continue Aram à toute vitesse, l'île est devenue l'une des destinations en vogue pour les chasseurs de surnaturel. Beaucoup y sont morts ou ont disparu entre les années 70 et le début des années 2000, lorsque l'île a été décrétée interdite au public.

- De quoi sont-ils morts ? demande Donald, intrigué.

- Officiellement, des éboulements dans les bâtiments en ruine. Mais, comme je vous l'ai dit, certains corps n'ont jamais été retrouvés, alors il est difficile d'avoir la moindre certitude. De nombreuses émissions ont été tournées récemment sur l'île, par différentes équipes spécialisées dans l'étude du paranormal. »

Il affiche sur l'un des écrans une vidéo filmée de nuit, en infrarouge, dans laquelle trois jeunes hommes musclés et ahuris déambulent dans les ruines de l'asile, hurlant et gesticulant comme des fillettes apeurées. Vous ne vous doutiez pas que les douch bags s'étaient reconvertis dans le web-reportage paranormal.

« Spirit Adventures, lâche Aram avec un dédain que vous ne lui connaissez pas. De vrais charlatans. Celle-ci est plus crédible. »

Il en sélectionne une autre dans laquelle vous voyez un français se filmer à l'aide d'une caméra GoPro, elle aussi équipée en infrarouge. Il parait beaucoup plus calme que le minet bodybuildé de la vidéo précédente et vous semble plus compétent.

« Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que, quels que soient les reportages, certains détails sont troublants. L'EVP qui enregistre des sons inhabituels, l'EMS qui s'affole et la température qui baisse brusquement, tous signes de la présence d'un ou plusieurs ectoplasmes. »

Vous ne comprenez rien aux divers anagrammes qu'il vient d'employer mais vous saisissez en l'écoutant pourquoi Red a insisté pour qu'Aram vous accompagne à Venise. Nul doute que l'ingénieur appréciera l'expérience et bénira Reddington jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

« Tout ceci est très édifiant, Aram, dit Cooper en se massant l'arête du nez d'un air las, mais quel est le lien avec l'informateur de Reddington ?

- J'y viens, monsieur, s'excuse Aram. L'économie italienne n'est pas au beau fixe et le gouvernement cherche à se débarrasser de certaines propriétés encombrantes, comme l'île de Poveglia. C'est une véritable verrue en vis-à-vis de la place Saint-Marc, dont la ville ne sait que faire. Il y a deux mois, Poveglia a été mise aux enchères et a été rachetée par... (il affiche la photo d'un homme souriant d'une cinquantaine d'années, bronzé et lifté au-delà du raisonnable) Luigi Brugno. Pour 500 000 dollars.

- Brugno est donc le nouveau propriétaire de l'île ?

- Oui, répondez-vous à la place d'Aram. D'après Reddington, il est fasciné par ces histoires de fantômes et a voulu passer une nuit seul sur l'île pour juger du bien-fondé de ces allégations paranormales. Les hommes qui devaient revenir le récupérer le lendemain ne l'ont pas vu au lieu de rendez-vous. Des recherches ont été entreprises les jours suivants, en vain. Il est introuvable.

- Avait-il des ennemis ? »

Vous haussez les épaules, surprise par la stupidité de la question.

« Brugno était sur le point de renseigner Reddington sur l'identité et la localisation d'un des dix premiers noms de la liste, monsieur. J'imagine qu'il a des centaines d'ennemis !

- Et sachant cela, il est allé passer une nuit, tout seul, sur une île à la réputation plus que douteuse ! Ce n'est pas un stratège, votre Brugno… persifle-t-il.

- Cela dit, le rachat de l'île n'a pas fait que des heureux, intervient Aram. Des habitants de Venise se sont regroupés pour former une association de défense du patrimoine. Ils ont fait appel de la vente, mais leur demande a été rejetée. »

Vous haussez les épaules, peu convaincue. Reddington n'a pas fait mention de cette association et vous imaginez mal une poignée de quidams s'en prendre à l'un de ses associés sans qu'il puisse être au courant. A moins qu'ils n'aient agi masqués, comme au Carnaval… Cette idée vous ravit subitement et vous vous plaisez à imaginer un enlèvement commis par des malfrats en habits d'apparat. Votre esprit s'égare soudain et, vivant sa propre vie, vous pousse vous demander à quoi ressemblerait Red en costume vénitien.

« Que sait-on des membres de cette association ? demande Cooper avec intérêt, vous interrompant à temps dans vos considérations inappropriées.

- Ils appartiennent à différentes catégories de la population vénitienne. Rien de suspect, monsieur. Ils ont manifesté pacifiquement devant le palais de justice lorsque celui-ci a rendu le jugement en appel. Il n'y a jamais eu aucune menace de leur part ni aucun acte un tant soit peu violent. »

Cooper a l'air déçu de celui qui voit sa géniale hypothèse terroriste voler en éclats.

« Leur appel a été jugé d'autant plus déraisonnable que le projet de Luigi Brugno concernant l'île est d'en faire une complexe hôtelier grand luxe et éco responsable. », précise Aram, le nez dans son écran.

- Éco responsable…, marmonne Cooper d'un ton dédaigneux. Je déteste ces gens fortunés moralisateurs et donneurs de leçons. »

Vous reconnaissez bien là la préoccupation inexplicable de Red pour les sujets écologico-politico-pouet-pouet. Le braconnage, les animaux en voie de disparition et, maintenant, les hôtels respectueux de l'environnement. Le Médiateur du Crime, balançant de l'argent dans tous les projets garantissant de sauvegarder un tant soit peu la planète. Dans votre esprit, c'est tellement anti-Red ! En attendant, vous vous demandez quelle tête fera George Clooney, grand amateur de la Cité des Doges s'il en est, lorsqu'on lui demandera de bien vouloir faire son auguste caca dans la sciure.

« Si je résume bien, s'immisce Ressler qui était resté très discret, un magnat italien impliqué dans des affaires louches a disparu sur une île hantée dont il est le propriétaire et nous avons deux suspects principaux : soit l'ennemi de Red, que Brugno allait aider à débusquer, soit des vénitiens fâchés mais pacifiques.

- Tu oublies les fantômes de l'île, lui rappelez-vous malicieusement.

- On dirait un épisode de Scooby-Doo », rit-il, narquois.

- Quand part-on ? demande Samar avec un large sourire.

- J'aurais aimé vous accompagner, pour une fois, soupire Aram d'un air malheureux.

- C'est prévu, Aram, lui répondez-vous avec douceur. Vous êtes le premier sur la liste de Reddington. »

Vous voyez son visage s'illuminer et vous réjouissez d'être à l'origine de sa joie. Vous espérez simplement que cette mission, qui semble si simple, ne le mettra pas en danger. Vous placez toute votre confiance en Red et en Samar pour veiller à la sécurité de votre petit Bisounours si mignon.

« Le premier après vous, agent Keen ? dit-il avec un sourire entendu.

- Le premier après moi », confirmez-vous avec une pointe de fierté.

Oui, vous êtes fière d'être l'objet principal de l'attention de Reddington. Il serait temps d'assumer cet état de fait. Vous aimez qu'il ne s'adresse qu'à vous et vous appelle, vous, en priorité pour toutes les affaires que la Task Force gère avec lui. Vous aimez être au centre de ses préoccupations, qu'elles soient professionnelles ou privées. Vous aimez la façon qu'il a de s'immiscer, l'air de rien, dans votre vie et d'y faire sa place petit à petit. Vous vous rendez compte qu'en à peine plus d'un an, il a pris plus de place dans votre monde que n'importe qui d'autre avant lui. Votre vie entière tourne désormais autour de lui et vous adorez ça. Ou plutôt vous adorez détester ça. Vous savez qu'il n'est jamais loin de vous et cela vous rassure autant que ça vous exaspère. Vous n'êtes pas seule. Jamais. Quoi que vous fassiez, il sera toujours là pour vous et son omnipotence vous donne une impression d'invulnérabilité enivrante.

Depuis quelques semaines, il vous semble que vous respirez à nouveau. L'oppression qui barrait votre poitrine a disparu et vous vous sentez plus légère, plus gaie. Presque frivole. Sans Tom, vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes libre de repartir à zéro. De recommencer une nouvelle vie. Là où vous aviez craint un vide effrayant, c'est en réalité une liberté vertigineuse qui s'offre à vous et vous en êtes encore à vous demander par quel bout l'aborder tant ses innombrables possibilités vous coupent encore le souffle.

Et, dissimulée dans l'ombre, vous sentez la présence constante de Red, discrète, plus douce et légère qu'un souffle. Red qui vous guide, vous conforte, vous réconforte. Tout à la fois père, ami, frère, confident, mentor. Mais, depuis votre brève étreinte dans la cale du bateau, dans ce moment de grâce et de félicité où le temps vous a semblé comme suspendu, vous imaginez plus. Trop sans doute pour que ça reste raisonnable. Vous rêvez. Beaucoup. De ses mains, larges et fermes tandis qu'il vous caressait les cheveux. De sa voix grave et envoûtante vous répétant que rien ne clochait chez vous. De ses lèvres, si douces lorsqu'il les a posées sur votre front. De son corps massif, rassurant et confortable, contre lequel vous vous êtes laissée aller sans honte, toute à votre chagrin.

« … n'est-ce pas, agent Keen ? »

Vous émergez de vos pensées délicieusement inadaptées à la situation pour entendre la fin de la phrase de Cooper. A son ton, cela devait être une réprimande. Il se tient à présent devant vous, les sourcils froncés et les poings sur les hanches et attend de toute évidence une réponse. Il a dû vous poser une question bien précise que, bien sûr, vous n'avez pas écoutée. Vous êtes bien emmerdée et vous regardez, implorante, vos collègues qui semblent tout aussi impatients que Cooper de vous entendre.

Vous souriez niaisement, l'air un peu gêné. Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils attendent de vous et nul ne semble vouloir vous aider à vous sortir des affres de l'embarras.

Et, au fond de vous-même, vous admettez que c'est bien fait pour vous.


	2. Chapter 2 : Donald

**Pardon pour le délai, mais le boulot est prenant en ce moment !**

**Un nouveau chapitre dans lequel on change de point de vue. C'est plus amusant !**

**Ce chapitre nous met dans la peau de Donald Ressler le temps d'un vol en avion et me permet de vous prouver qu'on peut traiter de sujet grave tout en restant dans l'humour et le léger.**

* * *

><p><strong>DONALD<strong>

Vous éclatez de rire une fois de trop et en êtes puni en recevant un rude coup dans l'épaule. L'agent Keen vous regarde d'un air mauvais, les lèvres retroussées sur ses petites dents blanches et un grondement sourd s'échappe de sa gorge. Elle a tout d'une chatte sauvage en colère et vous devez avouer que vous prenez grand plaisir à l'asticoter pour la faire sortir de ses gonds.

« Franchement, Keen, tu aurais dû voir ta tête ! », vous esclaffez-vous sans une once de considération pour son ego.

Elle vous frappe une nouvelle fois l'épaule et vous poussez un petit glapissement tout en vous étranglant de rire. Derrière Elizabeth, vous apercevez l'agent Navabi qui tente de faire bonne figure mais a du mal à stopper les larmes qui lui coulent le long des joues. Aram a l'air ennuyé de celui que sa conscience retient et vous le voyez arborer un air stoïque en dépit de ses lèvres étroitement serrées l'une contre l'autre. Il est secoué de temps en temps par un début de fou rire qu'il réprime de son mieux. Elizabeth hausse les épaules en voyant vos mines hilares et part bouder sur un siège éloigné des vôtres. Elle se tourne vers le hublot, les lèvres pincées, elle fait mine de ne plus s'intéresser à vous et à vos collègues. Vous souriez et vous prélassez dans le fauteuil en cuir en jetant des coups d'œil admiratifs autour de vous. Reddington vous a envoyé son jet privé pour qu'il vous mène le plus rapidement possible en Italie et vous avez bien cru que ceci, encore plus que le reste, allait avoir raison de Cooper qui braillait déjà à la tentative de corruption de fonctionnaires. Vous vous enfoncez davantage dans votre fauteuil et acceptez le verre de Bourbon que vous tend la ravissante hôtesse en songeant que cet enfoiré de Reddington ne doit pas s'ennuyer en vol.

Vous en buvez une gorgée que vous savourez de votre mieux, peu habitué à une telle ancienneté et à un goût si fort en malt et reportez votre attention sur Liz, prostrée sur son fauteuil, le regard résolument tourné vers le ciel. Une vilaine petite moue revêche lui tord les lèvres et vous sentez les vôtres s'étirer bien malgré vous sur un large sourire moqueur.

Pauvre Keen ! Comme elle avait eu l'air embarrassée devant Cooper lorsque celui-ci attendait sa réponse ! Vous avez cru la voir rapetisser de seconde en seconde, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants. Vous l'avez vue bafouiller un vague « oui, monsieur » qui ne vous a pas dupé une seconde : vous savez avec certitude qu'elle n'a aucune idée de ce à quoi elle a répondu par l'affirmative. Depuis le décollage, elle tente à tous prix de vous faire révéler ce qu'a dit Cooper mais vous et les autres refusez avec véhémence, trop heureux de la voir hantée par ce mystère tout le long de votre mission.

Quelque chose vous titille néanmoins : en la voyant à ce moment précis se tortiller comme une écolière prise en flagrant délit de bavardage, vous avez immédiatement compris que ses pensées avaient dérivé très loin du sujet de la discussion et, à présent, vous aimeriez bien savoir quel était l'objet de ces rêveries compromettantes. En même temps, vous craignez de connaître la réponse.

Reddington.

Encore et toujours Reddington.

Que lui trouvent-elles, toutes ?

Il n'est pas particulièrement beau. Ni grand et musclé, comme vous.

Et puis il est si vieux... Quelle trentenaire normalement constituée choisirait un homme de vingt ans son aîné au lieu d'un jeune corps bien ferme et athlétique comme le vôtre ? D'autant qu'à cet âge avancé, certaines choses ne doivent même plus s'envisager. Si ? Vous vous demandez brusquement si on peut encore avoir une vie sexuelle à cinquante ans. Un rictus de dégoût vient déformer votre bouche l'espace d'une seconde : venez-vous vraiment de placer Reddington et le sexe au sein d'une seule et même réflexion ?

C'est perturbant.

Vous secouez la tête et regardez l'agent Keen avec suspicion. A-t-elle fait l'amour avec Reddington… ?

C'est… très perturbant.

Samar se trouve face à vous et essuie les dernières larmes de rire qui perlent encore à ses yeux. A-t-elle fait l'amour avec Reddington ?

C'est définitivement perturbant. Peut-être même un peu répugnant.

Et d'abord, d'où vous vient cette soudaine curiosité à l'encontre de Reddington ? Il peut bien se taper qui il veut, vous n'êtes pas concerné. Elizabeth est une jolie femme mais vous ne ressentez plus aucune attirance sexuelle pour elle depuis ce jour où vous l'avez surprise en train de se curer le nez alors qu'elle se croyait seule dans votre bureau commun. Si vous aviez jamais eu envie d'elle, cette scène surréaliste a définitivement annihilé toute possibilité entre vous.

Quant à Samar… vous savez que c'est grâce à Reddington qu'elle se trouve parmi vous au Bureau de Poste. Vous reconnaissez que l'homme a eu le nez creux en forçant Cooper à l'engager mais vous ne pouvez nier éprouver une certaine méfiance vis-à-vis de cette femme qui vous a été imposée. Fière et redoutable, l'agent Navabi est une recrue de choix pour la Task Force mais tant que vous ignorerez la raison exacte de sa venue au FBI, elle continuera à vous mettre mal à l'aise. Reddington ne faisant jamais rien au hasard, vous supposez qu'elle aura son rôle à jouer dans la partie d'échecs qu'il dispute depuis plus d'un an avec des personnes dont vous n'avez même pas idée et cela vous rassure autant que ça vous agace.

Mais pour en revenir à l'agent du Mossad, même si vous ne lui contestez pas un certain charme tout oriental, imaginer un rapprochement plus intime avec elle vous file une peur bleue. Elle semble être du genre à tout commander et vous savez pertinemment que votre machisme primaire ne le supporterait pas. Vous la laissez volontiers à Aram. Ou à Reddington, pour le bien que ça puisse lui faire !

Alors, si aucune des deux femmes ne vous attire, pourquoi cette jalousie abusive ?

Parce que l'intérêt qu'il suscite chez elle est le symbole de ce qui vous déplaît chez Reddington : il obtient toujours ce qu'il veut. Il est agaçant d'omnipotence. Quoi qu'il entreprenne, il jouit constamment d'une chance insolente. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse de talent et d'expérience qu'hélas vous ne posséderez jamais. En tout cas pas en restant au FBI.

Vous inspirez fortement et, portant le verre à vos lèvres, buvez une nouvelle lampée du whisky qui vous brûle agréablement la gorge.

« J'ai toujours détesté ça », dit l'agent Navabi en vous regardant faire.

Vous notez qu'elle a opté pour un verre de jus de fruits. Vous savez que vous n'êtes pas raisonnable. En plein sevrage morphinique, l'alcool n'est sans doute pas la meilleure idée du siècle. Mais vous êtes las d'être raisonnable. Vous l'avez été toute votre vie. Cela vous a coûté Audrey. Deux fois. Des années durant, vous avez fait passer votre travail, comme un sacerdoce, avant toute autre chose. Vous savez qu'on vous décrit comme un con zélé et arrogant, trop obéissant pour prendre les initiatives qui font la différence lors des montées en grade. Vous savez que votre coupe de cheveux trop parfaite, vos gestes contrôlés et votre humeur égale vous valent les moqueries de vos collègues.

Mais que savent-ils de vos cauchemars ? De vos nuits, passées à scruter le plafond de peur de vous endormir ? De la crainte du jour qui se lève, vous obligeant à affronter les autres, à leur dissimuler la souffrance et la folie qui vous dévorent comme un chancre et poussent inexorablement en vous, comme un chiendent que rien ne peut venir déraciner ?

Vous en avez plus qu'assez d'être discipliné, d'être le bon petit soldat que rien ne peut venir détourner de son devoir sacré.

Vous aimeriez être libre.

La révélation vous coupe le souffle. Libre. Voilà ce qui vous agace profondément chez Reddington : il n'a aucune attache, aucun compte à rendre. Il vit comme il l'entend, sans frein, sans morale, sans conscience. Il ne s'impose aucune limite.

Il est libre et vous, vous vous enfermez dans un carcan fait de règles et de barrières à ne jamais franchir. Vous êtes empêtrés dans vos propres contradictions comme un insecte dans une toile d'araignée et Reddington, tel un miroir déformant, vous renvoie une image de vous-même que vous ne supportez plus.

Vous videz votre verre d'un trait et en redemandez un à la jolie hôtesse. Elle vous sert avec un sourire charmant et vous la dévorez du regard. Elle aussi a déjà fait l'amour avec Reddington, vous y mettriez votre main à couper.

Trois verres plus tard, vous somnolez en ronflant sous les yeux moqueurs de Samar. Vos paupières sont lourdes et vous avez toutes les peines du monde à vous concentrer sur les babillages d'Aram. Vous croyez comprendre, à travers le brouillard qui engourdit vos sens, qu'il montre à un agent Navabi à la fois enthousiaste et dubitative les vidéos amateurs des chasseurs de fantômes tournées sur l'île de… de quoi déjà ?

« Là, dit-il en désignant un endroit particulier de son écran. Vous voyez ?

- Aram, pitié, c'est du chiqué, s'esclaffe Samar.

- Regardez mieux, murmure celui-ci en se grattant le menton. Vous voyez cette brume ici, à droite ?

- Oui », dit-elle en se rapprochant ostensiblement de l'informaticien.

Ils sont presque joue contre joue et vous en éprouvez un curieux sentiment de solitude et d'abandon.

« J'ai scanné l'image et elle semble authentique. Bizarrement, ils n'y font pas attention et se concentrent sur cette manifestation-ci (il bouge son doigt de place et Samar le suit du regard) qui, elle, a été rajoutée en post-production. Du bon travail, d'ailleurs.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Ce qui veut dire qu'ils se sont donné beaucoup de mal pour trafiquer leur vidéo et nous faire croire à une manifestation ectoplasmique sans se rendre compte qu'à deux pas d'eux se trouvait un vrai fantôme. »

Samar reste silencieuse quelques instants, concentrée sur l'écran de l'ordinateur portable d'Aram. Vous avez de plus en plus de mal à rester éveillé et sentez vos yeux se fermer. Par un effort de volonté gigantesque, vous vous redressez et prenez une grande inspiration.

« Pensez-vous que nous devrions le dire à Ressler ? murmure soudain Aram, l'air embêté.

- Je ne sais pas s'il est en mesure d'entendre ce genre de révélation », lui répond Samar d'une voix si basse que vous devez tendre l'oreille.

Vous vous offusquez qu'ils parlent de vous comme si vous n'étiez pas là et vous tentez de vous avancer un peu plus dans le fauteuil qui vous semble tout à coup bien trop mou et n'offre aucune prise sur laquelle vous appuyer.

« Quelle révélation ? grognez-vous, vous étonnant de la lourdeur de votre langue.

- Regardez-le, poursuit Samar en vous désignant sans tenir compte de votre intervention. Il ne le supporterait pas.

- Hé ! criez-vous, soudain parfaitement éveillé. Je suis là !

- Qui aurait cru ? chuchota Aram en lorgnant avec embarras vers vous. Audrey… »

Vous les regardez avec stupéfaction ? Audrey ? Votre Audrey ? Que se passe-t-il avec elle ? Vous les voyez contempler l'écran, l'œil atone et indifférent, une expression lointaine sur le visage.

« Don… »

Vous tournez la tête vers l'origine du murmure. Liz est à présent endormie sur son siège et le hublot vous cache son visage. Personne d'autre ne se trouve dans la cabine.

« Don… »

Encore cette voix, faible et ténue, qui vous appelle. Bon sang… vous plissez les yeux, les sentant brûlants et fatigués.

« Audrey ? », dites-vous sans y croire.

Une brume vaporeuse ondule vers vous, blanche et immatérielle et vous reculez instinctivement, heurtant la coque.

« Je flotte, Don… », dit la voix douce et calme de votre tendre Audrey.

Vous regardez, hébété, le nuage s'opacifier et prendre les traits de votre bien-aimée. Elle vous regarde et vous sourit avec bienveillance, les yeux débordant d'amour. Vous sentez des larmes de tristesse et de fatigue rouler le long de vos joues tandis qu'elle s'approche de vous. Une main éthérée se faufile jusqu'à votre visage et vous caresse avec tendresse. C'est froid et humide et vous frissonnez, soudain effrayé à l'idée que cette chose vous touche. La pression sur votre peau s'accentue et vous sentez la morsure du froid, rude et impitoyable. Vous cherchez à reculer encore mais vous êtes piégé par la coque de l'avion et vous assistez, impuissant, à la transformation du spectre qui vous fait face.

« Je flotte, Don », dit-elle d'une voix plus caverneuse et empreinte d'une malignité qui vous fait froid dans le dos.

Le visage d'Audrey se déforme et devient hideux, fondant ses traits délicats dans une masse de chair dégoulinante comme de la cire et vous poussez un cri en croisant vos bras devant vous pour vous préserver de l'odieuse apparition. Vous tournez la tête sur le côté et regardez machinalement sur la table devant vous. Un nouveau hurlement s'échappe de vos lèvres sèches devant la tête coupée de Mako Tanida, gonflée et sanguinolente. Il vous scrute de ses yeux aveugles et sa bouche craquelée s'ouvre, laissant échapper un flot de sang noir et épais.

« Nous flottons tous, croasse-t-il avec une parodie de sourire.

Le spectre d'Audrey s'est approché et vous griffe de ses doigts éthérés, plus froid que la Mort.

« Et quand tu seras en bas, avec nous, tu flotteras aussi ! », vous hurle-t-il au visage.

Vous vous débattez, couvert d'une sueur froide qui ruisselle dans votre dos. Vous vous entendez crier des paroles inintelligibles et sentez des présences autour de vous que vous repoussez violemment.

« Ouh ! Sammy ! Réveille-toi ! »

Vous ouvrez les yeux et apercevez un immense dogue allemand au regard halluciné qui se vautre sur vous, les pattes avant appuyées sur vos épaules. Il vous secoue violemment et vous bave dessus en vous appelant Sammy.

« Ressler ! Réveille-toi ! »

Vous sursautez et ouvrez brusquement les yeux. Les agents Mojtabai et Navabi se tiennent devant vous, l'air inquiet, et, dans l'allée centrale, Keen s'est accroupie à vos côtés et a posé une main apaisante sur votre épaule. C'est elle qui vient de parler.

Vous battez plusieurs fois des paupières, désorienté.

« Que… ? commencez-vous, ahuri.

- Tu as fait un cauchemar, Don, vous tranquillise Elizabeth.

- Merde…, dites-vous en essuyant votre visage trempé de transpiration.

- Ça va ? demande Samar avec sollicitude.

- Je ne sais pas, répondez-vous avec sincérité. C'était… bizarre.

- Vous devriez arrêter le whisky, Ressler », commente-t-elle d'un ton désapprobateur.

Vous acquiescez faiblement, encore sous le choc de votre cauchemar. L'hôtesse vous tend un verre d'eau et vous le buvez d'un trait, manquant de vous étrangler. Vos collègues vous regardent d'un air embarrassé et vous vous demandez ce que vous avez pu crier dans votre sommeil. Puis, comme si un signal silencieux avait retenti, tous se détournent simultanément et chacun retourne s'asseoir sur son siège. L'incident clos, vous vous adossez au fauteuil et songez à ce qui vient de se passer. Sans la morphine pour l'éloigner, Audrey revient s'emparer de vos pensées, plus présente et réelle qu'elle ne l'a jamais été. Vous réalisez que vous êtes trop fatigué pour la garder à l'écart de votre esprit et l'acceptez de guerre lasse, finalement soulagé de pouvoir la laisser reprendre sa place dans vos souvenirs. Vous jonglez prudemment avec cette notion fragile et ambivalente et, presque naturellement, comme l'on rééquilibre une charge trop lourde d'un haussement d'épaule, vous sentez soudain le poids de votre culpabilité se répartir et s'alléger sur votre conscience meurtrie. Vous restez un instant suffoqué de ce vide brutal qui soulage votre poitrine et cesse de comprimer votre cerveau et une larme unique roule sur votre joue, apaisante et libératrice.

Peut-être était-ce cela qui vous manquait : l'acceptation.

Vous fermez les yeux, reconnaissant, et vous rendormez calmement d'un sommeil sans rêve.

**oooOoOooo**

Vous vous éveillez lentement, la bouche pâteuse et la tête en vrac. Le souvenir d'Audrey vient s'enrouler autour de vous avec la douceur d'un murmure et vous sentez votre visage crispé se relâcher sous l'effet de la paix que connaît enfin votre âme amputée. Vous regardez par le hublot et voyez la terre se rapprocher. Vous supposez que c'est le changement de pression qui vous a réveillé.

« On arrive », vous confirme Aram.

Il vous considère d'un air soucieux et vous le rassurez par un faible sourire. C'est la première fois en plusieurs mois que vous êtes aussi calme et serein et vous appréciez cette sensation comme un cadeau inespéré de la providence. Vous songez même à remercier Reddington pour son excellent Bourbon qui a si bien su déverrouiller vos blocages émotionnels, c'est dire la profondeur de votre gratitude.

Aram hoche gravement la tête et reporte son attention sur le sol qui s'approche de plus en plus. Vous l'imitez et vous plongez dans le spectacle grandiose de la ville de Venise et de ses fameux canaux qui serpentent entre les bâtiments. L'un d'eux, plus large que les autres, semble couper la ville en deux en formant un S inversé et vous vous abîmez dans la contemplation aérienne de cette cité légendaire en essayant de ne pas vous souvenir qu'Audrey et vous aviez projeté d'y passer votre lune de miel.

Tout en perdant de l'altitude, l'avion effectue un large virage autour de la lagune et s'éloigne, laissant la ville derrière vous. Vous atterrissez quelques minutes plus tard sur le tarmac de l'aéroport, à distance des terminaux publics. Vous baillez et faites craquer votre nuque avant de vous étirer longuement. Vous remarquez du coin de l'œil Keen et Nevabi rajuster rapidement vêtements et cheveux et passer un doigt sous leurs yeux fatigués pour éliminer les traces de mascara qui aurait pu couler pendant qu'elles sommeillaient. Vous haussez les épaules devant des préoccupations si typiquement féminines et vous empressez de sortir à peine la porte ouverte.

Reddington vous attend devant une limousine scandaleusement longue, portant son détestable fedora et ses immondes lunettes de soleil fumées des années 80. Vous descendez les quelques marches qui vous séparent du sol. Le Médiateur du Crime s'approche et pose une main ferme sur votre épaule.

« Bon voyage, Donald ? », vous demande-t-il avec un sourire chaleureux.

Vous avez beau détester cordialement cet homme, vous devez reconnaître qu'il dégage un charisme singulier et, quelque ressentiment que vous puissiez avoir à son égard, vous ne pouvez nier qu'il sait parfois inspirer confiance et sympathie. C'est le cas aujourd'hui. Votre expérience cathartique vous pousse à la reconnaissance et c'est avec sincérité que vous serrez la main qu'il vous tend.

Il cille devant votre enthousiasme et garde votre main dans la sienne un instant de plus que nécessaire. Puis il hoche la tête et vous voyez une lueur de compréhension passer dans ses yeux assombris par les verres ambrés. Il vous sourit, de ce petit sourire de connivence que vous ne l'avez jamais vu avoir avec personne d'autre que Keen et se tourne brusquement vers la passerelle de l'avion. Il écarte les bras et accueille les autres membres de la Task Force.

« Lizzie ! s'exclame-t-il en lui prenant la main pour la porter à ses lèvres. Vous avez fait un bon vol, trésor ? »

Elizabeth sourit et se tortille devant lui comme une adolescente énamourée. Vous soupirez discrètement. Keen dans la poche, il fait le même numéro à l'agent Navabi et vous constatez avec ébahissement que même le Mossad se laisse prendre au jeu. Samar rejette sa chevelure en arrière et se redresse, plus fière qu'un paon.

Cet homme a un magnétisme diabolique ! Vous observez, stupéfait, les deux femmes lui couler un regard de Chimène et se laisser conduire à la limousine par un Reddington charmant et séducteur.

Vous n'y comprenez rien. Il porte un chapeau ridicule et vous défendez âprement votre conviction selon laquelle ses lunettes de soleil devraient être interdites à la vente pour cause de mauvais goût caractérisé, au même titre que les peluches Furby, les pantalons à pattes d'éléphant et les Renault Twingo. Alors quoi ? Comment peut-il plaire autant avec de tels accessoires ? Il vous fait signe de les rejoindre et vous vous exécutez, toujours dans vos pensées. D'ailleurs, ces lunettes vous rappellent quelqu'un. Il s'apprête à entrer dans la voiture et enlève son chapeau, exposant son crâne au cheveu rare et soudain, c'est l'illumination ! Sans chapeau, avec ses lunettes, il ressemble à l'inspecteur Kojak ! Vous rigolez dans votre barbe en montant à sa suite et vous promettez, quelle qu'en soit la façon, de le casser aux yeux de vos collègues féminines avec cette comparaison hilarante.

Vous sentez que vous allez passer un excellent séjour.

* * *

><p><strong>Aurez-vous retrouvé toutes les références ? Nadège et Céine, il y en a de spéciales rien que pour vous. Pour le reste... j'imagine que Freddy et Pennywise ne m'en voudront pas trop de piétiner leurs plate-bandes ! Sinon, je m'arrangerai avec eux, j'ai l'habitude !)<strong>

**Qui serons-nous dans le prochain chapitre, selon vous ? A Venise, une ville romantique s'il en est... Hum hum... réfléchissons... ^^**


	3. Chapter 3 : Red

**Un nouveau chapitre, qui vous plonge cette fois dans la tête de Red. Je sais que vous l'attendiez avec impatience alors je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps...**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>RED<strong>

Vous reculez dans le fauteuil en cuir de la limousine que vous avez louée pour la semaine et vous prélassez, souriant tandis que vous observez les membres de la Task Force prendre leurs marques avec hésitation dans l'habitacle luxueux. La voiture démarre souplement et quitte la petite piste d'atterrissage privée de l'aéroport de Venise.

Vous tournez la tête vers Lizzie, installée à vos côtés et ne pouvez empêcher votre cœur de chavirer en la voyant, pâle et fatiguée, si belle dans sa fragilité. Elle vous semble un peu boudeuse et vous espérez que vous n'êtes pas encore une fois la cible de sa vindicte, même si c'est une situation contre laquelle vous devriez être désormais immunisé. Vous glissez discrètement votre main vers la sienne et la serrez doucement. Elle lève la tête et vous regarde avec curiosité. Vous lui souriez et avez le plaisir de voir son visage poupin s'illuminer en retour. Ce n'est donc pas à vous qu'elle en veut. Pour une fois…

« Voulez-vous prendre un verre, très chers ? » demandez-vous à la ronde tout en ouvrant le mini-bar.

- Ress' prendra un whisky, je crois », ricane votre douce Lizzie, soudain plus aigrie qu'une harpie.

Vous voyez l'agent Ressler faire la moue et mimer « gna gna gna » avec exagération. Vous avez dû rater quelque chose.

« Oui, un Bourbon, renchérit Navabi avec un sourire moqueur.

- Donald ? Dois-je m'inquiéter de quelque chose ?

- Un verre d'eau sera parfait, Reddington », répond-il en jetant un œil assassin aux deux femmes.

Vous lui servez un verre de San Pellegrino et avisez les autres. Samar vous fait un signe de la tête négatif et Aram hésite, indécis. Vous vous tournez vers Liz.

« Lizzie, champagne ? demandez-vous suavement.

- En quel honneur ? minaude-t-elle en vous retournant votre ton mielleux.

- Votre première fois à Venise, trésor, susurrez-vous en vous penchant imperceptiblement vers elle.

- Comment savez-vous que c'est ma première fois à Venise ?

- Vos yeux brillent, Lizzie…

- Si vous voulez, on vous laisse », grogne Ressler, visiblement mécontent.

Vous le regardez, stupéfait. Depuis quand Donald Ressler manifeste-t-il de la jalousie à l'égard d'Elizabeth ? Cette dernière jubile triomphalement et lui tire la langue dans une attitude extrêmement puérile qui ne devrait pas vous exciter autant. Vous vous demandez fugitivement ce qu'elle sait faire d'autre avec cette petite langue rose et mouillée qu'elle exhibe avec une telle nonchalance avant de vous reprendre bien vite et de toussoter, un peu embarrassé.

« Keen s'est ridiculisée devant Cooper à Washington et Ressler a fait un cauchemar dans l'avion après s'être enfilé trois verres de votre Bourbon, vous explique calmement l'agent Navabi. Ils se chamaillent depuis le début du voyage. »

Vous adorez la franchise acérée de l'iranienne. Ses deux collègues, en revanche, lui lancent un regard mauvais auquel elle répond par un rire grave et roulant comme un coup de tonnerre.

« Au moins, les choses sont dites… », se justifie-t-elle, impassible, avec un haussement d'épaules.

Vous remarquez avec tendresse le regard énamouré qu'Aram braque sur elle. Vous vous félicitez du plan que vous avez prévu, qui permettra peut-être un rapprochement entre ces deux-là. Jouer les marieuses vous amuse beaucoup, surtout pour un couple aussi improbable que celui-ci. Le gentil nerd et la tueuse impitoyable.

Sans un mot, vous débouchez la petite bouteille de Taittinger avec un « pop » sonore et en servez une flûte à Lizzie d'un geste expert, bénissant les amortisseurs de la voiture qui vous facilitent la tâche. Vous vous en remplissez une seconde et trinquez avec elle sous les regards mi-suspicieux mi-moqueurs des trois autres.

« Alors, Reddington, intervient Donald entre deux gorgées de son eau pétillante, vous allez nous expliquer de quoi il s'agit exactement ? Les explications de l'agent Keen nous ont laissés sur notre faim.

- C'est parce que je n'avais pas moi-même toutes les cartes en main, Don, rétorque Liz avec brusquerie.

- Ça commence à être agaçant votre petit jeu, soupire Samar. Keen, Cooper te conseillait de ne pas trop te « gondoler » à Venise ce qui, à mon sens, constitue le pire jeu de mot de l'histoire de l'humanité. Ressler, vous avez trop bu dans l'avion, vous avez fait un cauchemar à propos de votre ex-femme et de Scooby Doo, ce qui nous a tous bien fait rire, mais il n'y a pas là de quoi avoir honte.

- Me gondoler…, répète lentement Lizzie, incrédule, en secouant la tête. C'est ça que vous m'avez caché pendant tout le vol ? Bravo, belle preuve de maturité…

- Scooby Doo…, dites-vous, l'air rêveur, en réprimant un sourire.

- Comment savez-vous que je rêvais de Scooby Doo ? rétorque Ressler, sur la défensive.

- Vous avez dit à l'agent Keen : couché, Scooby ! »

Aram éclate soudain de rire et Liz s'étrangle dans son champagne. Vous-même sentez vos lèvres s'étirer et vos muscles zygomatiques s'agiter spasmodiquement. Vous faites une moue qui doit vous mettre la bouche en cul de poule pour vous empêcher de vous joindre à eux et plongez le nez dans votre flûte pour boire une gorgée de champagne. Ressler, le visage cramoisi, fait une grimace à mi-chemin entre l'offense et la résignation et se tourne résolument vers la fenêtre.

« Alors, qu'ignore-t-on à propos de cette île ? vous demande Lizzie, permettant à tous de cesser de se focaliser sur l'agent Ressler.

- A propos de l'île ? Beaucoup de choses. Comme par exemple que la vente a été annulée hier par les autorités vénitiennes.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- La transaction est soupçonnée d'avoir été trafiquée. Des pots de vin auraient été échangés avec de hauts fonctionnaires du gouvernement italien, dites-vous d'un air innocent.

- Tiens donc… répond Lizzie en vous regardant avec intensité.

- Brugno n'en est plus le propriétaire légitime ? demande Aram.

- Cela ne change rien au fait qu'il ait disparu », rétorque Elizabeth.

Vous hochez la tête et faites cette petite moue dubitative que vous ne pouvez plus empêcher malgré toute votre bonne volonté.

« Ça n'y change rien, c'est vrai, mais la donne n'est plus la même pour ses ravisseurs.

- Ses ravisseurs ? s'enquiert Aram avec curiosité. Vous avez des soupçons ?

- J'ai toujours des soupçons sur tout et sur tout le monde, Aram. Vous n'avez pas cru qu'il s'était fait capturé par les fantômes de l'île, quand même ?

- Je voulais justement vous en parler, Mr Reddington. J'ai visionné des vidéos qui…

- Plus tard, Aram », le coupez-vous avec gentillesse.

L'ingénieur baisse le nez, contrit, et vous avez presque pitié de son air de petit garçon contrarié. Vous vous promettez d'écouter ce qu'il voulait vous dire, plus tard, quand les choses sérieuses auront été évoquées.

« Vous savez que l'île est plus ou moins protégée par une association de citoyens vénitiens qui militent pour la sauvegarde du patrimoine. J'ai enquêté de ce côté et ils ne sont pas dangereux, juste une bande d'illuminés qui pensent que l'île est mieux comme elle est, délabrée et à l'abandon. Ce ne sont pas eux qui sont à l'origine de la disparition de Luigi.

- Qui alors ? Cela ne nous laisse que les fantôôôômes… », dit Lizzie en prenant une voix d'outre-tombe.

Vous souriez et poursuivez.

« Il existe une autre association, occulte et informelle, qui réunit les plus grands pontes de la cité lacustre. Parmi eux se trouvent les propriétaires des plus beaux hôtels de Venise.

- Brugno voulait construire un complexe hôtelier ! », clame Aram comme Archimède criant « Eurekâ ! » dans sa baignoire.

Vous hochez la tête dans sa direction.

« Exact. C'est de ce côté que nous allons chercher.

- Vous connaissant, c'est étonnant que vous ne soyez pas déjà allé les trouver… insinue Liz.

- C'est compliqué, grimacez-vous. Je ne peux pas m'impliquer personnellement. Cette confrérie rassemble des gens qui rêvent de me nuire.

- Qui n'en rêve pas… ? », murmure distraitement Lizzie.

Vous lui lancez un regard ennuyé auquel elle vous répond par un sourire éclatant.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, reprenez-vous sans savoir si l'attitude de Liz doit vous amuser ou vous agacer, j'ai pensé faire intervenir les agents Navabi et Mojtabai pour cette mission.

- De quelle manière ? vous demande Samar.

- Vous êtes un riche couple iranien très intéressé par le rachat l'île. Elle sera remise en vente de façon totalement officieuse cet après-midi. Vous vous présenterez à 14h00 auprès de Maître Ripoli, le notaire en charge de l'île et lui déposerez cette mallette (vous tapotez du pied une valisette en cuir posée au sol). Cela devrait suffire à vous placer d'office comme les meilleurs prétendants à l'achat de Poveglia. J'ai déjà laissé filtrer l'information selon laquelle vous souhaitez, tout comme Brugno, investir dans un projet hôtelier de grande envergure.

- Que contient la mallette ?

- Un million d'euros. »

Un sifflement s'échappe des lèvres de Don. Vous n'y prêtez pas attention.

« Et après ?

- Après, vous irez demander à la mairie le droit de vous rendre sur l'île pour vous faire une idée de l'envergure des travaux et satisfaire votre curiosité d'amateurs de paranormal. A ce stade, nous laisserons faire le bouche à oreille. »

Vous regardez les deux agents. Samar hoche la tête sentencieusement, approuvant votre plan, et Aram semble s'être arrêté à votre première phrase, lorsque vous avez annoncé qu'ils formeraient un couple. Il a la bouche légèrement entrouverte et les yeux brillants, tous indicateurs de son profond émoi.

« Donald et Dembe joueront vos gardes du corps.

- Et vous ? »

Vous vous tournez vers Liz et la regardez par-dessus vos lunettes de soleil.

- Les époux Khan ont fait appel à deux spécialistes de renommée mondiale en parapsychologie pour mener une enquête sur Poveglia et prendre la mesure de la cohérence des témoignages d'activités ectoplasmiques.

- Deux spécialistes…, répète Lizzie. Vous et…

- Et vous, confirmez-vous avec un sourire.

- Depuis quand sommes-nous des spécialistes reconnus en parapsychologie ?

- Depuis que nous avons Scooby Doo dans l'équipe ! riez-vous en désignant Donald.

- J'étais Sammy, rétorque Ressler. Scooby, c'était Keen.

- Encore mieux ! vous exclamez-vous en tapotant amicalement le genou d'Elizabeth.

- Bon, on peut arrêter de parler de ce rêve stupide ? marmonne Donald. D'autant qu'il s'agissait d'un cauchemar éprouvant au départ.

- Eprouvant… comment ? demandez-vous, intrigué.

- Audrey. Et Tanida.

- Mako Tanida ? »

Donald hoche la tête silencieusement et vous lance un regard lourd de sous-entendus. Vous ne lui avez jamais fait l'affront de lui demander ce qu'il était advenu de la tête de Tanida et il n'en a de son côté jamais fait mention. Pour ce que vous en savez, il a très bien pu en faire un cache-pot ou une boîte à bonbons et vous vous en fichez. Vous ne pensiez pas que cette histoire d'île hantée allait autant remuer les tripes de l'agent Ressler. Vous espérez qu'il ne se fera pas pipi dessus quand vous passerez la nuit là-bas.

Le reste du trajet se déroule dans le silence et vous terminez votre champagne en coulant de temps à autres un regard discret vers Lizzie. Elle sirote sa flûte, l'air distrait, absorbée dans la contemplation de la lagune vénitienne. Vous ne parvenez pas à décrypter son expression absente et vous demandez encore une fois si elle n'est pas, d'une quelconque façon, fâchée contre vous. Vous savez que c'est un sentiment ridicule, mais Elisabeth Keen a parfois ses raisons que la raison ignore et vous avez appris à vos dépens que son humeur peut connaître des virages dramatiquement serrés en un rien de temps. Vous la considérez donc avec suspicion, vous promettant de profiter de ce voyage pour la distraire et, pourquoi pas ? tenter d'avoir une conversation avec elle sur vous et sur tout ce que le départ de Tom peut comporter d'implications dans votre relation. Non que vous veuillez la brusquer, mais vous avez besoin de savoir si elle ne vous voit toujours que comme un… comme un quoi, d'ailleurs ? Vous haussez les épaules en vous rendant compte que vous ignorez toujours ce vous représentez pour elle. Il vous faudra tôt ou tard éclaircir ce mystère et, si possible, avant que vous ne lui sautiez dessus, submergé par le désir que vous ressentez pour elle. Vous supposez qu'elle ne comprendrait pas et risquerait même de s'en offusquer. Une Lizzie en colère est un spectacle délectable et sexy mais un assaut amoureux de votre part pourrait bien sonner le glas de votre collaboration… Vous vous astreignez donc à la patience tout en songeant à ce que la ville de Venise peut compter comme endroits romantiques et propices à une tentative de séduction.

Après un quart d'heure de route, vous pénétrez dans la ville de Venise. Dembe tourne immédiatement à droite et gagne un parking à partir duquel vous pourrez prendre une navette fluviale pour vous rendre à l'hôtel.

« Un taxi vedette, dit Donald à mi-voix, déçu, en découvrant le bateau à moteur. On ne peut pas prendre une gondole ?

- Cet attrape-couillons ? vous exclamez-vous, hilare. Je refuse d'encourager cette escroquerie locale. »

Le vent froid de novembre balaye la gare fluviale en rafale violentes et inégales et vous rentrez la tête dans les épaules, frissonnant. L'air marin, chargé d'odeurs piquantes et iodées, se faufile jusqu'à vos narines et vous inspirez profondément, heureux d'être en hiver. L'été, la puanteur rance des eaux stagnantes et décrépies associée à l'invasion des moustiques rend la ville beaucoup moins sympathique. Vous encouragez vos ouailles à monter à bord pendant que le pilote et Dembe chargent les bagages. Le taxi démarre et, très rapidement, s'engage dans le Grand Canal. Les agents sourient, posant les yeux partout, ne sachant où donner de la tête. Vous vous souvenez de la première fois que vous avez découvert la cité et votre excitation mêlée d'un profond respect devant ce lieu majestueux et intemporel. Tout autour de vous, d'imposants bâtiments à l'architecture noble et élégante encadrent le canal, plongeant leurs fondations dans les profondeurs sombres du cours d'eau verdâtre.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, votre embarcation se dirige vers le ponton d'un bâtiment que rien ne semble différencier de tous les autres. Vous y débarquez avec les autres et entrez dans le hall grandiose du Gritti Palace, vous amusant des regards émerveillés des membres de la Task Force.

« Si Cooper l'apprend, nous sommes bons pour un nouveau laïus sur la corruption des fonctionnaires…, marmonne Donald, les yeux écarquillés.

- Il suffira alors de ne pas lui dire, suggérez-vous avec un sourire.

- Un mensonge ?

- Une omission », précisez-vous, espiègle.

Vous vous présentez au comptoir d'accueil et êtes immédiatement pris en charge par un jeune homme gominé au maintien impeccable.

« Si signore ?

- Buon giorno. Sono il signore Kriticos. Accompagnato il signore et la signora Khan. Abbiamo prenotato tre suite per quella note.

- Bene signore. »

Il consulte son ordinateur et sort d'un tiroir trois cartes magnétiques qu'il configure pour les suites que vous avez réservées. Il fait un signe au garçon d'étage qui se précipite vers votre petit groupe.

« Prego ! dit-il en remettant vos clés au garçon avant de s'incliner aussi bas que le permet le comptoir.

- Grazie. »

Vous suivez le jeune homme fringuant qui s'empare de vos bagages et vous conduit à l'ascenseur.

« Vous parlez italien… remarque Lizzie, le teint rosé.

- Je le baragouine, tout au plus. Dembe le parle bien mieux que moi », répondez-vous avec humilité.

Vous ne manquez pourtant pas de constater que cette petite démonstration pas si anodine n'a pas laissé votre douce indifférente. C'est toujours bon à savoir. Prévisible Lizzie…

L'ascenseur vous mène au dernier étage du Gritti Palace et vous débouchez dans un couloir décoré avec opulence, foulant une moquette aussi épaisse qu'un matelas. Le garçon ouvre une première porte et s'écarte pour laisser passer le couple Khan. Aram, impressionné par l'ostentation des lieux, entre comme un animal aux abois derrière une Samar impassible.

« Dembe viendra vous trouver pour vous mener chez Me Ripoli, leur dites-vous. La boutique du palace vous attend pour vous faire essayer des vêtements plus appropriés. Vous devez faire bonne impression. Ayez l'air d'un couple aimant et soudé, un peu marginal sur les bords.

- Nous y parviendrons très bien », vous répond Samar avec un sourire carnassier.

Elle referme la porte sous votre nez et la dernière chose que vous apercevez est un Aram en pleine perte de ses moyens et en même temps irradiant de bonheur.

Donald et Dembe investissent la deuxième suite et un regard suffit à votre ami pour comprendre ce que vous attendez de lui. Le garçon d'étage vous ouvre enfin la dernière porte et vous vous effacez pour laisser Lizzie y entrer. Elle s'arrête au bout de trois pas et tourne sur elle-même, se retenant de siffloter avec admiration. Vous faisant face, elle plante ses beaux yeux bleus dans les vôtres et vous souriez en la voyant si déconcertée. Vous remettez un pourboire conséquent au garçon et le poussez aimablement vers la sortie pour vous retrouver seul avec Elizabeth.

« Vous avez fait les couples à votre convenance… constate-t-elle en tordant sa bouche en une petite moue de contrariété.

- Cela vous ennuie ? demandez-vous avec malice.

- Je ne sais pas encore, fait-elle, boudeuse, mais vous voyez ses yeux briller avec éclat derrière ses paupières mi-closes.

- Laissez-moi vous convaincre, Lizzie », chuchotez-vous en employant votre arme secrète, votre voix baissée d'un demi-ton que vous savez chaude et vibrante de sensualité.

Eliabeth se tortille sous l'effet de vos regards appuyés et, plutôt que d'affronter son trouble, préfère effectuer une retraite prudente en prétendant explorer la suite Hemingway, la plus belle de l'hôtel.

Vous la regardez s'éloigner et allez vous servir un verre de scotch au bar. Vous l'entendez s'extasier à mi-voix et vous félicitez de lui imposer cette pause dans son quotidien pénible, répétitif et passablement perturbant depuis qu'elle a accepté de laisser Tom partir. Vous la savez en grande détresse et rien ne vous ferait plus plaisir que de la distraire de ses pensées moroses. Vous vous souvenez avec émotion de l'abandon avec lequel elle s'est laissée aller dans vos bras, à fond de cale, et de ses sanglots violents qui résonnaient avec bruit dans l'espace confiné. Vous donneriez tout ce que vous avez pour revenir à ce moment et avoir le courage de faire davantage que la serrer dans vos bras en déposant de chastes baisers sur son front.

« Que fait-on, maintenant ? demande-t-elle en revenant vers vous, vous coupant dans vos rêveries.

- Maintenant ? Que diriez-vous de visiter Venise ? La place Saint-Marc et sa basilique, le palais des Doges, Contarini del Bovolo… il y a de quoi faire.

- Mais… et notre mission ?

- Elle ne requiert pas notre présence cet après-midi. Tous les deux, nous sommes libres comme l'air.

- Je présume que ce n'est pas innocent.

- Vous me prêteriez des intentions grivoises, Lizzie ?

- Grivoises, je ne sais pas. Sournoises, c'est sûr.

- Vous êtes cruelle. Mon cœur saigne.

- C'est ça !

- Qu'en dites-vous ? demandez-vous, retrouvant subitement votre sérieux.

- Vous ne plaisantiez pas ?

- Je ne vous mentirai jamais, Lizzie. Avez-vous oublié ?

- Je n'ai pas oublié, murmure-t-elle en baissant la tête.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Me laissez-vous vous servir de guide ?

- Je ne sais pas… c'est peut-être à Dembe que je devrais demander ce service, puisqu'il parle mieux l'italien que vous…

- Il n'est malheureusement pas disponible, vous devrez vous contenter de moi.

- Nous risquons de nous perdre », suggère-t-elle.

Si seulement… Vous décidez de garder cette réflexion pour vous et attendez patiemment qu'elle se décide à avouer qu'elle en meure d'envie. Vous sirotez lentement votre verre de scotch, la scrutant attentivement.

« La place Saint-Marc ? demande-t-elle doucement.

- Et le palais des Doges, confirmez-vous. Lizzie… vous n'allez pas me laisser vous supplier, quand même ?

- Pas cette fois, rit-elle, taquine.

- Changez-vous, Lizzie. La cité est froide à cette période de l'année. La lagune amène une humidité qui vous transperce. Habillez-vous chaudement.

- D'accord, Ray. Je vous retrouve dans dix minutes. »

Ray… qu'il est doux de l'entendre vous appeler par votre nom.

« Rendez-vous est pris… », chuchotez-vous en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

**oooOoOooo**

Huit minutes plus tard, Elizabeth se présente à la porte de votre chambre, vêtue d'un jean et d'un épais pull en laine. A ses pieds, une paire de bottes en caoutchouc. Vous souriez en comprenant que, prévoyante, elle s'est documentée avant de partir.

Vous ne l'imaginiez pas si rapide. Vous vous êtes vous aussi changé et avez troqué votre habituel pantalon à pinces pour un jean, plus confortable, et êtes surpris au moment où vous cherchez un pull dans votre valise. Liz vous regarde, ébahie et vous réalisez qu'elle ne vous a jamais vu habillé autrement qu'en costume. Elle regarde votre T-shirt et vos bras nus comme si c'était la chose la plus étrange au monde. Cela ne dure qu'une seconde et elle secoue la tête, se redonnant une contenance.

« Vous êtes prêt ? demande-t-elle avec impatience.

- J'arrive, Lizzie. »

Vous vous détournez et enfilez votre pull en vitesse. Elle vous observe en douce et vous sentez ses yeux s'attarder sur certaines parties bien précises de votre anatomie, habilement mises en valeur par le vêtement serré. Vient-elle vraiment de regarder vos fesses ? Vous vous retenez de rire et sortez de votre chambre. Vous attrapez votre manteau au passage et lui ouvrez la porte, un large sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres.

* * *

><p><strong>Ouais, Red en jean, un grand fantasme à peine assouvi avec le 1x11. On ne voit presque rien, c'est l'arnaque !<strong>

**Ah ah ! Un cliffhanger de Red ! Ce chapitre commençait à être un peu long, alors j'ai décidé de le couper en deux. Vous allez m'en vouloir, mais la suite n'arrivera pas dans les jours prochains, je suis absente tout le WE pour donner un double concert (oui, il y a ça, aussi ! ^^). Soyez patientes, je vous promets le chapitre suivant pour la semaine prochaine !**

**Pardon pour mon italien pitoyable, accentué par ma flemmardise et mon impatience à publier ce chapitre qui m'ont conduite à utiliser Google Translate.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Red (continuation)

**Ouf ! J'ai travaillé d'arrache-pied ce WE pour vous livrer ce chapitre que je trouve évidemment trop long. Mais donner d'entrée de jeu trois chapitres à Red me semblait un peu trop parti pris !**

**Bref, un chapitre riche en émotions et en découvertes vénitiennes. Il m'impose de changer le rating de la fic (^^). C'est à cause de Nadège et Céline qui osent de plus en plus de scènes... sssss... il ne sera pas dit que je resterai à la traîne !**

**J'espère que vous l'aimerez. Si oui, review. Si non, review aussi !**

* * *

><p><strong>RED (CONTINUATION)<strong>

Vous sortez du Palazzo Gritti côté rue et regardez autour de vous en inspirant profondément. Lizzie s'arrête à vos côtés et vous imite sans parvenir à cacher son enthousiasme à l'idée de visiter la ville. L'air froid et humide venu du Grand Canal vous agresse et un grand frisson vous secoue tous les deux. Vous plongez la main dans l'une des poches de votre manteau et en sortez un bonnet en laine que vous enfoncez avec un soupir d'aise sur votre crâne dégarni. Liz vous regarde faire avec des yeux étonnés, de plus en plus surprise par votre légèreté vestimentaire.

« Un problème, Lizzie ? »

Elle secoue la tête sans cesser de vous observer.

« Habillez-vous », conseillez-vous en désignant son manteau ouvert aux quatre vents.

Elle s'exécute, refermant la fermeture éclair jusqu'au menton et rabat la capuche sur sa tête nue. Vous acquiescez et lui tendez votre bras qu'elle prend avec empressement. Elle se colle à vous et pose sa tête sur votre épaule, vous arrachant un sourire de bien-être.

Vous marchez lentement en direction de la place de l'église Santa Maria del Giglio, étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre pour vous protéger des rafales cinglantes et glacées. Le bâtiment ecclésiastique, d'un blanc éclatant sous le soleil cru de novembre, rayonne comme un diamant au milieu des maisons aux murs jaunis. La place est remplie de touristes décontractés qui flânent au milieu des échoppes sauvages, hésitants devant les masques vénitiens peu chers mais d'une qualité que vous savez médiocre. Liz fait mine de s'approcher d'un étal et est aussitôt abordée par un vendeur exubérant qui lui vante, dans un italien tonitruant, la grande rareté de ses produits. Vous la regardez s'en dépêtrer tant bien que mal avant de vous rejoindre, penaude.

« Si vous vous laissez aborder par tous les escrocs de la ville, nous n'aurons pas assez d'une semaine pour parvenir jusqu'à la place Saint-Marc… dites-vous avec humour.

- Je voulais juste regarder, se défend-elle.

- Regardez de loin », lui conseillez-vous.

Vous lui prenez le bras et l'amenez face à l'église Santa Maria del Giglio. Pas la plus fameuse de Venise, ni la plus belle, mais un bon début pour qu'Elizabeth s'imprègne de l'esprit baroque de la cité lacustre. Vous admirez avec elle les bas-reliefs représentants les cartes géographiques des lieux dans lesquels l'amiral Barbaro a servi. La porte d'entrée est flanquée de statues métaphoriques propres au baroque vénitien et vous ne vous lassez pas de la finesse des sculptures en marbre et de l'impeccable état de conservation dans lequel elles s'offrent à votre vue. Vous savez que Venise recèle encore bien des merveilles à même de captiver Lizzie et vous la sortez de la rêverie dans laquelle elle s'est abîmée.

« Venez, murmurez-vous. Ce n'est que le début. »

Elle hoche la tête et s'accroche à nouveau à votre bras pour vous suivre à travers le dédale des ruelles étroites dans lesquelles se côtoient magasins d'arts confidentiels, boutiques de luxe et échoppes de souvenirs bon marché. Malgré le froid, les rues sont pleines de touristes et vous passez un bras possessif autour des épaules de votre douce, jetant de temps à autres de rapides coups d'œil autour de vous. Vous avez l'air d'un couple anonyme et banal mais vous savez pertinemment que les personnes qui sont à votre poursuite depuis vingt ans ne se laisseront pas abuser par un si pitoyable déguisement lorsque le moment sera venu pour eux de vous retrouver et de vous tuer. Vous espérez simplement que, ce jour-là, Lizzie sera loin de vous car vous ne pourrez pas à la fois la protéger et vous enfuir. Il vous faudra faire un choix et vous savez d'avance qu'il ne sera pas le bon. Vous mourrez tous les deux.

Vous vous sortez difficilement de ces pensées moroses et continuez votre chemin dans les rues pavées, franchissant les canaux via de petits ponts assez hauts pour laisser circuler les péniches sous leur arcade unique. Lizzie vous a entouré la taille de son bras pour agripper votre ceinture et ne vous lâche pas, plus collée à vous qu'une sangsue. Vous sentez parfois une main s'aventurer vers la poche arrière de votre jean et espérez de tout votre cœur qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un pickpocket. Bien qu'elle le soit à ses moments perdus… Sa tête repose sur votre épaule, cachée par la fourrure de sa capuche et elle fredonne un air de musique classique que vous mettez du temps à identifier.

« Debussy… », murmurez-vous, plus pour vous-même qu'à son intention.

Elle hoche la tête sans cesser de chantonner, ses yeux mobiles s'attardant sur tous les détails qui passent à sa portée. Presque inconsciemment, vous vous penchez vers elle et êtes le premier surpris en sentant vos lèvres se poser tendrement sur son front, d'une façon si naturelle et spontanée que vous ne parvenez pas à le regretter. Elle lève vers vous son charmant minois sur lequel plane une expression interrogatrice.

« Pardon Lizzie. Ça m'a échappé. »

Elle vous scrute, de cet air indéchiffrable qui est devenu le sien depuis plusieurs mois et vous ne savez que dire de plus. Que vous vous êtes laissé aller au bonheur simple d'être en sa compagnie. Qu'elle vous attendrit par son comportement à la fois enfantin et réfléchi, émerveillé et pointilleux. Qu'elle est si belle, qu'elle sent si bon et que vous aimeriez qu'elle ose glisser sa main, même froide, sous votre T-shirt pour avoir le plaisir de la sentir vous toucher, enfin.

Mais vous ne pouvez pas lui dire tout ça. Pas encore. Le fait qu'elle ne vous ait pas repoussé vous paraît de bon augure et vous reprenez votre route, l'air de rien, comme si ce qui venait de se passer était une chose parfaitement normale sur laquelle il n'était nul besoin de revenir. Elle doit décider que c'est le cas car elle vous emboîte le pas sans un mot, son bras vous serrant la taille encore plus fort si cela était possible. Vous souriez en sentant sa main se déplacer, non sous votre T-shirt comme vous en rêviez il y a moins de deux minutes, mais sous votre pull et caresser distraitement votre dos à travers le tissu du vêtement fin. Vous en éprouvez un indescriptible sentiment de plénitude.

Vous ralliez ainsi en dix minutes les abords de la place Saint-Marc. Vous êtes toujours stupéfait, malgré vos nombreuses visites dans la cité vénitienne, de quitter les ruelles sombres et resserrées pour vous retrouver en un instant sur cette place démesurée, majestueuse et baignée de lumière et vous vous sentez comme à chaque fois écrasé par son gigantisme. Lizzie s'est arrêtée et son silence respectueux vous apprend qu'elle partage votre fascination. Bouche bée, elle contemple avec des yeux ronds l'immense parvis pavé, cerné des arcades innombrables des Procuratie Vecchie et Nuovo s'alignant avec une régularité parfaite pour tracer un chemin en trompe-l'œil jusqu'à la Basilique et son Campanile. De la terrasse du _Caffe Florian_, situé sur votre droite, monte une musique de chambre qui berce vos sens au milieu du brouhaha ambiant. Vous inspirez profondément, savourant le plaisir que vous ressentez à vous trouver ici. Vous auriez pu être italien. A vos côtés, Elizabeth trépigne et vous presse d'avancer pour en découvrir davantage.

Le soleil du milieu d'après-midi scintille et se reflète dans les énormes flaques d'eau, vestiges de la dernière aqua alta, qui parsèment le revêtement pavé, vous poussant à chausser vos verres fumés. Vous voyez du coin de l'œil Liz faire une petite grimace de consternation.

« Un problème, trésor ? demandez-vous, surpris.

- Non. Enfin… si, hésite-t-elle, tout à coup mal à l'aise.

- Pas de mensonge entre nous », lui rappelez-vous avec gravité.

Elle soupire et se tourne franchement vers vous, vous considérant avec un embarras qui ne vous dit rien qui vaille.

« Eh bien ? dites-vous, troublé et vous attendant au pire.

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, Red… commence-t-elle en se tortillant, de plus en plus gênée. Vraiment rien. Mais… c'est juste… vos lunettes de soleil…

- Mes lunettes de soleil…, répétez-vous pour l'encourager à poursuivre.

- Elles sont hideuses », lâche-t-elle à toute vitesse, comme pour se débarrasser de cette révélation.

Vous la regardez, ébahi, par-dessus les verres teintés et enlevez lentement l'objet du délit. Vous les observez attentivement et n'y trouvez rien à redire.

« Elles sont très bien, répondez-vous avec aplomb. Très tendance.

- Il y a vingt ans, peut-être… »

Cette fois, la chipie sourit, soulagée de vous avoir dit ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Vous prenez une longue inspiration et rangez vos lunettes honnies en affichant une moue dépitée.

« J'ai les yeux fragiles, agent Keen. Le soleil est agressif ici, geignez-vous.

- Je vais vous en racheter une paire, offre-t-elle en guise de rameau d'olivier.

- Des Oakley, comme les vôtres ? Merci bien !

- Que diriez-vous de Ray Ban ? Le même modèle que celles de Tom Cruise dans « Top Gun » ?

- J'en dis que je ne vous laisserai pas gaspiller votre maigre salaire dans le but de fantasmer sur un autre que moi.

- Il a votre âge, vous savez.

- C'est sensé être un compliment ? lui demandez-vous vertement avec en tête une image assez précise et par trop flatteuse dudit acteur.

- Simplement une preuve que la différence d'âge ne me gêne pas », rétorque-t-elle d'un ton léger en haussant les épaules.

Vous sentez votre mâchoire descendre d'un cran tandis que vous la regardez s'éloigner, guillerette, et se faufiler entre les touristes qui affluent vers vous. Vous la rejoignez en deux longues enjambées et la prenez par la taille en riant avant de déposer un baiser franc et sonore sur sa joue.

« Et mises à part mes hideuses lunettes de soleil, murmurez-vous à son oreille en insistant sur la première syllabe de l'adjectif, la visite vous plait, agent Keen ?

- Elle me plairait davantage si vous cessiez de m'appeler « agent Keen », Raymond Reddington.

- Il y a un an, la seule idée que je puisse vous appeler Lizzie vous exaspérait.

- C'était il y a un an, Ray… »

C'est la seconde fois de la journée qu'elle se sert de votre prénom. Vous vous promettez que, s'il y a une troisième fois, vous la prendrez dans vos bras et laisserez parler votre cœur. Pour l'heure, vous savourez ce petit mot de trois lettres qui se déroule dans sa bouche comme un sirop capiteux, riche et enivrant. Vous songez qu'entre ce diminutif et votre surnom qu'elle emploie si souvent, il y a peu de différences. Une lettre, une seule misérable consonne qui termine abruptement le second tandis que le premier se prolonge à l'infini entre ses lèvres, comme un doux soupir.

« Beaucoup de choses ont changé, ajoute-t-elle avec sincérité.

- Comme quoi ? demandez-vous, curieux de voir où elle veut en venir.

- Ma coupe de cheveux, déjà.

- Ça, pour changer, elle a changé ! vous exclamez-vous, moqueur. Un sacré paquet de fois, même ! Je me suis souvent demandé si ne vous passiez pas tout votre temps libre chez le coiffeur.

- Ma vie, dit-elle sérieusement, sans tenir compte de votre intervention. Ma vie entière a changé. Grâce à vous.

- A cause de moi, rectifiez-vous d'une voix sourde.

- Non. Vous m'avez montré mes erreurs et m'avez permis de les corriger.

- En faisant couler des larmes. C'était souvent cher payé.

- Rien ne se fait sans mal. La douleur permet d'avancer.

- Ou bien elle crée des blocages. Je me rends compte trop tard que j'ai pris des risques inconsidérés pour vous mener sur le chemin de la vérité. Comme j'aurais voulu que les choses se passent mieux, Lizzie. Sam, Tom… Berlin… Je n'ai jamais souhaité vous faire autant de mal.

- C'était nécessaire », vous rassure-t-elle d'un ton apaisant en posant une main fraîche sur votre joue.

Vous fermez les yeux. Vous vous sentez soudain faible et las à son contact. Vous avez l'impression que votre monde a corrompu son innocence. Oui, elle a changé. Elle n'est plus la petite Lizzie si candide qui vous était apparue dans la Boîte, ce jour où vous vous êtes rendu au FBI. Envolée, cette pureté qui vous faisait sourire avec paternalisme. Elizabeth est désormais une femme adulte qui a affronté l'indicible et a survécu aux épreuves que la vie lui a imposé. Que vous lui avez imposé. La voir à la fois si confiante et sereine vous emplit de fierté mais vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de ressentir un douloureux pincement au cœur en songeant à ce qu'il lui aura fallu sacrifier pour en arriver là. Elle n'est plus une enfant et cette révélation vous transperce avec autant de violence que la foudre.

« Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de vous remercier, Ray. »

Troisième fois. Vous baissez la tête et la regardez, indécis. Ses yeux brillent et vous hésitez à tenir votre promesse faite moins d'une minute auparavant. Votre propre vue se trouble un peu tandis qu'une larme perle à vos cils. Elle s'approche de vous et plante ses yeux dans les vôtres.

« Merci », murmure-t-elle, la voix tremblante d'émotion.

Vous flanchez et la prenez contre vous, la serrant à l'étouffer. Elle vous rend votre étreinte et vous l'entendez sangloter doucement dans votre col. Les larmes chaudes inondent votre cou et vous refermez vos bras sur elle, protecteur et bienveillant. Vos lèvres se posent sur tous les endroits à leur portée et son parfum sucré vous grise à tel point que vous en oubliez où vous vous trouvez et pourquoi vous vous y trouvez. Vous avez la vague sensation de personnes vous frôlant et vous savez que vous devriez être plus vigilant mais le son des pleurs de Lizzie et sa proximité vous empêchent de penser de façon cohérente. Il se passe ce qui vous semble être une éternité avant que nous ne vous décidiez à rompre ce moment d'intimité qui vous laisse une curieuse impression de déjà-vu. Vous comprenez brusquement qu'Elizabeth est peut-être prête à envisager un tournant dans votre relation et vous songez avec une certaine crainte que cette mission à Venise risque bien de changer à jamais le regard qu'elle porte sur vous. Et vous, le catalyseur qui avez altéré la vie de tant de personnes par le passé, en bien comme en mal, êtes-vous prêt pour ce point de non-retour ?

« Ne fais jamais ce que tu ne peux défaire avant d'avoir réfléchi à ce que tu ne pourras plus faire une fois que tu l'auras fait. » Cette phrase aussi longue que sibylline, Alan Fitch l'avait prononcée il y a plus de vingt ans, à votre intention, lorsque vous étiez sur le point de faire basculer votre vie en entrainant vos proches avec vous, ruinant leur intégrité aux yeux de la loi. Vous aviez passé plusieurs jours à en décortiquer le sens, maudissant sa trop grande clairvoyance et ses mises en garde foireuses. Lui qui était la cause principale de votre métamorphose, il se permettait encore de vous donner des conseils abscons. La grande sagesse de ces paroles ne vous était apparue que bien plus tard, alors que, déjà connu comme le Médiateur du Crime, vous aviez tenté de reprendre contact avec Clara et Jennifer. Votre ex-femme vous avait menacé des pires représailles si vous osiez vous approcher d'elles. Vous avez compris ce jour-là que, malgré tous vos efforts et votre bonne volonté, il vous serait pour toujours impossible de revenir en arrière.

Cette sentence est devenue votre credo, votre ligne de conduite. Vous n'accomplissez plus rien sans avoir au préalable pesé toutes les conséquences de vos actes. Vous ne laissez rien au hasard : c'est ce qui fait votre réputation. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, Lizzie dans vos bras, vous n'êtes pas certain de sa réaction. C'est à la fois ce qui vous plait et vous terrifie tant chez elle : son imprévisibilité. Elle est votre effet papillon.

C'est le ventre serré que vous vous écartez avec douceur d'Elizabeth Keen. La place Saint-Marc n'est décidément pas le lieu adéquat pour une si virulente introspection.

« Lizzie…, lui chuchotez-vous. Nous devrions continuer. Nous ne sommes pas dans l'endroit le plus sûr du monde pour que je puisse me permettre de m'abandonner autant. Nous avons des ennemis qui se moquent bien que nous soyons au beau milieu d'une révélation…

- J'ai encore tellement de choses à vous dire.

- Moi aussi. Plus tard. A L'hôtel, promettez-vous. Pour l'instant, profitons encore des merveilles de Venise. Vous êtes loin d'avoir tout vu. »

Vous avez besoin d'un répit, égaré dans les pensées contradictoires qui tournoient violemment en vous. Vous vous concentrez sur votre rôle de Cicéron et l'entrainez en direction de la Basilique Saint-Marc, flanquée de son Campanile de briques rouges. Vous la baratinez allègrement à propos de l'influence byzantine sur l'architecture de la basilique et du pillage de Constantinople en 1204, qui avait permis de ramener nombre des colonnes et des sculptures somptueuses, faites de minéraux précieux, qui habillent à présent avec opulence l'extérieur et l'intérieur du bâtiment. Vous savez que votre babillage n'est qu'un prétexte pour vous empêcher de trop penser mais Liz boit vos paroles comme du petit lait et semble envoutée par votre érudition du dimanche. Vous vous gardez bien de préciser que vous avez relu avec attention le dernier livre de Dan Brown, dont une partie de l'intrigue se déroule ici, à Venise, en prévision de votre escapade avec elle.

« Il y a des sculptures de lion ailé partout, observe-t-elle en désignant le sommet de la basilique.

- Le symbole de Saint-Marc, répondez-vous. Comme le taureau l'est pour Luc, l'aigle pour Jean et l'ange pour Mathieu. Le Tetramorphe babylonien, repris plus tard dans la vision d'Ezéchiel.

- Je ne vous savais pas évangélisé », pouffe-t-elle.

Peut-être tente-t-elle de vous imaginer en enfant de cœur. Vous avouez que l'image a de quoi faire sourire.

« Je suis allé au catéchisme, jeune fille. C'est ce qu'on y apprend.

- Sam a toujours refusé que j'assiste à ça. Il disait que j'aurais le temps de faire le choix de la foi une fois adulte.

- Un homme sage, notre Sam.

- Il me manque. »

Aucun reproche ne teinte sa voix. Elle ne fait que statuer un fait. Vous vous empresser d'embrayer sur autre chose pour ne pas replonger si vite dans les affres de la nostalgie. Vous pivotez d'un quart de tour vers la gauche et lui montrez la Tour de l'Horloge.

« Vous voyez cette tour, avec la grosse horloge ?

- Difficile de la rater !

- C'est l'horloge astronomique par laquelle James Bond balance un kendoka japonais dans « Moonraker ».

- James Bond ne fait jamais dans la finesse, remarque-t-elle en levant les yeux vers l'immense cadran bleu. C'est l'agent secret le moins discret du MI6. Le japonais l'avait mérité ?

- Je suppose.

- Alors la morale est sauve. »

Vous riez et la prenez par le bras pour l'emmener vers le Palais des Doges. Derrière l'épaisse basilique, vous voyez ses lignes gothiques se dessiner, habile mariage entre les arts classiques de la Renaissance italienne et l'influence byzantin. Vous ne vous lassez pas de l'étage double d'arcades parfaites que surmonte le mur de façade en briques rouges et blanches, typiquement vénitien. Vous avancez lentement pour laisser à Liz le temps d'admirez ce bâtiment magnifique. Elle lève soudain le nez et regarde en plissant les yeux le sommet du Campanile, situé en face du palais.

« Il s'est effondré sur la place au début du XXème siècle, lui apprenez-vous. Il a été reconstruit juste après.

- C'est un faux, alors ? »

Vous haussez les épaules. Son raisonnement se tient et vous jugez sa façon de penser rafraichissante. Elle vous observe avec cet inédit petit sourire en coin qui vous fait tant frissonner depuis son arrivée et guette votre réaction à son insolence artistique. Vous restez coi devant son expression à la fois si coquine et pourtant parfaitement innocente.

« Venez, dites-vous avant de faire une bêtise. Nous avons quelque chose à faire.

- Quoi donc ?

- Une surprise, Lizzie.

- J'aime vos surprises, Ray, dit-elle d'un ton primesautier.

- Je sais », murmurez-vous en vous penchant sur elle, la voix très basse.

Vous avez la satisfaction de voir ses joues rosir et elle prend une courte inspiration que la nervosité rend presque suffoquée. Sa langue vient inconsciemment humidifier ses lèvres entrouvertes et vous souriez, heureux de voir l'effet que vous produisez sur elle.

« Venez », répétez-vous en lui tendant très galamment votre bras.

Elle hésite, semblant flotter entre deux eaux, puis glisse sa main vers votre coude et s'y accroche avec force. Vous êtes à présent deux à jouer et cette situation commence à être très agréable. Vous vous dirigez à travers la Piazzetta vers le Grand Canal et guidez Liz entre les deux colonnes surmontée l'une du lion ailé de Saint-Marc et l'autre de Saint-Théodore terrassant un dragon ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un gros crocodile. Beaucoup de saints sauroctones se sont succédés dans les premiers siècles du christianisme et vous vous êtes souvent demandé quelle créature a pu leur paraître assez chimérique et fabuleuse pour qu'eux et leurs ouailles puissent croire avec autant de certitude avoir affronté des dragons. Le crocodile est une bonne hypothèse.

Vous épargnez à Liz de vos considérations crocodilo-dragonesques sans intérêt et poursuivez vers un embarcadère de gondoles. Les bateaux à faible tirant d'eau sont alignés en rang d'oignons et leurs propriétaires, désœuvrés, attendent le client sans grande conviction.

« Où m'emmenez-vous ? demande Liz, intriguée.

- A votre avis ? »

Elle regarde alternativement les embarcations laquées de noir et vous, et plaque ses deux poings sur les hanches.

« Je croyais que c'était un attrape-touristes ?

- Ça l'est. C'est aussi dramatiquement romantique et je ne peux pas vous laisser quitter Venise sans un tour de gondole.

- Je ne peux pas », dit-elle avec gravité.

Vous la regardez, désemparé.

« Pourquoi ? dites-vous avec un air de petit garçon malheureux.

- Cooper m'a interdit de me gondoler… »

Elle le dit avec un tel sérieux que, pendant un instant, vous ne savez quelle attitude adopter. Finalement, son masque digne se fissure et laisse apparaître ce brin de malice que vous commencez tout juste à associer à son tout nouveau comportement. Vous riez avec elle en vous promettant d'offrir à Harold un livre sur les calembours qui lui éviterait d'avoir à souffrir de ce trait d'humour raté pour le reste de sa vie. Vous négociez avec le gondolier le prix de la course, plus pour la forme que pour espérer payer moins cher. Vous savez que, comme au souk de Marrakech, le marchandage fait ici partie intégrante du processus commercial. Vous tombez d'accord sur le prix exorbitant de 70 € pour une demi-heure et embarquez. Le gondolier, véritable cliché du mâle italien aussi velu que court sur pattes, fixe intensément votre belle et l'aide à monter en la serrant d'un peu trop près à votre goût. Liz glousse et vous rejoint pour s'asseoir à vos côtés.

« Il m'a pelotée, vous confie-t-elle, hilare.

- Et ça vous fait rire ? », dites-vous en secouant la tête, sidéré par sa nonchalance.

Le batelier vous fait un clin d'œil complice, vous signifiant qu'il a bien compris que la jeune fille était chasse gardée. Vous répondez d'un hochement de tête et demandez, dans votre plus bel italien, qu'il vous emmène dans le Rio della Paglia.

« Ça me fascine de vous entendre parler italien, murmure Lizzie en vous dévorant des yeux. Ce que je sais dire se limite à stracciatella et rigatoni con spinachi.

- Ça vous fait toujours un repas complet dans n'importe quel restaurant, vous moquez-vous. Vous aimez m'entendre parler italien ? »

Elle acquiesce avant de prendre une longue inspiration.

« J'aime encore plus quand vous parlez russe », avoue-t-elle.

Vous vous penchez vers elle et écartez une mèche de cheveux pour dégager son oreille. Elle retient sa respiration et vous la sentez se tendre dans l'attente de ce que vous allez faire. Vous approchez vos lèvres de son charmant pavillon et lui murmurez quelques mots dans la langue âpre de Tolstoï. Elle tremble et ferme les yeux. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent légèrement et elle respire par à-coups, presque en haletant, à la limite de la transe. Vous souriez et posez vos lèvres sur sa peau brûlante sans cesser de lui baragouiner vos plus beaux souvenirs en poésie russe, laissant les mots rouler et trouver leur propre rythme. Elle se laisse aller contre vous, totalement à votre merci. Vous aimeriez prolonger ce moment mais vous savez que vous allez tomber à court de vers et, vu l'effet produit, vous souhaitez vous garder des cartouches pour plus tard. Au cas où. Vous vous redressez et la regardez avec émotion. Elle rouvre les yeux et se tourne lentement vers vous.

« C'est déloyal.

- Quoi donc ?

- Votre voix.

- Ah. Cette voix-là, répondez-vous en la baissant volontairement d'un ton, sentant avec satisfaction votre cage thoracique vibrer et résonner sous la fréquence imposées par vos cordes vocales.

- Tricheur.

- J'utilise tous les outils à ma portée. »

Et Dieu sait que votre voix est votre plus bel atout en la matière. Elle détourne les yeux et regarde le petit canal par lequel le gondolier vous fait passer. Vous avisez le pont couvert suspendu au-dessus de vos têtes et lui présentez le pont des Soupirs.

« Pourquoi des soupirs ?

- Parce qu'il relie le palais des Doges, où étaient rendus les jugements, à la prison. On dit que les prisonniers y poussaient un soupir de désespoir en réalisant qu'ils voyaient leur ville pour la dernière fois.

- Si signore, intervient votre insupportable marinier, il ponte dei sospiri. Molto famoso. Lord Byron, il a écrit una poesia romantica. »

Vous l'interrompez d'un geste agacé, lui faisant comprendre qu'ici, le guide, c'est vous. Il se renfrogne et se concentre sur la navigation de son navire. Vous jureriez que ses embardées se font un peu plus vives.

« Red, je peux vous poser une question ?

- Posez, Liz, dites-vous en regrettant qu'elle ait déjà recommencé à vous appeler Red.

- Ne serait-ce pas une manière déguisée de me faire prendre des vacances ?

- Je n'oserais pas. (vous gardez le silence quelques secondes avant de poursuivre) Vous aimeriez prendre des vacances ?

- Avec vous ?

- Si ça vous fait plaisir.

- Pourquoi pas… Au soleil, dit-elle, pensive.

- Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir », répondez-vous en réfléchissant déjà à une destination.

Elizabeth hoche la tête et regarde autour d'elle d'un air rêveur. La balade dans les canaux se poursuit dans un silence à peine troublé par le murmure de la rame s'enfonçant dans l'eau saumâtre.

« Vous croyez vraiment que l'île de Poveglia est hantée ? », demande-t-elle brusquement.

Vous prenez une courte inspiration, surpris par la question.

« Je ne crois pas aux fantômes.

- Il me semblait que c'était ce que certains disaient à propos du point G et des gorges profondes… »

Mon Dieu, non, ce n'est pas possible, elle n'a pas pu relever cette phrase idiote que vous lui aviez dite dans un moment d'égarement, si peu de temps après votre première rencontre ? De toute évidence, si… Vous résistez à l'envie de vous prendre le visage dans les mains et faites bravement face.

« Eh bien, dites-vous en choisissant vos mots avec soin, il est possible qu'il y ait plus de choses dans le ciel et sur la terre que n'en rêve notre philosophie… »

Elle vous regarde, indécise, et vous vous sentez obligé de citer votre source.

« Shakespeare, l'informez-vous.

- Et vous citez souvent Shakespeare pour vous sortir d'un mauvais pas ?

- Le moins possible », la rassurez-vous.

Elle glisse sa main dans la vôtre et pose la tête sur votre épaule.

« Je suis bien avec vous ».

Vous serrez sa main et souriez niaisement. Vous voyez le gondolier, à la limite de votre champ de vision, lever le pouce et vous faire un clin d'œil égrillard. Un long moment s'écoule sans que ni l'un n'i l'autre n'éprouviez le besoin de parler et vous caressez ses doigts avec douceur, appréciant son souffle chaud dans votre cou. La gondole vous mène à travers les canaux étroits de la ville et vous laissez carte blanche à votre passeur, tout à votre bonheur de sentir la présence plus que consentante de Lizzie.

« C'est vraiment un attrape-couillons », finit par dire votre douce en voyant l'embarcadère se profiler au loin, la demi-heure presque achevée.

Vous acquiescez en haussant les sourcils. C'est définitivement un attrape-couillons. Vous espérez que Donald, à qui vous avez refusé ce petit plaisir quelques heures auparavant, ne l'apprendra pas : votre réputation risquerait d'en prendre un coup. Cela étant, vous ne regrettez pas votre escapade maritime et vous estimez que votre plan de séduction tourne tout à fait à votre avantage. Vous prévoyez de la perdre encore un peu dans les venelles pavées en vous laissant guider par votre inspiration à tous deux et espérez ainsi provoquer d'autres moments propices à un rapprochement et à une certaine intimité.

**oooOoOooo**

« Les vénitiens ne semblent pas heureux que l'île soit confiée à des étrangers », murmure Samar en regardant par la fenêtre.

Vous l'écoutez distraitement en jouant avec votre fourchette. Liz, assise à vos côtés, mange avec un bel appétit et vous la regardez avec tendresse tandis qu'elle engloutit son risotto en prenant à peine le temps d'avaler. Votre balade a duré plus longtemps que prévu et vous êtes rentrés à l'hôtel éreintés et affamés il y a moins d'une heure. Vous aviez perdu de vue que Lizzie avait un confortable jet lag à rattraper et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle s'était mise à bailler avec insistance que vous avez pris la mesure de sa fatigue et avez entamé péniblement le chemin du retour au palace Gritti. Vous y avez retrouvé votre faux couple iranien et son duo de gardes du corps, fâchés et inquiets de ne pas avoir eu de vos nouvelles depuis plusieurs heures. Dembe, particulièrement, vous a copieusement engueulé en grommelant que c'était la dernière fois qu'il vous laissait sortir seul avec Elizabeth sans s'assurer que vous n'aviez pas dans vos poches une demi-douzaine de portables et au moins autant de balises Argos. Vous soupçonnez les autres d'avoir peu ou prou les mêmes sentiments à votre égard et c'est aussi piteux que des gosses pris la main dans le sac que Liz et vous étiez rentrés dans votre chambre pour prendre une douche avant d'accueillir le reste de l'équipe pour un débriefing. Vous en avez profité pour commander un repas copieux et écoutez à présent le compte-rendu de mission de l'agent Navabi.

« Un italien, passait encore, mais ils ne digèrent pas les iraniens.

- Les vénitiens sont très chauvins, confirmez-vous. Ils accepteront plus facilement Luigi lorsqu'il reviendra.

- Cela dit, vous aviez raison, cette association est totalement inoffensive. Ils nous attendaient à la sortie du palais Ca'Farsetti et nous ont invectivés sans guère de violence. Je ne les pense pas capables d'avoir enlevé ou tué Brugno. Ils n'ont ni la carrure, ni les moyens d'une telle opération. »

Rien que vous ne sachiez déjà. Vous ne découvrirez rien de plus à Venise. Il devient indispensable de vous rendre sur l'île et d'y passer la nuit comme l'a fait votre pauvre Luigi une semaine auparavant. A une différence près : vous n'y serez pas seul et bénéficierez d'un équipement technologique qui ferait pleurer la NASA et la cellule paranormale de la CIA.

« Vous avez eu l'autorisation de vous rendre sur l'île ? demandez-vous en étouffant un bâillement.

- Nous avons rencontré le maire, répond Samar avec un laconisme mystérieux.

- Ça ne répond pas à ma question, rétorquez-vous.

- Non, mais c'est un bon préambule. Que savez-vous sur lui ? »

Vous hochez la tête, comprenant où elle veut en venir.

« Aro Venturi. Un des proches du Cavaliere. Il traine assez de casseroles derrière lui pour ouvrir une quincaillerie mais les vénitiens l'aiment beaucoup, ce qui explique qu'il soit toujours à sa place. »

Elle fait une moue étrange et vous donne l'impression que ce n'est pas la réponse qu'elle attendait.

« Quel type de casseroles ? demande Donald.

- Les classiques italiennes : pots de vin, prostitution, blanchiment, racket... Il travaille pour et avec la Mafia, comme la plupart des hommes politiques de droite de ce pays. Néanmoins, pour des raisons totalement incompréhensibles, la ville tient à lui et il tient à sa ville. Que vous a-t-il dit ?

- Il a accepté de nous laisser visiter l'île et y passer une nuit, vous répond Samar, l'air préoccupé. Il nous a trouvé bizarres et excentriques mais n'a pas trouvé d'arguments à opposer à notre demande.

- A la vérité, il était trop occupé à draguer l'agent Navabi pour s'embarrasser des mots qu'elle employait », bougonne Aram, assis près de Liz.

Samar sourit avec indulgence et vous l'imitez, amusé par la candeur de l'ingénieur. Vous ne lui direz jamais que c'est précisément pour cette raison que vous l'avez envoyée, elle, se frotter au bourgmestre à la réputation sulfureuse.

« Bien, dites-vous en vous levant. Nous partirons demain matin pour l'île. Je vous conseille d'aller dormir, les deux prochains jours risquent d'être mouvementés.

- Moi, je sortirais bien, dit Samar d'un ton ronronnant. Nous n'avons presque rien vu de la ville cet après-midi. Aram ? Vous m'accompagnez ? »

L'interpellé se fige et regarde fixement la belle iranienne. Il a tout du lapin prit dans la lumière des phares. Il finit par bredouiller un vague « oui » incertain et se tourne vers vous comme pour attendre une permission quelconque.

« Ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter, Aram », le poussez-vous avec gentillesse.

Il hoche la tête et se lève avant de se précipiter vers la sortie. Vous secouez la tête et observez Samar. Elle arbore l'expression satisfaite et repue du chat qui vient de laper un bol de crème.

« Vous allez nous l'affoler complètement, ma chère, dites-vous avec sagesse.

- Il est tellement mignon, avoue-t-elle. J'ai envie de le croquer.

- Tant que vous nous le rendez en forme pour demain, vous pouvez bien croquer ce que vous voulez…, murmurez-vous en coulant un œil discret vers Lizzie dont les yeux se ferment tous seuls.

- Miaow… », fait Samar en suivant Aram.

Vous regardez Dembe et l'agent Ressler.

« Et vous, Donald ? Vous n'avez pas envie de faire un tour dans la cité ?

- Plus tard, dit-il. Je suis mort de fatigue. Je vais me coucher.

- Dembe ?

- Et te laisser seul dans l'hôtel à la merci d'un nouvel ennemi ? Tu rêves, Raymond. »

Vous poussez un soupir et baissez la tête. Il faudra du temps avant qu'il ne vous pardonne votre attitude désinvolte de l'après-midi.

« A votre aise, dites-vous d'un ton las. Elizabeth a besoin de repos elle aussi. Laissez-nous. »

Tous deux vous regardent d'un air méfiant et vous penchez la tête, soudain irrité.

« Nous n'allons pas nous sauver ! », grondez-vous.

Votre éclat semble porter ses fruits. Ils battent en retraite et quittent votre suite, non sans un dernier regard d'avertissement de la part de Dembe. Vous le rassurez de votre mieux en désignant Liz qui dort, à moitié affalée sur son fauteuil. Vous n'irez nulle part ce soir. Pas même dans son lit si vous en jugez par son état. Vous regardez les deux hommes partir et vous vous rapprochez de Lizzie. Vous écartez une mèche de cheveux qui recouvre son visage et l'embrassez sur le front. Elle remue et geint mais ne se réveille pas.

« Lizzie. Ma douce. Il est temps d'aller dormir.

- Mais je dors déjà ! proteste-t-elle mollement.

- Agent Keen… la grondez-vous gentiment.

- Portez-moi… demande-t-elle d'une voix geignarde.

- J'adorerais, Lizzie, mais j'ai oublié mes muscles à la maison. Soyez raisonnable.

- S'il-vous-plait…

- Vous allez me tuer », soupirez-vous.

D'un bras, vous lui entourez les épaules et la redressez dans le fauteuil moelleux dans lequel elle s'est oubliée. Elle pousse un gémissement déchirant et s'agrippe à votre cou comme une petite fille. Vous riez et, passant votre autre bras sous ses genoux, vous la soulevez, attentif à vos lombaires délicates. Vous la portez jusqu'à son lit où vous la déposez un peu plus brutalement que vous ne l'aviez imaginé dans certaines de vos rêveries. Vous basculez sur elle et vous retenez d'une main pour ne pas l'écraser. Vous aussi sentez la fatigue de la journée vous envahir et vous éprouvez le besoin de vous reposer un peu. Vous la glissez tant bien que mal sous les couvertures et la bordez tendrement avant de déposer un nouveau baiser des plus chastes sur son front. Assis au bord du matelas, vous repoussez ses cheveux et caressez doucement son visage. Elle sourit et ouvre difficilement les yeux pour darder sur vous un regard que l'épuisement a rendu flou.

« Je croyais que nous devions encore parler, chuchote-t-elle.

- Ça attendra, Lizzie, lui murmurez-vous sans cesser de lui caresser la joue du bout des doigts.

- J'ai des souvenirs, dit-elle.

- Des souvenirs ?

- De l'incendie. De mon père. Je le vois me sortir de ma chambre en feu, dans la fumée et le bruit du bois qui craque. »

Vous gardez le silence, égaré dans le film trop distinct de vos propres réminiscences. Vous vous retenez de pousser un soupir de dépit et de lui hurler que c'est vous qui l'avez sauvée des flammes en ce jour funeste. Vous aimez Lizzie de tout votre cœur, mais, franchement, à cet instant précis, vous songez qu'elle est loin d'être une flèche. En même temps, vous n'oubliez pas qu'il lui aura fallu pas loin d'un an pour réaliser que Tom était le plus grand douch bag du monde…

Au moins semble-t-elle avoir évincé de ses réflexions l'idée saugrenue que vous puissiez être son géniteur.

Vous vous souvenez comme si c'était hier de ce coup de fil, immédiatement après votre évasion des griffes de cette enflure d'Anslo Garrick. Après des mois de flirt intensif et la preuve, indubitable, que vous teniez à elle plus qu'à votre propre vie, elle n'avait malgré tout pas pu s'empêcher de vous poser cette question stupide : « êtes-vous mon père ? ». Quelques secondes avaient été nécessaires à votre esprit hébété pour assimiler cette notion incongrue tant celle-ci vous avait semblé absurde dans le contexte. Vous savez qu'elle n'en est plus là, heureusement, mais il lui faudra encore du temps pour accepter votre participation dans son sauvetage lors de l'incendie qui a coûté la vie de sa famille et, accessoirement, votre liberté.

« Vous pleurez, Ray ? »

Vous secouez la tête et portez une main à votre joue. Une larme s'écoule lentement, cheminant dans les méandres de votre peau sillonnée de rides et vous l'essuyez d'un geste agacé. Vous vous relevez lentement et la bordez une dernière fois, soudain pressé de quitter sa chambre. Elle se rendort presqu'aussitôt et vous vous éloignez, le cœur étrangement lourd.

« Bonne nuit, petite Lizzie », dites-vous à mi-voix en sortant de la pièce.

**oooOoOooo**

C'est la sensation d'une présence étrangère qui vous réveille et vous vous figez dans votre lit, à l'écoute. Le bruit d'une respiration rapide vous informe sur la localisation de l'intrus et, en moins d'une seconde, vos réflexes ont pris le dessus et vous allumez la lumière tout en braquant votre glock sur l'importun.

Elizabeth a un hoquet de surprise en se découvrant mise en joue et elle recule d'un pas. Vous papillonnez des yeux sans parvenir à croire ce que vous voyez. Enfin, au bout d'une interminable minute d'incrédulité, vous baissez votre arme et la reposez sur votre table de nuit.

Lizzie se tient devant vous, nue et fragile et vous restez sans rien dire, sidéré par cette apparition. C'est elle qui prend l'initiative et, sans attendre de permission que vous n'êtes pas en état de donner, elle se glisse sous les draps et vous rejoint, collant son corps menu au vôtre, et gémit d'aise en sentant votre chaleur la réchauffer. Elle vient immédiatement s'emparer de votre sexe qui, plus réactif que vous, n'a pas attendu pour durcir et le caresse avec douceur, vous arrachant un gémissement de désir. Toute stupéfaction évaporée, vous saisissez son visage entre vos mains et l'embrassez fiévreusement, fouillant sa bouche de votre langue avide. Elle vous rend votre baiser avec voracité sans cesser ses caresses et vous grognez dans sa bouche sous l'effet du plaisir qu'elle vous procure. Elle s'approche encore plus de vous et fait profiter sa propre intimité des caresses qu'elle prodigue à votre membre à présent totalement érigé. Vous sentez le bout de votre gland délicieusement enveloppé par sa douce chaleur tandis que sa main continue ses va et vient et vous vous demandez avec une jalousie très masculine où et avec qui elle a déjà pratiqué ces attouchements. N'y tenant plus, vous poussez brusquement vos hanches contre elle et elle s'ouvre pour vous laisser entrer. Ses chairs douces et brûlantes sont diaboliquement resserrées autour de vous et vous prenez quelques secondes pour vous remettre de cette violente sensation d'enveloppement. Chaque centimètre carré de votre peau est en contact avec elle et c'est si bon que vous en perdez toute notion de temps et de lieu. Vous restez côte-à-côte et vous lui faites l'amour avec une passion que vous ne soupçonniez plus chez vous. Vous avez envie de lui faire connaître toute l'étendue de votre amour pour elle, vous voulez l'entendre gémir, supplier et jouir sous vos assauts. Votre main se glisse entre ses fesses et atteint des zones que vous espérez inexplorées. Votre doigt vient chercher un peu de son humidité avant de revenir pousser avec douceur contre les chairs tendres qui cèdent avec peine. Lizzie se fige sous votre caresse inhabituelle et vous l'apaisez d'un baiser, heureux d'être peut-être le premier à lui faire découvrir ce genre de plaisirs. Ses hanches s'agitent soudain avec plus de vigueur et vous sentez votre doigt pénétrer lentement l'étroit orifice. Sa respiration se fait plus rauque et plus rapide, et, déjà, ses muscles intimes se resserrent davantage sur vous, comprimant votre sexe d'une manière douloureusement excitante. Le visage dans votre cou, elle gémit avec plus de force, agitée de spasmes et de tremblements et, moins d'une seconde plus tard, elle se laisse emporter par un orgasme violent et sonore qu'elle ne cherche pas à cacher. Emu par tant d'abandon naïf et excité par les contractions de sa chair sur vous, vous ne tardez pas à la rejoindre et explosez en elle sans prêter aucune attention à ce que vos voisins pourraient entendre.

Vous restez, las et pantelants, enlacés l'un dans l'autre, trempés de sueur, haletants et heureux. Vous vous sentez bien, complet et apaisé. Vous écrasez Liz de tout votre poids et, rapidement, vous entendez vos propres ronflements avant même d'avoir conscience que vous êtes endormi, votre sexe toujours confortablement enfoui dans le sien.

**oooOoOooo**

Un rire.

Un rire au timbre léger, clair et fluet, qui tinte comme du cristal dans le silence de votre chambre.

Un rire d'enfant.

Vous ouvrez les yeux et contemplez le plafond que les rayons de la pleine lune baignent d'une lueur blafarde. Vous êtes en train de vous demander ce qui vous a réveillé lorsque le rire retentit à nouveau, parfaitement distinct. Vous vous redressez pour vous asseoir dans le grand lit et regardez autour de vous, intrigué. Comme vous vous y attendiez, vous ne distinguez rien et supposez que c'est le fruit de votre imagination. Vos nuits n'ont jamais été des plus tranquilles depuis que vous êtes devenu le si redouté Médiateur du Crime. Vous tournez la tête et vos yeux se posent sur la forme emmitouflée sous les couvertures, à vos côtés. Vous souriez tendrement et vous rallongez auprès de Lizzie, la serrant dans vos bras. Partagé entre votre désir pour elle et l'envie plus raisonnable de lui permettre de se reposer, vous déposez de petits baisers dans sa nuque. Elle ne bouge pas et vous appuyez vos câlins, laissant vos mains glisser contre sa peau nue et offerte, caressant et explorant tout ce que, dans votre empressement de tout à l'heure, vous n'avez pas eu le temps de découvrir.

Elle reste parfaitement impassible et vous vous étonnez soudain de la sentir si froide sous vos doigts.

« Lizzie ? Trésor ? »

Elle ne répond pas et vous la secouez gentiment, subitement inquiet par son absence de réactions. Vos doigts remontent vers son cou pour prendre son pouls et vous hoquetez de stupeur en sentant un liquide chaud et visqueux s'écouler de sa gorge. En un instant vous allumez la lumière et contemplez, impuissant, le corps sans vie d'Elizabeth baignant dans une mare de sang. Dans votre propre lit. A côté de vous. Comment avez-vous pu laisser cela arriver ?

Pris de folie, vous poussez un cri d'agonie et la prenez dans vos bras en pleurant et la bercez, anéanti.

« Lizzie, murmurez-vous, le visage baigné de larmes de souffrance. Lizzie ! »

Vous tempêtez et sanglotez en même temps, répétant son nom en une litanie lancinante, ne sachant que faire ou qui appeler. Vous voulez simplement rester près d'elle et attendre qu'elle se réveille. Ça n'est pas vrai. Ça ne peut pas être vrai.

« Ray… »

Vous ouvrez les yeux et la regardez. Son beau visage est livide et ses lèvres, exsangues, ont pris une couleur bleue que vous ne connaissez que trop bien. Vous percevez sur votre amour les marques de la mort que vous avez vues si souvent sur tant de personnes, alliées ou ennemies et vous savez, avec une effroyable certitude, qu'elle ne reviendra pas. Vous n'avez pas su tenir votre promesse. Votre empressement à la faire vôtre lui a coûté la vie.

« Ray… »

Quelqu'un vous tire par le bras, essaye de vous éloigner d'elle et vous vous débattez furieusement pour échapper à cette poigne solide qui vous entraine, inexorablement, vous force à la laisser et à partir.

« Non ! criez-vous avec véhémence.

- Ray ! »

Cette fois, vous ouvrez vraiment les yeux. Vous vous êtes emmêlés dans vos couvertures humides de sueur froide. Liz penche vers vous un visage inquiet et sa main fraîche est un véritable réconfort sur votre front brûlant.

« Ray… je vous ai entendu crier. Tout va bien ? »

Vous clignez des yeux, stupide et égaré. Vous regardez le lit et n'y voyez nul cadavre. Un cauchemar. Vous avez fait un cauchemar. Elizabeth se tient devant vous, une expression angoissée sur le visage. Elle porte un T-shirt large et un pantalon de survêtement. Vous ne comprenez plus rien. Vous sentez les larmes rouler le long de vos joues sans pouvoir rien faire pour les arrêter et Liz s'assied à côté de vous pour vous prendre dans vos bras. Vous vous laissez aller à son étreinte et pleurez doucement contre elle, à la fois heureux de la savoir en vie et déconcerté à l'idée que seule votre imagination est à l'origine du plaisir que vous avez ressenti avec elle un peu plus tôt. Vous la serrez plus fort, enfouissant votre visage dans son cou, l'embrassant et reniflant son parfum pour vous assurer qu'elle est bien là. Vivante. Chaude. Vous la faites basculer sur le lit avec vous et la couvrez de baisers sans vous inquiéter de savoir si elle est ou non consentante. Vous goûtez la saveur de vos propres larmes sur elle et gémissez de désir contenu.

« Ray… murmure-t-elle contre votre bouche.

- Chut. Reste. S'il-te-plait, reste. »

Elle vous repousse un peu et vous regarde comme si elle ne vous avait jamais vu auparavant. Vous êtes trop fébrile pour réfléchir, pourtant, vous avez conscience que votre comportement a de quoi l'effrayer.

« Ray, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

- Je sais. Mais j'ai besoin que tu restes près de moi. Reste dans mes bras. Juste cette nuit. »

Vous lui laissez un peu de champ libre et lui permettez de prendre sa décision. Elle vous regarde de ses grands yeux écarquillés de fatigue et vous vous en voulez de lui imposer ça. Vous êtes en train de vous raviser et vous préparez à lui dire que ça n'est pas grave et qu'elle peut aller se recoucher dans son propre lit, quand elle écarte les couvertures et se glisse à vos côtés. Vous ne réalisez que vous êtes nu qu'au moment où elle se colle contre vous. Vous vous sentez mal à l'aise un court instant puis elle vient poser sa tête sur votre poitrine et baille longuement.

Elle s'endort immédiatement et vous frissonnez sous son souffle tiède. Vous la regardez dormir, sereine et confiante dans vos bras et vous fermez les yeux à votre tour, sentant le sommeil vous gagner à nouveau.

* * *

><p><strong>Et un cours de géographie vénitienne, un ! J'adore cette ville et son aura de mystère ! Et vous avez vu ? Les lunettes de soleil sont revenues ! ^^<strong>

**Désolée pour la scène entre Lizzie et Red, je ne voulais pas, mes doigts ont écrit ça tous seuls. J'ai quand même essayé de ne pas tomber dans le vulgaire.**

**Des reviews jusqu'au prochain chapitre sur Samar et sa rencontre avec le libidineux Aro Venturi ?**


	5. Chapter 5 : Samar

**Je m'excuse pour le retard avec lequel je publie ce chapitre. Le réveillon de Noël s'est révélé plus mouvementé que prévu et j'ai dû m'adapter à pas mal d'imprévus. On ne choisit pas sa famille...**

**De plus, une amie voulait un OS comme cadeau de Noël, ça m'a pris un peu de temps aussi !**

**Bref... je ne me cherche pas d'excuses ! Voici donc le premier chapitre de Samar ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>SAMAR<strong>

Vous refermez la porte sous le nez de Reddington qui vous sourit d'un air entendu. Vous n'aviez nul besoin d'aide de sa part pour séduire Aram mais vous reconnaissez volontiers qu'il vous facilite les choses aujourd'hui. Une suite des plus luxueuses rien que pour vous deux, dans le plus bel hôtel de la très romantique cité des Doges… et une couverture impliquant que vous deviez former un couple… vous ne pouviez pas rêver mieux. Vous êtes assez persuadée qu'Aram éprouve les mêmes sentiments à l'égard du déroulement de cette mission mais, pour le moment, une peur irrationnelle semble avoir pris le dessus sur toute autre émotion et votre première tâche semble devoir consister à apaiser ses angoisses, quelles qu'elles puissent être. Vous espérez toutefois que ce n'est pas vous qui lui faites cet effet et que c'est bien sa timidité qui est à l'origine de sa pâleur et du fait qu'il transpire à grosses gouttes. Vous vous tournez vers lui et lui faites votre sourire le plus charmeur. Il déglutit et lève la main pour vous faire coucou. C'est si mignon et enfantin que vous pouffez avant d'avancer vers le salon pour explorer votre suite. Vous le voyez du coin de l'œil se frapper le front en s'injuriant silencieusement.

Vous ne savez pas pourquoi Aram vous attendrit autant. Vous n'aviez jamais été attirée par un homme aussi inoffensif. Tous vos amants sans exception appartiennent à l'élite des services secrets du monde entier et tous sont capables de tuer n'importe qui à l'aide d'une pince à escargots en moins de deux secondes. Jamais vous n'auriez imaginé être attirée par un geek filiforme en costume cravate, plus anxieux qu'une pucelle à son premier rendez-vous. Peut-être est-ce ce qui vous touche autant chez lui. Sa candeur, sa spontanéité, son honnêteté. Parfois, il vous fait penser à un enfant. Un enfant timide et dévoué, prêt à tous les sacrifices pour aider et combler les attentes de son entourage.

Sa générosité. Vous acquiescez pour vous-même. C'est sa générosité qui vous impressionne chez lui. Personne n'a jamais eu autant d'attentions à votre égard. Personne ne s'est jamais tenu à votre chevet jusqu'à votre réveil. Personne ne vous a regardé avec autant d'amour et d'admiration dans les yeux. Pas un de vos amants ne vous a aimée. Vous ne leur avez jamais laissé cette opportunité. Cette constatation effrayante se fracasse au mur de votre conscience et fissure l'armure impénétrable dans laquelle vous vous dissimulez depuis l'enfance. Aram, à force de douceur et d'émouvantes maladresses, a réussi là où tous les hommes de votre vie ont échoué : il vous a séduit. Et vous l'avez laissé faire.

Un long frisson remonte le long de votre dos et vous sentez votre cœur se serrer un court instant. Il s'écoule un temps anormalement long avant que vous n'analysiez l'émotion qui vous étreint et la reconnaître vous coupe le souffle : vous êtes heureuse. Heureuse d'être ici avec lui. Heureuse de la vie qui s'offre à vous et de ses infinies possibilités. Certes, le Mossad n'en a pas fini avec vous et vous êtes parfaitement consciente du danger qu'il peut encore représenter pour vous et vos proches mais vous bénéficiez à présent des protections conjointes de Reddington et du FBI qui, alliées à votre habileté en terme d'utilisation d'informations, devraient suffire à vous protéger des agressions de vos anciens collègues. Trahir le Mossad en dévoilant au FBI le nom d'Ali Hassan a fait de vous la cible prioritaire de vos anciens employeurs mais vous avez pour vous de connaître la moindre opération d'importance des services secrets israéliens et possédez suffisamment d'informations pour les tenir en respect encore quelques mois. Jusqu'à présent, ils ont eu le bon goût de ne pas insister en comprenant que vous étiez prête à divulguer bien plus qu'un simple nom de trafiquant. Vous avez dans vos bagages de quoi faire tomber les têtes de plusieurs dirigeants, dont le Premier Ministre israélien lui-même. Vous savez qu'ils ne tenteront rien de plus pour le moment. Cela vous laisse le temps de préparer votre défense et de vous entourer des meilleurs.

Vous ne regrettez rien. Comme vous l'avez dit à Reddington, vous ne pouvez envisager de travailler au sein de la Task Force sans considérer votre équipe comme la première des priorités. Votre allégeance ne peut aller qu'aux personnes dont vous avez la charge. Et Reddington vous a confié la vie de chacun de vos partenaires en vous impliquant dans cette histoire. Pas seulement Elizabeth. Vous êtes désormais engagée envers tous les membres de cette équipe, professionnellement et personnellement. Qu'ils le veuillent ou non, ils sont tous sous votre protection et vous donneriez sans hésiter votre vie pour eux.

Et vous en éprouvez une grande satisfaction. Et un immense bonheur. Tout en réfléchissant, vous êtes entrée dans l'une des chambres et vous êtes avancée vers la fenêtre d'où vous contemplez les eaux calmes du Grand Canal. Sur la rive opposée, vous voyez une imposante basilique qui vous rappelle le Sacré Cœur de Paris. Les rues et les canaux sont calmes et vous songez que les conditions sont excellentes pour visiter une ville d'ordinaire si prisée par les touristes. Une nouvelle fois, vous louez l'initiative de Reddington qui vous permet de vous évader quelques jours du quotidien pesant. Si l'affaire n'était pas si étrange, vous vous croiriez presque en vacances.

« Je… je crois qu'il faut nous préparer, agent Navabi », bafouille Aram avec embarras.

Vous vous retournez et le voyez dans l'encadrement de la porte, hésitant à entrer franchement dans la pièce. Vous soupirez et vous vous approchez de lui à pas lents.

« Aram, dites-vous d'une voix douce, combien de fois vous ai-je demandé de m'appeler Samar ?

- Environ cinquante-deux fois, dit-il en vous souriant d'un air désolé.

- Et de me tutoyer ?

- Moins, sans doute.

- Alors ?

- Alors ça va être difficile, vous m'impressionnez beaucoup trop. »

Vous riez. Sa franchise teintée d'ingénuité vous plaît.

« Commencez par Samar, proposez-vous. Le reste suivra. »

Il acquiesce et vous le voyez déglutir à mesure que vous vous approchez. Vous appréciez sa compagnie dénuée de fourberie et de faux-semblant. Aram est incapable du moindre mensonge. Vous qui avez navigué toute votre vie au milieu des intrigues et des louvoiements, vous trouvez le monde de l'agent Mojtabai apaisant et y puisez un réconfort inattendu.

Vous n'êtes plus qu'à un pas de votre partenaire tétanisé lorsque des coups discrets frappés à la porte retentissent, vous interrompant dans votre manœuvre d'approche. Aram pousse un soupir et le soulagement qui se dessine sur ses traits ne vous échappe pas. Trop pressée. Vous êtes trop pressée pour lui. Il ne semble pas avoir l'habitude des attaques frontales et, à trop vouloir le brusquer, vous allez le braquer et annihiler vos chances de voir évoluer la situation à votre avantage. Vous reculez d'un pas pour lui rendre son espace vital et le laissez s'enfuir en direction de la porte d'entrée, le suivant de loin comme un félin en chasse. A peine cette comparaison évoquée, vous vous sentez honteuse de la façon dont vous envisagez de séduire Aram. Il n'est pas une proie et vous ne le chassez pas. Pas lui. Pas comme ça. Vous laissez partir le prédateur en vous et vous astreignez à calmer vos ardeurs, brusquement décidée à lui laisser l'initiative de la manœuvre.

Il ouvre la porte sur Dembe et Donald, tous deux en costume noir. Votre mission vous revient en tête et vous songez qu'elle vous fera une distraction bienvenue pour évacuer le désir de vous approprier Aram. Vous vous concentrez sur votre rôle tandis que les deux hommes entrent dans votre suite.

« La boutique de l'hôtel nous attend, dit Dembe avec son habituelle efficacité.

- Allons-y, confirmez-vous de votre ton le plus professionnel. Reddington nous rejoint ?

- Mr Reddington ne vient pas avec nous. »

Vous ricanez. Le salaud vous laisse faire le boulot emmerdant pendant qu'il conte fleurette à l'agent Keen. Cela ne vous étonne même pas. Peu importe. Vous connaissez votre rôle et les enjeux, pour le reste, vous improviserez. Vous avez l'habitude.

« Ah bon ? Mr Reddington ne vient pas ? »

Aram a l'air plus déçu qu'un petit garçon apprenant que le Père Noël ne passera pas cette année. Vous savez l'importance qu'il accorde au criminel et la fascination que celui-ci exerce sur lui et une nouvelle bouffée de tendre sympathie vous envahit. Vous vous approchez de lui et lui prenez le bras avec douceur.

« Nous n'avons pas besoin de lui, Aram. Dembe connait la situation aussi bien que Reddington.

- Je vous expliquerai tout ce que je sais quand nous serons en route », le rassure Dembe.

Aram se laisse convaincre et vous sortez tous les quatre de la suite pour rallier le rez-de-chaussée du palace où trône la boutique luxueuse dans laquelle s'entassent avec un raffinement discret les complets Armani et les robes Chanel. Votre choix se porte sur un tailleur noir à la coupe stricte. La jupe crayon vous fait une silhouette fine, toute en longueur et vous vous rehaussez encore de quelques centimètres à l'aide d'une paire d'escarpins noirs au talon si fin qu'il en semble instable. A l'autre bout de la boutique, Aram et Don vous jettent un regard dérobé et vous entendez presque le hurlement excité du loup de Tex Avery en voyant leurs yeux s'attarder sur vos jambes. Vous vous approchez d'eux de cette démarche langoureuse que vous avez travaillé des années durant et qui vous permet d'aborder n'importe quel homme, quel que soit son influence et son niveau de pouvoir, avec l'assurance tranquille que son attention vous est acquise. La charmeuse de serpents. C'est ainsi que vos collègues vous appelaient au sein du Mossad. Un surnom qui n'est pas fait pour vous déplaire.

Les agents Ressler et Mojtabai n'en perdent pas une miette et vous regardent avancer en retenant leur souffle. Votre catwalk chaloupé les subjugue et vous prenez un grand plaisir à vous montrer en spectacle. Seul Dembe a compris votre petit jeu et un sourire amusé vient jouer sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il vous observe avec une curiosité attentive, d'un prédateur à un autre. Aram est en train d'essayer un costume noir qui, bien que splendide, ne lui rend pas justice. Vous avisez le vendeur et lui demandez quelque chose qui mettrait davantage en valeur la haute taille et la minceur de celui qui doit être votre mari et qui, à ce titre, se doit de présenter aussi bien que vous. Le jeune homme s'incline très bas et part demander conseil au gérant qui vous observe depuis le comptoir. Vous les voyez s'entretenir à voix basse, puis le gérant, un immense italien au maintien précieux et exagérément efféminé, hoche la tête dans votre direction pour vous signifier qu'il a compris votre souhait et vous rejoint en quelques longues enjambées maniérées, ses mains s'agitant au rythme de sa marche sautillante.

Arrivé à vos côtés, il vous prend la main et fait mine d'y déposer un baiser

« Chère madame, dit-il avec en français avec un fort accent méridional. Monsieur.

Il se tourne vers Aram et lui fait un sourire éblouissant. Vous toussotez légèrement en voyant votre prétendu mari se tortiller sous le regard appuyé et éloquent du vendeur qui, soit dit en passant, ne manque pas de culot.

« Je comprends parfaitement votre demande, Madame Khan, vous dit-il avec un sourire en coin qui vous agace prodigieusement. Monsieur est taillé un peu comme moi, si ? Long et fin comme un angelo di Bernini… »

C'est sans doute la première fois qu'Aram se voit comparé à une sculpture d'un maître italien et il ne sait de toute évidence que faire de cette allégation. Le vendeur farfouille en chantonnant dans ses collections et en sort triomphalement un complet bleu nuit qu'il confie à Aram avant de le guider vers la cabine d'essayage. Il s'y enferme, les bras encombrés du costume et vous attendez patiemment, la chanson « Pretty Woman » s'insinuant insidieusement dans votre tête. Lorsqu'il émerge de la petite pièce, moins de deux minutes plus tard, vous laissez échapper une exclamation admirative. Le costume cintré marque sa taille tout en gommant sa minceur et ajoute adroitement de l'étoffe à ses épaules étroites. Même Donald Ressler, resté en retrait, ne peut s'empêcher un sifflement enthousiaste. Dembe, quant à lui, hoche la tête avec approbation.

Aram avale vos compliments avec une gêne touchante. Il regarde ses pieds et ses joues se colorent imperceptiblement sous l'effet de l'embarras qu'il ressent à être le centre de l'intérêt de magasin entier.

« Nous prendrons celui-ci, informez-vous le vendeur qui acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête.

- Pronto, répond-il en claquant des doigts vers son employé. Et des chaussures aussi ? »

Il s'est exprimé sur un ton un peu trop condescendant à votre goût et vous baissez les yeux vers les mocassins noirs à l'aspect confortable que porte Aram. Vous grimacez, sachant à quel point cet accessoire est important pour les italiens. Votre ami va devoir souffrir un peu pour les besoins de la mission.

« Qu'avez-vous à nous proposer ? », demandez-vous d'une voix sèche.

Le gérant se racle la gorge et son léger recul vous indique qu'il a compris votre mécontentement devant sa moquerie à peine voilée. Il s'absente quelques minutes en arrière-boutique et vous le voyez revenir avec plusieurs boîtes empilées qu'il porte avec adresse jusqu'à vous. Il en sort des chaussures vernies de marque italienne et vous vous apercevez en voyant Aram les essayer sans protester qu'il a d'instinct choisi la bonne taille. Le jeune agent fait la moue en effectuant quelques pas et vous devinez qu'il ne se sent pas à l'aise dans ces souliers trop rigides. Malheureusement, l'heure avance et vous craignez qu'il n'ait pas le loisir de faire la fine bouche.

« Mehran, chéri ? », vous enquérez-vous en utilisant son nom d'emprunt.

Il hausse les épaules et lève vers vous un visage indécis. Vous vous mordillez les lèvres en songeant qu'il vous aurait fallu travailler vos rôles avec davantage de professionnalisme.

« Elles me serrent un peu.

- Elles se feront, Mr Khan, lui assure vendeur d'un ton confiant. C'est de l'excellent cuir de vache, très souple. De la très belle qualité.

- Je les prends », dit-il avec une soudaine gravité.

Il darde sur vous un regard impénétrable et vous souriez, soulagée de le voir enfin endosser sa fausse identité de magnat du pétrole iranien.

« Vous ferez remonter nos vêtements dans notre suite, dit-il avec un mépris nouveau.

- Bien, monsieur. »

Dembe s'est avancé vers la caisse et présente une carte de crédit au jeune italien qui s'empresse d'encaisser le paiement. Vous ne l'attendez pas et sortez, accompagnée d'Aram qui se redresse à vos côtés, plus fier qu'un paon. Vous ralliez le centre du hall du palace et vous vous arrêtez avant de franchir les portes. Ressler vous suit à une distance raisonnable pour un garde du corps et vous voyez Dembe presser le pas pour vous rejoindre, vos manteaux sur le bras.

« Aram, dites-vous à voix basse, nous devons parler de nos personnages. »

Vous vous rendez compte avec bien trop de retard que le jeune agent n'est pas habitué aux missions de terrain, et encore moins aux infiltrations. Il n'est pas formé à jouer un rôle et vous devez l'affranchir avant d'aller où que ce soit. Vous vous giflez mentalement. Au lieu de tenter une approche romantique dans votre suite, vous auriez dû commencer par là. Cela vous aurait épargné l'attitude hautaine du vendeur de la boutique. Vous soupirez. Il n'est pas trop tard.

Aram hoche gravement la tête face à votre air sérieux.

« Pardon commence-t-il, je ne suis pas…

- Ne vous excusez pas, c'était à moi de m'assurer que tout se passerait bien. Nous devons nous tutoyer et nous appeler par nos prénoms. Tu es Mehran.

- Et vous… toi… bafouille-t-il, Ilham.

- Nous sommes un couple de riches iraniens. Notre fortune nous vient en partie du pétrole, en partie du trafic d'armes.

- Du trafic d'armes ? gémit-il. C'est indispensable ?

- Ce n'est pas quelque chose que nous allons crier sur les toits, mais cela nous donne de la substance pour nos personnages, lui indiquez-vous. Tu dois être plus froid et moins effacé. Intransigeant. Et, en même temps, un peu excentrique.

- Ça va être dur.

- Je sais. Nous t'en demandons beaucoup.

- Je peux le faire, dit-il avec assurance.

- Je n'en doute pas.

- Tout va bien ? demande Dembe qui vous a rejoint et vous tend vos manteaux avec diligence.

- Briefing de dernière minute.

Il approuve d'un signe de tête avant de regarder sa montre.

« Nous devons y aller. Me Ripoli nous attend dans 15 minutes. Le taxi est déjà là. »

Vous regardez Aram. Vous devez reconnaître qu'il a fière allure dans son costume Yves Saint-Laurent qui apporte de la consistance à sa silhouette juste aux bons endroits. Ses cheveux noirs en désordre et sa courte barbe bien taillée correspondent parfaitement à l'idée qu'un vénitien pourrait se faire d'un prince iranien et vous songez que l'illusion tiendra tant qu'il s'efforcera d'afficher la même expression un peu lointaine et indifférente qui pourrait presque passer pour du dédain avec de l'entraînement. Vous voyez qu'il fait de son mieux et cela s'avérera suffisant pour tous ceux qui ne chercheront pas plus loin. A vous de vous arranger pour que nul n'ait envie d'aller chercher plus loin.

Vous suivez Dembe sur le pont d'accostage où une navette taxi attend, moteur allumé. Vous embarquez tous les quatre et le pilote démarre en trombe avant de faire demi-tour pour remonter le Grand Canal.

« Où allons-nous ? demandez-vous à Dembe.

- Le quartier juif. C'est là que se trouve l'étude du notaire chez qui vous allez signer l'acte de vente. »

Il tient à la main la mallette de Reddington. Un million d'euros en liquide. Cela ne vous émeut pas ; vous avez déjà transporté davantage lors de transactions bien plus hasardeuses. Vous vous tournez vers Aram qui se tient très droit et jette des coups d'œil exagérément hautains tout autour de lui. Vous le laissez faire, amusée qu'il se prenne au jeu.

« Ce notaire, chez qui nous allons… reprenez-vous à l'attention de Dembe.

- Me Ripoli.

- Que sait-il exactement ?

- C'est un associé de Raymond. C'est lui qui était en charge de l'achat de l'île par Brugno.

- Il est fiable ?

- Bien sûr que non, murmure le jeune noir. Personne n'est jamais fiable à cent pour cent.

- Même pas vous ? »

Dembe tourne son corps massif vers vous et vous regarde de toute sa hauteur.

« Jusqu'à quel point l'est-il dans ce cas ? », insistez-vous sans vous laisser impressionner.

« Nous en savons suffisamment sur lui pour le dissuader de nous doubler. Et nous le payons bien. Il a l'oreille des élus de la cité et assez d'influence pour faire pression sur le maire.

- Mais vous ne lui faites pas confiance. »

Ce n'était pas une question. Dembe ferme les yeux et vous sourit avec malice.

« Cela fait longtemps que je travaille avec Raymond. », dit-il, laconique, comme si cela devait trancher le sujet.

Vous hochez la tête. Vous comprenez ce qu'il veut dire. Reddington n'a pas survécu pendant vingt ans parmi les requins en faisant aveuglément confiance au plus insignifiant de ses larbins. Vous regardez Dembe avec intérêt. Depuis combien de temps est-il au service du Médiateur du Crime ? Quelles leçons a-t-il apprises de lui ? Le garde du corps discret et taciturne pourrait bien être sa plus belle création. Est-ce ce qu'il s'efforce de reproduire avec Keen ?

Votre navette taxi suit les méandres tranquilles du Grand Canal et remonte la ville jusqu'au Cannaregio, qui délimite l'entrée du quartier du Ghetto, ancienne patrie des juifs de la Sérénissime. Vous accostez à quelques encablures de l'embranchement entre les deux canaux et vous entendez Dembe demander au pilote de vous attendre. Il lui fait passer une liasse de billets confortable qui semble convenir à votre chauffeur : il fait une courbette magistrale et part se coucher en travers des sièges de son embarcation, visiblement prêt à renoncer à d'autres clients pour avoir le plaisir de vous conduire où bon vous semblera.

L'argent n'est pas une fin en soi mais il arrange bien des situations. Reddington ne serait pas l'homme influent et redouté qu'il est aujourd'hui s'il n'avait pas une immense fortune à sa disposition pour lui ouvrir toute sorte de portes. Pourtant, il l'utilise avec bon goût et intelligence, la mettant sans aucune arrière-pensée au service de sa cause. Cet homme force votre respect. Vous êtes honorée de travailler pour lui.

Dembe vous guide à travers les ruelles pavées et propres menant aux synagogues du Ghetto. L'endroit vous semble paisible, éloigné du centre touristique que constitue la place Saint-Marc et vous comprenez qu'on puisse vouloir y établir son lieu de travail. A peine deux minutes de marche vous suffisent pour parvenir au pied d'un immeuble jaune poussin, fraîchement repeint, perdu parmi ses voisins ocre et bleus. L'ensemble vous donne l'impression d'une aquarelle naïve aux couleurs vives et gaies. Dembe pousse la porte et vous laisse entrer en vous précisant : « au premier étage ». Vous montez, suivie de près par Aram et Ressler. Sur le palier, un petit homme replet vous attend avec une impatience à peine dissimulée. Il vous sourit d'un air affable et attrape votre main avec la rapidité d'un serpent pour y déposer un baiser humide et gluant. Vous souriez à votre tour et tentez de récupérer votre main le plus délicatement possible.

« Monsieur et madame Khan ! Quelle joie de vous voir enfin chez nous ! Je suis Me Ripoli. »

Vous aviez deviné. Vous vous effacez pour permettre à votre époux de serrer à son tour la main molle et moite du notaire, puis celui-ci vous fait entrer dans son étude à grand renfort de bruyants éclats de voix congratulant votre venue tant attendue. Vous roulez les yeux, songeant qu'il en fait un peu trop. Un début de migraine vient gâcher cette journée qui avait pourtant si bien commencé. Un rapide coup d'œil vers Dembe vous apprend qu'il est habitué au numéro du notable et son haussement de sourcils vous conforte dans l'idée que vous n'êtes pas la seule à le trouver agaçant. Il vous mène jusqu'à son bureau, un antre digne d'un épisode de Sherlock Holmes : les murs lambrissés de bois verni disparaissent derrière des étagères croulantes de vieux livres à la couverture usée et craquelée. Dans un coin de la petite pièce trône un fauteuil Voltaire élimé à l'air confortable près duquel s'entassent des piles de livres instables. Une puanteur faite de de tabac, de vieux papier et de moisi stagne dans l'air renfermé. Le tapis usé sur lequel vous marchez montre des traces de griffures et vous comprenez brusquement d'où provient cette odeur prégnante d'urine de chat qui vous a agressée à votre entrée dans l'appartement. Un immense bureau en chêne massif, encombré de dossiers posés pêle-mêle, coupe littéralement la pièce en deux. Me Ripoli le contourne d'une démarche pesante et s'assoit dans son imposant fauteuil en cuir, vous invitant d'un geste à prendre place face à lui. Vous regardez Aram et Dembe et vous asseyez à votre tour, les yeux rivés à ceux du notaire. Vous ne l'aimez pas. Vos activités vous ont rendue excellent juge de la nature humaine et vos sens sont en alerte face à cet homme. Vous vous raclez la gorge et vous préparez à jouer votre rôle.

**oooOoOooo**

L'humidité brumeuse et glacée venue du canal vous transperce et vous remontez votre col en frissonnant. Vous avez pris place dans le taxi fluvial, allégés d'un million de dollars. La transaction s'est passée sans aucun souci et vous et Aram avez signé les documents de propriété de vos faux noms de Mehran et Ilham Khan. Le notaire, volubile, vous a félicités pour votre magnifique acquisition et vous a appris que le maire de la Cité des Doges en personne vous attendait à l'hôtel de ville pour discuter d'une visite de l'île dans les jours prochains. Vous ignorez jusqu'à quel point Ripoli est impliqué dans les affaires de Reddington et où s'arrête sa connaissance de cette affaire. Ce manque d'informations vous a gênée dans votre échange avec lui. Dembe, fidèle à son personnage de garde du corps, ne vous a été d'aucune aide, pas plus que Don ou Aram, qui vous a laissé l'entière direction des opérations. Beaucoup de détails vous restent inconnus et vous n'aimez pas le manque de préparation avec lequel vous avez abordé cette affaire. Votre formation d'agent du Mossad vous a appris à ne rien laisser au hasard et vous avez l'habitude de préparer chacune de vos missions avec une minutie maniaque. Le jour où vous avez permis à Reddington d'entrer dans votre vie, vous avez compris qu'il serait toujours le seul à avoir toutes les cartes en main et que vous devriez jouer selon ses règles. Bien que vous lui fassiez curieusement confiance, vous aimez savoir où vous allez. Là, vous vous sentez aveugle et suivre un fil d'Ariane n'a jamais été votre tasse de thé.

Pas une fois, le notaire n'a évoqué Brugno et sa disparition malencontreuse, pas plus que l'achat de l'île ou le rejet de celui-ci par les autorités compétentes. Supposait-il que vous le saviez ? Où jugeait-il qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de vous en informer ?

Le trajet vous semble durer une éternité sur les eaux froides et, lasse et frigorifiée, vous vous appuyez sur Aram, qui contemple avec la même incrédulité innocente des bâtiments que vous croisez pour la troisième fois aujourd'hui. Il tourne vers vous un visage surpris et vous l'apaisez d'un sourire. Il passe un bras maladroit autour de vos épaules et vous attire davantage contre lui. Vous sentez sur votre front la rude caresse de sa barbe et vous soupirez, bienheureuse, en laissant sa chaleur vous envelopper.

Votre pilote ralentit aux abords d'un magnifique palais vénitien, aux colonnes étroites et régulières. Ca'Farsetti. Les locaux de la mairie de Venise. Le bateau s'arrête au ponton et vous débarquez au bras d'Aram. Vous levez la tête et admirez un instant le bâtiment majestueux avant d'être entraînée par vos compagnons. Vous entrez et laissez Dembe vous annoncer à l'accueil. Le branle-bas de combat qui suit votre présentation ne laisse aucun doute quant au fait que vous êtes attendus. Les regards des employés se font soudain curieux, empreints d'une certaine hostilité et leur animosité vous rappelle que vous incarnez deux étrangers orientaux venus acheter une propriété vénitienne jalousement gardée par toute une frange de la population. Un employé municipal jusqu'alors désœuvré vous fait signe de le suivre et vous montez avec lui l'étage qui vous mène au bureau du maire. Il frappe un coup discret à l'immense porte massive et la pousse sans attendre de réponse. Il s'écarte et vous cède le passage dans les appartements luxueux, richement décorés dans des tons rouges et or. De longues fenêtres, donnant sur le Grand Canal, éclairent la pièce d'une lueur orangée, reflet de la teinte du ciel en ce milieu d'après-midi. Face à l'une des fenêtres se tient un homme grand, habillé comme un aristocrate du XVIIIème siècle. Ses longs cheveux d'un noir de jais tombent souplement sur ses larges épaules et vous êtes un instant hypnotisée par la vision inattendue de cet individu tout droit sorti d'un roman de pirates pour adolescentes. Il se tourne vers vous avec une lenteur exagérée et, souriant, s'approche d'une démarche gracieuse que seule peut donner la pratique de la danse. Ou du combat. Pétrifiée, vous le regardez vous rejoindre, consciente d'être sa cible principale. Arrivé à votre hauteur, il s'incline respectueusement en prenant votre main. Vous ne pensez même pas à protester contre ce nouveau baisemain. Là où les précédents vous avaient agacée, celui-ci vous subjugue pour une raison que vous ne comprenez pas. Après une révérence interminable, il relève la tête et darde sur vous des yeux plus rouges que le sang, brillant comme deux rubis dans sa face exsangue.

« Mme Khan, susurre-t-il avec langueur. Je suis Aro Venturi, le maire de Venise. »


	6. Chapter 6 : Aram

**Enfin un nouveau chapitre. Maintenant que les vacances sont terminées, étrangement, je devrais avoir plus de temps pour écrire la suite ! Aram m'a donné du fil à retordre. Je ne pensais pas que je mettrais autant de temps à le cerner. Je dois préférer les personnages ambigus comme Samar et Reddington...**

**Vous aurez remarqué que j'ai changé le nom de cette histoire. Vous avez le droit de donner votre avis.**

**Juste un mot avant de vous laisser commencer à lire : aujourd'hui, suite à l'acte odieux de personnes qui rabaissent l'humanité à ce qu'elle a de plus vile, je voudrais vous dire que, comme vous tous, je suis Charlie. Nous sommes tous concernés. Ne laissons pas gagner la haine.**

* * *

><p><strong>ARAM<strong>

« Signora Kahn. Sono Aro Venturi, il sindaco di Venezia. È un piacere vederti. » (1)

Vous observez avec stupéfaction cet homme hors du temps baiser la main de votre épouse sans même un regard pour vous. Son accoutrement et son physique improbables de méchant d'héroïc fantasy vous font penser à un personnage tiré tout droit de l'un de ces films de vampires pour adolescente hormonalement submergée.

« È bellissima » (2), murmure-t-il d'une voix grave et vibrante qui vous met étrangement mal à l'aise.

Il lève son regard sur le visage de Samar et vous retenez un hoquet de surprise. Vous contemplez avec stupeur ses pupilles abyssales, dilatées au point de manger la couleur des iris, et vous vous retrouvez face à un précipice affolant de noirceur. Cela ne dure qu'un instant avant ses yeux ne reprennent la teinte chaude et lumineuse du chocolat et vous vous convainquez que vous avez été victime d'une illusion.

Vous éprouviez jusqu'alors les plus grandes difficultés à vous plonger dans votre rôle et vous étiez presque résigné à décevoir Mr Reddington et conforter vos collègues dans l'idée que vous n'étiez définitivement pas le meilleur choix pour une mission de ce calibre. Mais, en voyant ce prétentieux mal fagoté emballer ainsi l'agent Navabi, votre sang ne fait qu'un tour et vous toussez avec force pour attirer son attention avant d'avancer comme dans un rêve, la main tendue fermement vers lui.

« Sono Mehran Khan, dites-vous dans un italien que vous savez parfait. Lieto di conoscerla. » (3)

Venturi tourne vers vous un visage à la fois surpris et mécontent. Vous désignez Samar d'un geste gracieux.

« Le presento mia moglie, la signora Ilhan Khan. » (4)

Samar vous regarde avec une admiration non déguisée et vous jureriez voir flotter sur ses lèvres un sourire intéressé.

« Signore Khan, poursuit enfin Venturi en italien après un court silence, je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer. »

Il ment mal. Vous serrez sa main sans conviction et sentez qu'il met plus de force que nécessaire dans ce contact. Vous résistez de votre mieux et gardez un sourire poli. Il se passe quelques secondes pendant lesquelles l'homme semble vous jauger et vous ne bougez pas, attendant qu'il ait terminé son examen. Il finit par lâcher votre main avec une expression méprisante et vous vous empêchez de la secouer pour évacuer les fourmis dues à la compression. Il ne vous plaît pas. Il s'est déjà détourné de vous et, après un nouveau regard avide vers Samar, se dirige vers son bureau. Il s'y assied dans un mouvement fluide et élégant et vous invite à vous installer en face de lui.

« Alors, signora Khan, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Vous le regardez avec consternation. Etes-vous si transparent qu'il ne daigne même pas vous adresser la parole ? Samar vous jette un coup d'œil et vous la voyez sursauter devant vos traits crispés, vous faisant prendre conscience que votre expression ne doit pas être engageante. Vous n'aimez pas la façon qu'il a de la dévisager avec envie, ni davantage l'indifférence dont il fait preuve à votre égard. Comment ose-t-il vous ignorer de la sorte, vous, son mari ? Vous prenez une longue inspiration et bombez le torse. Vous vous avancez par-dessus l'immense bureau d'acajou et posez votre menton sur vos mains jointes.

« Nous venons d'acquérir l'île de Poveglia, dites-vous en baissant volontairement le ton de votre voix. Nous sortons de l'étude de Me Ripoli auprès duquel nous avons signé l'acte de propriété.

- Je suis au regret de vous apprendre que cela ne fait pas encore de vous les propriétaires de l'île, signore Khan, lâche Venturi d'une voix dédaigneuse. Cette transaction doit maintenant être débattue en commission.

- Ce n'est pas ce que nous avons convenu avec Me Ripoli, murmurez-vous, obligeant le maire à se pencher vers vous pour vous entendre.

- Me Ripoli n'est pourtant pas sans ignorer comment fonctionnent certains rouages vénitiens, vous rétorque Venturi avec un calme inquiétant. La ville a des frais… »

Samar remue à vos côtés mais vous enchaînez avant qu'elle puisse intervenir.

« Qu'insinuez-vous, signore Venturi ?

- Rien. Simplement que vous n'avez payé que, disons, un prix hors taxes.

- Combien voulez-vous ? », tranchez-vous sans prendre de gants.

Le maire recule dans son fauteuil et vous regarde avec une incertitude que vous êtes fier de provoquer chez ce déplaisant personnage. A qui pensait-il avoir affaire ? Connait-il votre proximité avec Reddington et Brugno ? Probablement pas : Mr Reddington vous a confié qu'il ne voulait pas que son nom apparaisse dans cette affaire. Est-ce avec le maire qu'il a eu des « différends » ? Avec lui ou un autre, vous comprenez qu'il vaut mieux en dire le moins possible. Vous êtes soudain soucieux d'éviter une trop longue conversation et songez qu'il est préférable de vous comporter très rapidement comme le couple de riches iraniens que vous êtes supposés être. Et que ferait un couple de riches iraniens trempant dans le trafic d'armes entre autre magouilles inavouables, sinon payer un pot de vin dérisoire avec un ennui apparent ?

Venturi vous étudie avec un intérêt nouveau et vous vous laissez aller dans votre fauteuil, tentant de paraître à la fois confiant et détendu. Vous sentez la main de Samar venir se poser sur la vôtre avec légèreté, vous instillant force et courage. Sa présence réconfortante est une aide précieuse pour jouer cette comédie inhabituelle et vous découvrez que vous pourriez y prendre goût si toutes vos missions impliquaient la même promiscuité avec l'agent Navabi.

« Un million d'euros », finit-il par dire, guettant votre réaction.

Vous vous fendez d'un sourire effrayant et plantez vos yeux dans ceux de Venturi, essayant de ne pas laisser transparaître le stress qui vous envahit à l'idée de ce que vous allez faire.

« Cinq cents mille », répondez-vous le plus calmement possible.

Vous évitez de penser au fait que vous êtes en train de marchander avec l'argent de Mr Reddington et qu'il ne sera peut-être pas ravi du gaspillage. Vous cherchez un soutien du côté de Samar et lui serrez imperceptiblement la main, espérant un signe de sa part. Ses doigts pressent les vôtres avec douceur et vous prenez ça comme un encouragement.

« Huit cents.

- Ce n'est pas un maquignonnage, signore Venturi. Cette île est à l'abandon et je sais que Venise ne peut assumer sa remise en état. J'ai un projet hôtelier qui vous amènerait un tourisme fortuné. Des stars et des héritiers parmi les plus riches et les plus futiles de ce monde.

- Nous avons déjà bon nombre de palaces luxueux qui abritent ce genre de jeunes écervelés, dit-il avec méfiance.

- Pas comme celui que nous envisageons. (vous secouez la tête en souriant) Songez-y, signore Venturi. Songez à la publicité… L'île de Poveglia, à la réputation si mauvaise que la ville a dû en restreindre l'accès, enfin ouverte au public. Songez à l'attrait irrésistible pour les nantis désœuvrés à la recherche d'un peu d'adrénaline.

- Quel projet avez-vous en tête, signore Khan ? » demande enfin le maire avec curiosité.

Vous souriez. Vous avez ferré votre poisson.

« Un hôtel unique au monde. Nous allons reconstruire l'asile à l'identique et offrir aux touristes la possibilité d'y passer une nuit et d'avoir un contact privilégié avec l'au-delà. »

Samar gigote à côté de vous et vous serre la main presque douloureusement. Cet argument n'est peut-être pas ce qu'elle avait prévu mais vous sentez que vous accrochez Venturi avec ce projet et vous décidez de continuer sur votre lancée.

« Il y a un public grandissant pour les phénomènes paranormaux, signore Venturi. Vous et moi pouvons faire fortune sur la base d'un hôtel à thème. »

Venturi vous observe avec méfiance avant de porter son regard sur Samar. Ce qu'il voit semble lui convenir puisqu'il sourit subitement et se prélasse dans son fauteuil, affable et détendu. Vous préférez ne pas penser à ce que Samar a laissé paraître sur son visage qui ait réussi à l'amadouer et vous baissez légèrement la tête, pleinement concentré sur le maire.

« De quel arrangement parlons-nous ? vous demande-t-il sans perdre votre épouse des yeux.

- Cinq cent mille aujourd'hui et un pourcent des futurs gains de l'hôtel.

- Cinq pourcent.

- Ne m'insultez pas, monsieur le maire. »

Vous vous taisez et attendez patiemment qu'il daigne reporter son attention distraite vers vous.

« Deux pourcent, consentez-vous.

- Trois. »

Vous soupirez. Cette discussion ressemble de plus en plus au marchandage du prix d'une vilaine paire de babouches dans le souk marocain. Vous faites mine de vous lever, excédé.

« Deux pourcent… », vous concède Venturi d'une voix dégoûtée.

Il s'est levé à son tour et tout dans sa gestuelle indique qu'il souhaite vous retenir en dépit de l'aversion que vous lui inspirez. Vous souriez. Jamais vous n'auriez pensé prendre autant de plaisir à une mission d'infiltration. Vous vous faites silencieusement la réflexion que ce n'est après tout pas si différent des jeux de rôle de votre jeunesse. D'autant qu'avec auprès de vous les présences rassurantes des agents Navabi et Ressler, ainsi que l'efficacité aussi discrète que redoutable de l'homme de main de Mr Reddington, vous ne courez guère plus de risque que si vous jouiez à The Hitman.

« Deux pourcent », confirmez-vous en vous rasseyant face au maire.

Samar vous lance un regard approbateur qui vous fait frissonner jusqu'aux tréfonds de votre âme. Elle est si belle, votre coéquipière. Si dangereusement fascinante… Vous ignorez pourquoi vous faites l'objet de son attention ces derniers temps mais vous ne songez pas un seul instant à vous en plaindre. Vous avez même rompu avec votre dernière petite amie voilà plusieurs semaines, tant Samar seule occupe vos pensées les moins avouables. Un détail prévisible mais déplaisant vient gâcher vos pensées : l'agent du Mossad ne plaira pas à votre mère. Celle-ci a toujours eu le chic pour détester les femmes de vos rêves. Vous êtes à peu près sûr que Samar sera en haut de sa liste de petites amies honnies. A peine cette pensée a-t-elle effleuré votre esprit que vous vous reprenez. Vous êtes un peu trop présomptueux et il n'est pas approprié de mettre ainsi la charrue avant les bœufs. Vous espérez de tout votre cœur que la situation évoluera de cette façon entre vous mais, pour le moment, vous ne savez pas si c'est ou non en bonne voie. Vous aimeriez tant pouvoir cesser de bafouiller et d'être nauséeux en sa présence… Elle vous intimide tant que ça en devient inconfortable.

Comment fait Mr Reddington pour ne pas perdre toute contenance lorsqu'il s'adresse aux femmes qu'il convoite ? Il a un tel charisme, une telle assurance face à Elizabeth. Cet homme est votre héros. Bien sûr, pas un héros au sens noble du terme, plutôt un super-vilain qu'on adore sans pour autant oublier qu'il œuvre pour le Mal. Un anti-héros, en quelque sorte. Oui, Mr Reddington est votre anti-héros préféré. Et vous éprouvez une sensation privilégiée à l'idée de travailler pour lui. Vous ne vous leurrez pas comme Don et Cooper qui croient encore à une collaboration. Vous savez que la seule raison d'être de la Task Force est de servir les desseins personnels de Mr Reddington. Et cela ne vous offusque même pas ! Au contraire, vous vous en sentez honoré. Et, vous devez l'admettre, un peu effrayé parfois. Vous vous souvenez très précisément d'un tête-à-tête angoissant au cours duquel vous avez dû lui prouver en moins de deux minutes que vous n'étiez pas la taupe qui l'avait vendu lors de l'invasion du Bureau par Garrick. Vous voyez encore, dans vos cauchemars les plus abominables, les mains agiles de Mr Reddington remonter à une vitesse phénoménale ce fameux colt 45 de 1911 avec lequel il avait menacé de vous tuer si vous ne parveniez pas à faire une transaction intraçable avant que lui-même n'ait fini de remettre toutes les pièces de l'arme en place.

Vous réprimez un violent frisson à ce souvenir pénible et avalez votre salive en sentant votre pomme d'Adam monter puis descendre douloureusement. Vous ne devez pas vous déconcentrer. Il vous reste encore une demande primordiale à formuler au maire et vous savez qu'il s'agit de la seule vraie raison de votre visite ici, au palais Ca'Farsetti. Pas question de foirer cette partie si importante du plan de Mr Reddington après avoir dépensé sans le consulter un million cinq cents mille euros en moins d'une heure.

Vous détournez vos yeux du visage délicieux de Samar et regardez Venturi. Celui-ci s'est remis à reluquer sans vergogne votre collègue et vous en éprouvez une réelle jalousie. Pour qui se prend-il ? Ici, au sein de cette pièce à l'ostentation presque vulgaire, vous n'êtes pas l'insignifiant agent Aram Mojtabai ! Vous êtes le prince Mehran Khan, héritier d'une fortune estimée à plusieurs centaines de milliards de dollars, trafiquant réputé d'armes de masse et mécène essentiel de Daech. Comment cet homme ridicule, déguisé en héros de collection Harlequin, ose-t-il éveiller votre jalousie et votre colère ? Ignore-t-il les conséquences que de tels actes peuvent engendrer pour lui, sa famille et sa ville ?

Le regard brûlant de haine que vous posez sur lui ne doit pas retranscrire avec toute l'exactitude espérée votre état d'esprit car Venturi se contente d'un bref coup d'œil amusé dans votre direction avant d'arborer un sourire éblouissant à l'intention de Samar. Vous auriez préféré le voir blêmir et reculer au fond de son fauteuil, aux abois.

Soudain hors de vous, vous vous voyez bondir sur le bureau. Avant qu'il ait le temps de réagir, vous êtes sur lui et lui enfoncez un tisonnier chauffé à blanc dans la gorge. Vous touillez bien pour que le métal en fusion se colle aux chairs déliquescentes et vous poussez, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que la pique lui sorte par le fondement en faisant fondre au passage ses viscères dégoulinants.

« Quelle étrange idée, signora Khan, de vous rendre sur l'île et d'y passer la nuit… murmure votre victime indemne en se frottant pensivement le menton.

- C'est la raison de notre visite ici, signore Venturi », roucoule Samar, affalée sur le bureau.

Vous haussez les sourcils et prenez une profonde inspiration en vous rendant compte que vous vous êtes laissé aller à un fantasme de meurtre particulièrement horrible. Par pure jalousie. Votre désir pour Samar aura raison de votre innocence.

« Ne me dites pas que vous croyez à ces histoires de fantômes, susurre le maire en se rapprochant d'elle par-dessus le plateau en bois massif.

- Nous somme accompagnés par deux spécialistes reconnus en parapsychologie. Cyrus Kriticos et Margareth Matheson.

- Je les connais de réputation, lâche l'homme du bout des lèvres. Ce sont des démystificateurs, n'est-ce pas ? »

Vous serez toujours surpris du talent de Mr Reddington pour se créer de toute pièce des sommités faisant autorité dans tous les domaines possibles et imaginables.

« Parmi les plus estimés, confirme Samar. Mon époux et moi les avons engagés pour faire le point sur le potentiel paranormal du site de Poveglia. »

Vous aimez la façon qu'elle a de vous désigner comme son époux. Vous ne devriez pas être aussi excité par ces identités factices, pourtant, vous jubilez de l'entendre parler de vous à un rival potentiel comme si vous étiez réellement mariés.

« Vous serez déçue, à n'en pas douter. Ce ne sont là que des racontars de bonnes femmes, justes bons pour les idiots et les crédules.

- Vous ne craignez donc rien à nous laisser nous en rendre compte par nous-mêmes ? demande Samar avec un sourire charmant, sans relever l'insulte sous-jacente aux propos du maire.

Venturi hausse les épaules, une expression désolée sur le visage.

« Ma foi, qui suis-je pour vous dissuader d'une telle bêtise, signora Khan ? Vous risquez de passer une nuit bien ennuyeuse sur Poveglia.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous, monsieur le maire. Je compte toujours sur mon mari pour embellir mes nuits, surtout les plus ennuyeuses », répond Samar avec malice.

Vous êtes suffoqué par son audace. Fier, aussi. Venturi, quant à lui, a soudain l'air d'avoir avalé un citron. Il vous considère d'un œil contrarié et semble devoir faire un effort considérable pour admettre l'idée que vous puissiez avoir un quelconque potentiel sexuel.

« Et quand comptez-vous vivre votre expérience ectoplasmique ? demande-t-il froidement.

- Le plus tôt possible. Demain, si c'est réalisable. »

Venturi vous observe tous les deux. Ses traits se sont sensiblement durcis et son attitude envers Samar n'a soudain plus rien de charmante. Ses yeux passent d'elle à vous avec l'acuité d'un rapace et vous êtes à nouveau victime de cette curieuse illusion qui vous les fait paraître plus insondables qu'un puits sans fond. Vous réprimez un frisson tandis qu'il vous examine avec une minutie qui vous met mal à l'aise et vous vous forcez à ne pas baisser les yeux. Vous inclinez la tête sur le côté, comme vous avez si souvent vu Mr Reddington le faire, et pincez les lèvres d'un air ennuyé. Venturi fronce les sourcils sans vous quitter du regard et une violente sensation de froid vous saisit, horripilant le duvet dans votre nuque. Une brusque bouffée d'angoisse monte dans votre poitrine et votre gorge se resserre implacablement, vous empêchant de respirer. Une crise d'asthme. Incapable de détacher vos yeux de ceux du maire, vous sentez vos pores dilatés exsuder une transpiration froide qui vous trempe instantanément. Une panique sourde enfle inexorablement et vous restez ainsi, tremblant et désemparé, soumis à son pouvoir.

Après une interminable agonie, Venturi cligne des yeux et vous revenez à la vie. Le poids qui barre votre poitrine s'allège légèrement et vous respirez à nouveau librement. Vous n'aviez pas conscience que vos oreilles s'étaient bouchées, pourtant vous constatez avec étonnement que les sons vous parviennent avec une clarté qui n'était pas là juste avant. Les sirènes des vaporetti retentissent avec force au-delà des vitres et, avec elles, vous percevez à nouveau le bruit des moteurs et la rumeur étouffée des couloirs du palais.

« Demain ne pose aucun problème, signora Khan, murmure-t-il sans vous lâcher des yeux.

La gorge sèche, vous tâchez de dissimuler le sifflement qui accompagne votre respiration saccadée. Vous passez une langue malhabile sur vos lèvres crevassées et mâchonnez votre bouche pâteuse qui exhale un déplaisant goût de bile.

« Un verre d'eau, signore Khan ? s'inquiète le maire.

- S'il-vous-plaît, vous entendez-vous répondre d'une pauvre voix croassante.

- Venise est une plaie pour les asthmatiques », acquiesce-t-il, compatissant, en se levant de son fauteuil.

Il se dirige vers un petit bar dans l'angle de la pièce et en sort trois verres.

« Signora Khan, que puis-je vous offrir ?

- Un verre d'eau sera parfait », répond distraitement Samar en coulant vers vous un regard soucieux.

Elle presse votre main avec douceur et vous fermez les yeux en tentant d'apaiser vos battements de cœur affolés. Vous tâchez de vous convaincre que vous venez de faire une simple crise d'asthme, un incident banal au cœur d'une cité lacustre et à l'aube d'un hiver rigoureux. Pourtant, vous ne parvenez pas à chasser le souvenir atroce de l'impuissance que vous avez ressentie face à cet homme et à son regard pénétrant, plus ténébreux qu'un abîme. Les yeux encore larmoyants, vous le voyez remplir deux verres avec une carafe et vous vous demandez s'il est judicieux de boire ce qu'il vous propose. Lui-même se sert généreusement un liquide ambré qui répand une odeur d'amande douceâtre dans l'immense bureau. Il revient vers vous en portant les verres dans ses mains et vous remarquez à quel point celles-ci sont grandes et fortes. Ses épaules larges tendent le tissu de sa veste et ses manches ajustées se gonflent sous la proéminence de ses biceps épais. Tous ces détails sur son anatomie vous parviennent en même temps et il vous vient à l'esprit que cet homme grand et musculeux, plus taillé pour le combat en cage que pour batailler avec des devoirs administratifs, est totalement incongru ici, à sa place de maire. Arrivé à votre hauteur, il vous tend votre verre avec un sourire empreint d'une sollicitude que vous le soupçonnez de ne pas éprouver.

Vous avalez votre eau en deux gorgée, appréciant la sensation du liquide à température ambiante couler dans votre gorge aride. A vos côtés, Samar boit doucement, ses yeux inquiets fixés sur vous. Sa bienveillance vous touche mais ruine un peu votre couverture et vous vous redressez subitement pour vous redonner une contenance avant de hocher fermement la tête à son attention.

« Tout va bien, Mehran, chéri ? vous demande-t-elle en anglais.

- Une crise d'asthme. Tu sais comme je suis sensible à l'humidité », dites-vous d'une voix que vous espériez plus affirmée.

Elle acquiesce et repose son verre à moitié rempli sur le bureau.

« Signore Venturi, nous vous remercions de nous avoir reçus avec autant de gentillesse, dit-elle en se levant face au maire. Nous n'allons pas abuser de votre temps.

- Une femme aussi belle que vous, signora Khan, n'abuse jamais de mon temps », répond-il avec insolence en lui prenant la main pour y déposer un baiser.

Samar lui renvoie un sourire crispé et vous avez l'impression que, tout comme vous, elle tente de résister à sa poigne. A cet instant précis, vous ne souhaitez rien autant que quitter cette pièce aussi rapidement que possible et vous vous levez à votre tour, une main tremblante tendue vers Venturi. Il la serre avec fermeté et vous la rend immédiatement, à votre grand soulagement. Vous ne désirez pas un combat de dominance maintenant, pas avec ce souffle ténu et spastique qui vous écrase la cage thoracique et vous empêche de penser avec cohérence.

Il vous accompagne jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvre pour vous avant de s'écarter dans une profonde révérence pour vous laisser le passage.

« A bientôt, _signori_… », vous dit-il dans un anglais impeccable.

Le ventre noué, vous vous pressez de sortir, sentant dans votre dos son regard acéré vous traverser et vous percer à jour.

« Tout va bien ? », vous demande Dembe lorsque vous les rejoignez, lui et Donald, au rez-de-chaussée.

Vous hochez vaguement la tête et, au bras de Samar, marchez résolument vers la sortie du palais Ca'Farsetti. Dembe vous rattrape et vous retient.

« Un moment, dit-il en vous prenant le bras. Les membres de l'association de défense du patrimoine sont rassemblés devant le palais. Ils vous attendent. »

Vous soupirez, exténué.

« Sont-ils hostiles ? s'inquiète Samar.

- Non. Ils brandissent des pancartes et scandent le même slogan depuis vingt minutes : « Poveglia ai veneziano » (5). Ils n'ont pas l'air dangereux mais vous risquez de vous faire chahuter.

- Allons-y, décide Samar. Plus nous attendrons et pire ce sera.

- Nous vous couvrons », assure Don.

Vous assistez à l'échange entre vos amis, hébété, l'esprit embrumé par l'épuisement consécutif à votre crise de dyspnée. Samar vous entraine avec elle sans ménagement et, en un instant, vous vous retrouvez noyé au milieu d'une foule vociférante qui vous bouscule et vous harangue avec mauvaise humeur. Vous vous laissez mener par votre collègue, étourdi et nauséeux et percevez la présence rassurante de Dembe et de Ressler à vos côtés. Vous entendez, au-delà du brouillard qui étouffe vos sens, des insultes racistes et malveillantes qui vous sont adressées, à vous et à l'agent Navabi.

Vous êtes poussé dans la navette-taxi qui vous attend à quai. Dembe crie un ordre au pilote qui démarre instantanément, vous arrachant au rassemblement de vénitiens furieux.

Tandis que le bateau s'éloigne rapidement, vous écartant de la rumeur vindicative, vous levez les yeux vers les fenêtres du premier étage et devinez Aro Venturi, dissimulé derrière les lourdes tentures, vous observer fixement.

**oooOoOooo**

« Ils n'ont toujours pas reparu », vous annonce Samar, préoccupée.

Elle entre dans la suite avec Dembe et Donald et tous s'assoient à vos côtés sur le large canapé en cuir. Dembe fait des efforts considérables pour se calmer mais vous voyez une petite artère dilatée battre avec férocité sur sa tempe et vous devinez qu'il n'éprouve pas la sérénité qu'il tente d'afficher.

Vous avez décidé de garder pour vous vos réflexions sur le maire et l'aura étrange qui l'entourait. Le voyage de retour en bateau vous a éclairci les idées et vous avez convenu que vous ne pouviez pas accuser cet homme d'avoir provoqué votre crise d'asthme juste avec le pouvoir surnaturel de ses yeux noirs. Du moins pas si vous souhaitez garder votre crédibilité au sein de la Task Force. Vous êtes sans doute influencé par ces histoires de fantômes et d'île hantée. Le stress de vous savoir en mission importante pour le compte de Mr Reddington et la crainte débilitante de tout faire capoter aura fait le reste.

Vous regardez vos camarades se ronger les sangs. Plusieurs heures se sont écoulées depuis votre retour et vous n'avez aucune nouvelle de Mr Reddington et de l'agent Keen. Vous vous demandez pourquoi ils s'inquiètent tellement. Il s'agit de Mr Reddington ! L'homme qui résout tout, à qui rien n'arrive et que vous appelez quand la situation est désespérée. Cet homme est invincible ! Aussi naïvement qu'un enfant croit au Père Noël, vous ne vous faites aucun souci pour eux. Ils sont sans doute en train de visiter sagement la ville et n'ont pas vu l'heure passer.

Un claquement retentit soudain dans le silence de la pièce et tout le monde se tourne vers Dembe qui a brisé un verre dans sa poigne convulsive. Il bafouille une excuse et se lève pour ramasser les débris et nettoyer sa main couverte de sang. Vous le voyez s'éloigner en grommelant des promesses de sanction à l'encontre de son patron.

Vous vous retenez de sourire en songeant que Mr Reddington, tout criminel international qu'il soit, va se faire gronder comme un adolescent indiscipliné qui aurait dépassé l'heure limite de sortie.

**oooOoOooo**

Vous vous adossez au fauteuil et regardez Liz manger avec appétit son risotto al funghi. Vous aviez raison : elle et Mr Reddington visitaient sagement la cité et ils n'ont pas vu l'heure passer. Vous étiez mal à l'aise d'assister au savon que leur a passé Dembe alors que rien de grave n'était survenu. Vous le saviez. Mr Reddington est invincible. Et être avec lui, c'est bénéficier de son aura protectrice. Lui et l'agent Keen ne craignaient définitivement rien. Vous êtes étonné que Dembe n'en ait pas conscience, depuis le temps qu'il travaille au service du criminel…

Mr Reddington observe Liz avec une tendresse qui vous émeut. Vous aviez milité pour la théorie du père au tout début de sa collaboration avec le FBI, puis, le temps aidant, votre sens de l'observation a remarqué des détails, infimes et souvent anodins, émanant pour la plupart de Mr Reddington, qui signifiaient qu'il tenait à elle d'une façon qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'amour d'un géniteur pour sa fille. Il n'est pas son père. De cela, vous en êtes sûr. Vous lui souhaitez de tout votre cœur parvenir à trouver le bonheur avec Elizabeth. Que cela ne soit pas déontologique n'est qu'une broutille à vos yeux. L'Amour n'est-il pas le plus fort ? Cette histoire incroyable du criminel repenti, amoureux de la jeune et belle agent du FBI et capable de tout pour la protéger de ses ennemis est la plus belle que vous ayez jamais vue. On dirait presque le Silence des Agneaux… Vous vous sentez réellement privilégié d'assister in vivo à un scénario romantique digne des meilleures comédies musicales.

Dembe boude dans un coin de la pièce et Donald louche avec envie sur les plats dans lesquels Liz pioche sans vergogne.

Samar s'est lancée dans un rapport que personne ne semble vouloir écouter avec l'attention qu'il mérite et vous vous tenez bien droit, prêt à intervenir si elle vous le demande. Vous n'avez su que penser du maire et attendiez de voir ce que Mr Reddington voulait bien vous en dire avant de déduire quoi que ce soit sur une éventuelle implication de sa part dans l'enlèvement de Brugno.

« Les vénitiens ne semblent pas heureux que l'île soit confiée à des étrangers, murmure-t-elle, le regard perdu dans le Grand Canal. Un italien, passait encore, mais ils ne digèrent pas les iraniens.

- Les vénitiens sont très chauvins, répond distraitement Mr Reddington. Ils accepteront plus facilement Luigi lorsqu'il reviendra.

- Cela dit, vous aviez raison, cette association est totalement inoffensive. Ils nous attendaient à la sortie du palais Ca'Farsetti et nous ont invectivés sans guère de violence. Je ne les pense pas capables d'avoir enlevé ou tué Brugno. Ils n'ont ni la carrure, ni les moyens d'une telle opération. »

Vous vous souvenez des lazzis virulents qui vous ont accueillis après votre entrevue avec le maire et vous n'êtes pas sûr de partager son optimisme sur leur potentiel de dangerosité. Vous n'exposez pourtant pas votre point du vue devant le criminel, par timidité d'une part, et par respect pour la faculté qu'a Samar de juger la nature des gens d'autre part. Si elle l'affirme avec une telle certitude, c'est qu'elle a raison.

Vous voyez Mr Reddington étouffer un long bâillement. Il a l'air épuisé.

« Vous avez eu l'autorisation de vous rendre sur l'île ? », demande-t-il.

- Nous avons rencontré le maire, esquive Samar.

Ses yeux se posent sur vous, comme si elle attendait un soutien de votre part. Curieusement, le simple fait d'évoquer Aro Venturi réveille chez vous à la fois peur et jalousie.

« Ça ne répond pas à ma question, s'étonne Mr Reddington.

- Non, mais c'est un bon préambule. Que savez-vous sur lui ? »

Le Concierge du Crime acquiesce et vous vous redressez, aux aguets, impatient d'entendre ce qu'il va vous révéler. A-t-il déjà entendu des rumeurs étranges sur le maire ?

« Aro Venturi. Un des proches du Cavaliere. Il traine assez de casseroles derrière lui pour ouvrir une quincaillerie mais les vénitiens l'aiment beaucoup, ce qui explique qu'il soit toujours à sa place. »

Samar fait une moue ennuyée et vous lance un regard appuyé auquel vous ne savez que répondre.

« Quel type de casseroles ? demande Donald.

- Les classiques italiennes : pots de vin, prostitution, blanchiment, racket... Il travaille pour et avec la Mafia, comme la plupart des hommes politiques de droite de ce pays. Néanmoins, pour des raisons totalement incompréhensibles, la ville tient à lui et il tient à sa ville. Que vous a-t-il dit ? »

Samar secoue la tête, comme si elle avait attendu une autre réponse. Vous ne pouvez pas lui en vouloir. Vous-même espériez une révélation, même minime, vous prouvant que vous n'êtes pas tout à fait à côté de vos pompes.

« Il a accepté de nous laisser visiter l'île et y passer une nuit, dit Samar en haussant les épaules. Il nous a trouvé bizarres et excentriques mais n'a pas trouvé d'arguments à opposer à notre demande. »

Votre langue réagit soudain plus vite que votre cerveau et vous sentez la jalousie prendre le pas sur tout autre sentiment.

« A la vérité, il était trop occupé à draguer l'agent Navabi pour s'embarrasser des mots qu'elle employait », vous entendez-vous dire, catastrophé, sans aucun moyen d'arrêter vos paroles.

Vous vous sentez rougir et vous baissez le nez pour ne pas voir la réaction de vos amis. Mr Reddington se lève et vous tapote l'épaule amicalement.

« Bien, dit-il en s'étirant. Nous partirons demain matin pour l'île. Je vous conseille d'aller dormir, les deux prochains jours risquent d'être mouvementés. »

Samar quitte la fenêtre à laquelle elle était appuyée et se dirige lentement vers vous, de cette démarche langoureuse qui vous fait perdre la tête.

« Moi, je sortirais bien, dit-elle, mielleuse. Nous n'avons presque rien vu de la ville cet après-midi. (elle se tourne franchement vers vous et vous sourit avec chaleur) Aram ? Vous m'accompagnez ? »

Vous ne bougez pas, de peur de vous apercevoir que vous avez imaginé cette invitation. Vous la regardez avec incrédulité et votre bouche soudain très molle peine à articuler un faible « oui ». Aussitôt, vous vous tournez vers Mr Reddington, cherchant son approbation.

« Ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter, Aram », dit-il avec une gentillesse qu'il ne réserve d'ordinaire qu'à l'agent Keen.

Vous avez soudain l'impression de sentir très mauvais. D'être décoiffé et mal rasé. Maladroitement, vous vous levez et vous vous précipitez sans un mot hors de la suite de Mr Reddington pour aller prendre une douche et vous préparez convenablement à votre premier rendez-vous galant avec l'agent Navabi.

Vous vous souvenez trop tard que vous n'avez même pas informé le plus grand criminel du monde que vous avez dépensé cinq cent mille euros qui lui appartiennent.

* * *

><p><em>(1) Madame Khan, je suis Aro Venturi, le maire de Venise. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.<em>

_(2) Vous êtes magnifique._

_(3) Je suis Mehran Khan. Je suis heureux de vous connaître._

_(4) Laissez-moi vous présenter mon épouse, Ilhan._

_(5) Poveglia aux vénitiens._

* * *

><p><strong><em>J'attends vos remarques ou vos critiques. Cette fic, que j'imaginais courte et parodique au départ, prend de plus en plus de place et j'ai fini par admettre qu'elle durera encore plusieurs chapitres.<em>**

**_Comme tous mes OC, Aro Venturi a un visage. Mais, même s'il est clairement inspiré d'Aro Volturi pour le nom et le personnage de "vampire", je déteste la tête de Michael Sheen. Ce n'est pas sa faute, le pauvre ! Non, moi, je préfère Hugh Jackman. Tant qu'à faire, on ne pas bouder son plaisir. Si ?_**


	7. Chapter 7 : Lizzie

**J'avais des doutes après mon chapitre précédent. Je me demandais un peu où j'allais et si je ne m'enlisais pas dans une histoire sans capitaine à son bord.**

**Et je me suis dit : "dans le doute, ship lizzington"**

**C'est dingue : ça marche !**

* * *

><p><strong>LIZZIE<strong>

Vous vous éveillez dans un frisson. L'angoisse d'une menace imminente vous submerge sans que vous puissiez préciser de quoi il s'agit et c'est la gorge nouée que vous émergez d'un sommeil sans rêve avec la soudaineté d'une bulle de savon qui éclate. Désorientée, vous regardez sans comprendre la chambre luxueuse dans laquelle vous vous trouvez avant de sentir dans votre dos le poids et la chaleur d'un corps masculin.

Votre premier réflexe est de penser à Tom et, à cette idée, une boule se forme dans votre ventre et votre souffle s'accélère douloureusement. Vous serrez fermement les paupières et vous vous astreignez au calme en caressant votre cicatrice du bout des doigts. Vous savez comment contrôler vos peurs. Vous devez seulement vous rappeler comment faire.

Cela ne peut pas être Tom. Tom est parti. Loin. Et Reddington vous a promis qu'il ne le laisserait plus jamais vous approcher et vous faire du mal.

Reddington. Vous laissez échapper un soupir de reconnaissance. C'est Red qui se trouve derrière vous. Il a glissé son bras sous votre T-shirt et vous enserre étroitement le ventre, son corps massif collé au vôtre. Réaliser qu'il ne s'agit pas de Tom vous soulage mais une nouvelle crainte s'empare de vous, laissant sourdre son venin sur vos plaies émotionnelles encore à vif.

_Que s'est-il passé ?_

Avez-vous fait l'amour ? Vous avez les pires difficultés à vous souvenir de cette nuit. Red vous a porté jusqu'à votre lit, vous a bordée et embrassée sur le front. Il vous a souhaité bonne nuit et vous jureriez qu'il est sorti de la pièce. Alors que fait-il dans votre lit ?

Le cœur battant, vous faites un violent effort de mémoire et vous commencez à vous rappeler : c'est vous qui l'avez rejoint dans sa chambre, puis dans son lit. Il a crié dans son sommeil et vous êtes venue vous assurer que tout allait bien. Vous l'avez trouvé trempé de sueur, encore à moitié endormi, répétant votre nom d'une façon insensée. Il s'était emmêlé dans ses draps et se débattait contre un ennemi invisible. Sans réfléchir, vous l'avez pris dans vos bras et il s'est réveillé.

La suite vous semble confuse et vous hésitez presque à l'évoquer. Vous vous souvenez de Red, en pleurs, se blottissant contre vous, vous caressant et vous embrassant. Vous vous sentez rougir alors que le souvenir de ses mains et de ses lèvres sur vous ressurgit avec un luxe de détails dont vous auriez préféré vous passer. Soudain, sa présence vous paraît plus concrète. Son souffle tiède vient caresser votre nuque, son poids devient écrasant dans votre dos et son odeur riche et musquée, tellement masculine, vous enivre. Vous baignez tout à coup dans un cocon de Red.

Vous n'osez pas bouger, de peur de le réveiller et de ce qui pourrait se passer si cela arrivait.

Vous êtes entrée dans une ère de changement et vous le savez. Hier, vous étiez plus que disposée à envisager une évolution dans vos rapports avec Red. Hier, vous l'avez laissé vous séduire avec son numéro de charme auquel vous n'avez jamais été insensible. Hier, cela vous semblait non seulement possible, mais en plus parfaitement cohérent. Vous et Red. Une évidence, même aux yeux de vos collègues. Si l'on vous a reproché d'être restés trop longtemps dans les rues de Venise sans donner de nouvelles, en revanche personne n'a émis le moindre commentaire sur le fait que vous étiez en pleine promenade galante. Cela semblait parfaitement naturel à tout le monde. Vous y compris.

Mais, à présent, lovée contre lui dans ce grand lit chaud et moelleux, plus proche de lui que vous ne l'avez jamais été jusqu'à présent, vous savez que le moment a passé. La magie et la connivence d'hier ont disparu.

Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Vous étiez si heureuse hier auprès de lui, prête à rattraper tous les actes manqués des derniers mois. Prête à faire l'amour avec cet homme qui est devenu le pivot de votre existence et que vous avez appris à apprécier. A aimer. Pourquoi ce matin, enveloppée dans son étreinte rassurante, peau contre peau, vous faites soudain machine arrière ?

Vous connaissez la réponse. Faire l'amour, oui, mais après ? Que ferez-vous ? Vous ne pensez même pas à la déontologie de votre métier qui vous apparaît à l'instant comme un détail futile et hors de propos. Non, vous vous demandez ce qui se passerait ensuite entre vous. Vous verrez-vous par intermittence, entre deux missions, dans ses planques ? Vous contenterez-vous des quelques instants volés qu'il voudra bien vous accorder avant de repartir risquer sa vie dans quelque affaire périlleuse à l'autre bout du monde, pendant que vous-même vaquerez à vos propres impératifs ? Attendrez-vous avec angoisse et impatience qu'il daigne vous faire l'honneur de sa présence et partage avec vous un bref moment d'intimité ?

Ou bien vous emmènera-t-il avec lui ? Le suivrez-vous comme le fait Dembe, ombre derrière l'ombre, pour partager son quotidien et vivre au jour le jour avec lui ? Etre un couple… Un couple.

Vous savez ce qu'est un couple et ce que cela implique de sacrifices et de compromis. Les habitudes, les disputes, les remarques mesquines… Avez-vous réellement envie de devoir vous fâcher avec Red pour une histoire de lunette de toilettes relevée ou de poils de barbe dans le lavabo ?

La vie de couple ne correspond pas à l'idée que vous vous faites de Reddington. Vous ne voulez pas avoir de quotidien avec lui. Vous aimez qu'il vous surprenne et qu'aucun jour en sa compagnie ne se ressemble. L'idée de vous habituer à lui vous est insupportable. Vous vous rendez compte qu'inconsciemment, vous l'avez mis sur un piédestal et que le connaître trop intimement risquerait de l'en faire tomber.

Telle est la vraie raison : vous avez peur d'être déçue. Déçue qu'il ne soit pas en réalité celui que vous imaginez. Vous êtes terrifiée à l'idée de perdre Red tel que vous connaissez et d'altérer votre relation actuelle, platonique certes, mais stable et complice.

Une larme roule sur votre joue tandis que vous réalisez que vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre d'être heureuse avec Ray. Pourtant, vous mourrez d'envie d'essayer. Hier, s'il avait tenté quoi que ce soit, vous auriez succombé. Ce matin, le réveil est triste et brutal et vous avez beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, vous savez qu'il n'existe pas de solution raisonnable.

Red remue dans votre dos et vous sentez son bras se resserrer autour de vous. Il se rapproche en grognant et se colle davantage à vous, plaquant son bassin contre le vôtre. Vous vous tendez et retenez votre respiration, ne sentant que trop bien son sexe tendu contre vos fesses malgré la protection du jogging. Et s'il se réveillait maintenant et manifestait l'envie de vous faire l'amour, auriez-vous la volonté de lui dire non ?

Non, bien sûr que non. Vous le désirez ardemment. Vous ne résisteriez pas.

Et vous en souffririez tous les deux.

Vous fermez les yeux avec force et tâchez d'oublier le corps nu de Red tout contre vous, sa douce tiédeur et son poids réconfortant, son érection bien blottie dans votre giron. Vous essayez de ne pas vous emplir de son parfum entêtant mêlant le musc et le bois humide. Une odeur brute et rassurante dont vous n'avez que peu l'occasion de vous gorger tant il la dissimule derrière l'artifice de son aftershave mentholé. Vous essayez de vous convaincre que vous n'êtes pas en train de reculer contre lui pour sentir encore un peu plus ses arguments virils. Votre main s'est égarée sur le bras qui vous entoure et vous le caressez avec légèreté en sentant sous votre paume la douceur de ses poils blonds. Vous sursautez lorsqu'il pose ses lèvres dans votre nuque.

« Dors, Lizzie », vous murmure-t-il dans un souffle chaud.

Son visage se cherche une place dans votre cou et il gémit d'aise en se pelotonnant contre vous. L'une de ses jambes force le passage pour se glisser entre les vôtres et il vient peser de tout son poids sur vous, vous écrasant d'une façon presque confortable.

Vous vous détendez peu à peu dans ses bras en écoutant sa respiration redevenir lente et régulière. Vous n'avez jamais toléré qu'un homme vous serre de trop près la nuit. Vous êtes trop indépendante et avez toujours détesté vous sentir prise au piège. Vous tenez à votre espace vital. Pourtant, vous vous sentez bien dans ses bras. En sécurité. Parfaitement à votre place. Pourquoi vos convictions les plus profondes sont-elles invariablement remises en question dès qu'il s'agit de Reddington ? Vous vous sentez comme une enfant avec lui, une enfant à qui un adulte montrerait l'étendue de son ignorance et les limites de son système de valeur.

Et vous ne savez pas si vous devez détestez cela ou non.

Vous soupirez et fermez les yeux. Vous calmez à votre tour votre respiration pour maîtriser les pensées qui tourbillonnent dans votre esprit. Vous avez bien le droit de profiter du peu que la vie vous offre. Vous vous abandonnez enfin et vous vous laissez glisser lentement dans cette somnolence abrutissante propre au petit matin, génératrice de rêves au réalisme troublant.

**oooOoOooo**

La chambre baigne dans la lumière du jour lorsque vous ouvrez les yeux et vous devinez que la matinée est déjà bien avancée. Vous posez une main derrière vous et, sans surprise, vous ne trouvez personne sur le matelas froid. Une forte odeur de café embaume l'air et, par la porte ouverte, vous entendez des bruits étouffés de vaisselle que l'on manipule. Vous baillez et vous étirez longuement dans le lit avant de rabattre les couvertures et de vous mettre debout. Vous sortez de la chambre, consciente de présenter un look déplorable, et vous dirigez vers le salon où vous retrouvez Red, attablé devant un copieux petit-déjeuner. Il est déjà habillé et, comme hier, joue la décontraction dans une paire de jeans délavés. Son sweat à capuche, incongru à souhait, le rajeunit de dix ans et vous donne l'impression de voir une de ces photos-montage dans laquelle on aurait collé sa tête si digne sur un physique improbable. La peau de son visage brille encore de l'application récente de sa crème hydratante après-rasage. Vous sentez jusqu'ici cette odeur de menthe que vous connaissez bien.

La vision de la table surchargée de mets vous met l'eau à la bouche et vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes affamée.

« Lizzie, dit Red avec un sourire charmeur. Bien dormi, mon ange ? »

Vous hochez la tête et vous asseyez face à lui en baillant. Vous passez la main dans la masse fournie de vos cheveux et tentez de reprendre figure humaine.

« Vous êtes très belle, vous rassure Red avec clin d'œil. Que voulez-vous ? »

Vous regardez la table et souriez niaisement devant la profusion du choix. Vous avez l'impression d'avoir un buffet garni pour vous toute seule. L'odeur entêtante du café noir remplit vos narines et vous désignez la cafetière du doigt.

Il se lève et vous sert généreusement avant de se rasseoir devant son bol de thé. Vous ne songez même plus à protester devant sa galanterie parfois embarrassante. Elle fait tellement partie de lui qu'il vous semble absurde de chercher à lui faire perdre cette habitude. Et, au fond, vous trouvez cela très agréable. Quelle femme ne rêverait pas d'avoir un homme comme lui auprès d'elle ?

Vous secouez la tête et plongez le nez dans votre café. Vous n'avez pas oublié les réflexions qui vous hantaient à potron-minet et ne savez pour l'instant ce que vous devez en faire.

« Red… ? finissez-vous par dire timidement.

- Oui, Lizzie ?

- Cette nuit… votre cauchemar. Vous voulez en parler ? »

Il fixe sur vous un regard impénétrable, presque dur, que vous peinez à soutenir. Enfin, il cligne des yeux et boit une gorgée de son thé.

« Non, dit-il d'un ton qui ne souffre aucune réplique.

- Je croyais que vous deviez toujours me dire la vérité.

- Et c'est ce que je fais : la vérité, c'est que je ne souhaite pas vous parler de ce cauchemar.

- Il me concernait, pourtant.

- Non, Lizzie. Mes cauchemars ne concernent que mes propres démons. Vous n'avez aucune responsabilité là-dedans. »

Il repose son bol et s'essuie la bouche avec un coin de serviette. Votre regard glisse vers ses lèvres humides et une bouffée de désir vous fait frissonner. Vous avez dû rougir parce qu'il sourit, de ce petit sourire entendu qui suggère qu'il sait parfaitement ce que vous avez en tête. Vous le trouvez excessivement agaçant lorsqu'il fait ça mais vous ne parvenez jamais à lui en vouloir tout à fait.

« Merci d'être venue me réveiller. Jamais encore sortir d'un mauvais rêve ne m'avait paru aussi agréable. », précise-t-il d'une voix qui ne parvient pas complètement à dissimuler une certaine gêne.

Vous ne savez que répondre. Votre corps se souvient de son contact tremblant et moite de transpiration froide, de cette forte odeur âcre trahissant sa peur et de sa peau brûlante, presque fiévreuse. Vous éprouvez une légère honte à l'idée de l'avoir surpris dans cet état de faiblesse. Lui, Raymond Reddington. Le surhomme. Le héros. Votre héros. Vous vous contentez d'acquiescez et éprouvez soudain le besoin d'en rester là. Vous vous comprenez d'un simple regard et le reste du petit-déjeuner se poursuit dans le silence respectueux, légèrement embarrassé, de ceux qui ont trop en commun pour faire semblant de croire que l'autre va bien.

**oooOoOooo**

Vous êtes en train de vous laver les dents lorsque vous entendez frapper à la porte. Vous laissez à Red le soin d'aller ouvrir à celui que vous imaginez être Dembe mais le criminel ne semble pas pressé de se déplacer et les coups redoublent, vous forçant à sortir de la salle de bain pour l'appeler, la bouche pleine de dentifrice.

Après quelques secondes d'un silence troublé par un tambourinage de plus en plus fort, vous vous décidez à aller ouvrir vous-même la porte et, comme prévu, tombez nez-à-nez avec un Dembe de mauvaise humeur qui tente visiblement d'apaiser son interlocuteur téléphonique. Il vous contourne sans cérémonie et entre dans votre suite à la recherche de Reddington, débitant à toute vitesse un flot de mots en italien dont le sens vous échappe totalement.

« Encore un problème en perspective. »

Vous sursautez et vous tournez vers Mr Kaplan, restée sur le palier. Vous vous écartez machinalement et la laissez entrer.

« Bonjour, ma chère. »

Vous tentez une réponse avant de vous souvenir que vous avez toujours votre brosse à dents dans la bouche. Un peu de dentifrice a coulé sur votre menton et vous l'essuyez contre votre T-shirt en bavant une vague excuse. Vous regagnez la salle de bain et, en chemin, vous voyez Red sortir de sa chambre en compagnie de Dembe. Il discute presque trop calmement au téléphone. Si vous ne le connaissiez pas si bien, vous jureriez de l'extrême civilité de sa conversation. Mais vous savez parfaitement que ce ton bas et dangereusement posé n'est réservé qu'aux mises en garde et aux menaces contre ses ennemis ou ses associés imprudents. Vos regards se croisent et, en vous voyant toujours en pyjama, ses épaules s'affaissent et il lève une main en signe d'impatience et d'incompréhension. Vous haussez les épaules et continuez votre chemin, sentant dans votre dos le poids de son regard chargé de reproches.

Vous vous penchez au-dessus du lavabo et crachez l'écœurant mélange de salive et de dentifrice qui marinait dans votre bouche depuis cinq minutes.

« La vie est faite d'imprévus, murmure la voix rauque de Kate Kaplan derrière vous.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici, dites-vous en observant son reflet dans le miroir.

- Vous devriez pourtant savoir qu'on ne peut jamais le laisser sans surveillance, répond-elle, moqueuse, en désignant le salon. Partout où va Raymond, vous me trouverez dans son ombre. »

Vous acquiescez, digérant l'information. Normal que Red ait toujours son propre service de coroner – légiste – nettoyeur (biffer la mention inutile). Vous savez par expérience qu'il ne fait pas toujours dans la dentelle.

Le ton de la discussion enfle soudain et un violent éclat de voix vous parvient du salon.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

- Certains de nos associés semblent avoir perdu leur sens de la loyauté envers Raymond. Ce qui est fort regrettable. Raymond place la loyauté au-dessus de toute autre vertu et sait la récompenser à sa juste valeur, mais il ne punit rien autant que son parjure. Du matériel a disparu de nos entrepôts de Gênes.

- Du matériel ? »

Mr Kaplan vous sourit avec chaleur et vous comprenez qu'elle ne vous en dira pas davantage. Au fond de vous, vous avouez que vous n'avez pas envie d'en savoir plus. Si vous ne pouvez oublier les activités criminelles de Reddington, au moins pouvez-vous faire en sorte de vous en préserver au maximum.

« Je suppose qu'il va devoir prolonger son séjour en Italie, remarque-t-elle à voix basse. Et vous, comment allez-vous, ma chère ? »

Vous vous rincez une dernière fois la bouche.

« Bien, mentez-vous.

- Depuis que je vous connais, je ne vous ai jamais vu aller « bien », chérie, dit-elle en secouant la tête. De ce point de vue, vous lui ressemblez comme deux gouttes d'eau. Vous êtes deux belles têtes de mule tous les deux.

- Vous le connaissez depuis longtemps ? »

Elle vous scrute un instant, semblant déterminer dans quelle mesure elle peut vous répondre sans en divulguer plus que nécessaire.

« Assez longtemps, finit-elle par dire, amusée. Suffisamment pour savoir quand il va bien ou mal.

- Vous et lui… »

Vous hésitez, mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de poser cette question ?

« Raymond et moi ? s'esclaffe-t-elle avec un rire sec qui ressemble à un aboiement. Ray et moi ? Non, chérie. Dans aucun univers connu. Je suis plus une sorte de grande sœur pour lui. Une gouvernante, à la rigueur. Quelqu'un qui répare ses bêtises. Certainement pas une maîtresse.

- Je suis désolée, bredouillez-vous. Je n'aurais pas dû…

- Tout va bien, vous apaise-t-elle. Je n'ai pas de raison de m'offusquer d'une question aussi innocente. Ça ne va pas fort, là-haut, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle tapote sa propre tempe et vous soupirez, perdue.

« Je ne sais plus ce que je dois penser, avouez-vous.

- De lui ?

- De moi. »

Elle hoche la tête gravement et fait demi-tour pour sortir de la salle de bain et vous rendre votre intimité.

« Peut-être est-ce le signe que vous êtes prête, dit-elle en s'éloignant.

- Prête à quoi ? », demandez-vous, irritée par son laconisme narquois.

Kaplan referme la porte en souriant et vous vous retrouvez seule avec sa réponse sibylline, ne sachant que faire de cette conversation pour le moins surprenante. Vous connaissez l'affection que vous porte Mr Kaplan, affection qui vous semble n'être que le reflet de celle qu'elle éprouve pour Red. Vous avez l'étrange sentiment que, dans l'actuelle mer d'incertitudes dans laquelle vous vous noyez pitoyablement, elle est l'une de vos meilleurs alliés. A-t-elle elle aussi un lien avec votre passé ? Ou bien n'est-elle qu'une recrue de plus dans l'entourage d'élite de Reddington ?

Vos questions les plus importantes restent encore une fois sans réponse et vous avez de plus en plus l'impression de vous heurter à un mur. Pourtant, vous sentez que la solution est là, à portée de main. Quelque part en vous. Il vous semble parfois qu'un déclic suffirait à faire surgir la vérité.

Un déclic comme le rêve de cette nuit.

Comme chaque nuit depuis des mois, vous avez encore vécu le feu. Vous avez vu l'incendie qui a ravagé votre enfance et l'homme qui vous a sauvée. Et, pour la première fois, vous n'êtes plus aussi certaine que c'est bien votre père qui vous a sortie des flammes. Sa poigne ferme mais rassurante, l'épaisse masse de ses cheveux blonds, sa voix grave, apaisante. Et ses yeux, verts et perçants, qui vous ont attrapée, capturée et vous ont gardée sous leur emprise, vous empêchant de voir autour de vous la maison s'effondrer, les poutres tomber et les murs s'embraser.

Vous regardez d'un œil morne le tas de vêtements chauds que vous avez préparés pour votre excursion sur l'île. Vous retirez le jogging et le vieux T-shirt informe qui vous ont servi de pyjama et entrez dans la cabine de douche. Vous laissez l'eau couler, attendant qu'elle soit assez chaude pour vous glisser sous le jet et vous fermez les yeux en tremblant légèrement.

Vous vous demandez quand vous aurez le courage de parler à Red des brûlures qu'il a dans le dos.

**oooOoOooo**

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? demande Samar en sautillant sur place.

- Je ne sais pas », répondez-vous en soufflant sur vos doigts engourdis.

Vous vous tenez tous sur l'embarcadère du lido. Le vent souffle avec force sur le littoral, déchaînant la mer dont les vagues énormes vous noient dans un brouillard d'embruns salés et froids. Au loin se dresse l'île de Poveglia et, à l'intérieur de ses terres, vous voyez se dessiner les ruines sombres et menaçantes de son asile. La Task Force au grand complet est rassemblée sur le petit ponton balloté par les flots et vous tentez tous de vous réchauffer vainement en attendant Dieu sait quoi.

« Reddington, finit par dire Don en claquant des dents, on attend quoi au juste ? »

L'intéressé se balance sur ses jambes et observe la côte italienne avec attention. Vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de remarquer à quel point le jeans lui va bien. Il a glissé les mains dans les poches de son manteau et il danse d'un pied sur l'autre. Son visage disparait sous la capuche de son sweat et, pour un peu, vous le compareriez à une jeune racaille de banlieue. Une racaille malgré tout très classe et très séduisante.

Enfin, un large sourire anime ses traits rougis par le froid et il tend le doigt vers l'horizon avec satisfaction.

« Alors ? insiste Don.

- Alors voilà ! », répond Reddington en vous désignant un point grandissant qui semble fendre les flots pour se diriger vers vous à toute vitesse.

Vous plissez les yeux et distinguez un bateau qui file droit vers votre groupe. Alors qu'il s'approche, vous comprenez qu'il ne s'agit pas de n'importe que bateau. Etroit et profilé, il vous fait penser à la batmobile. Noir mat, entièrement fermé, il ressemble aux patrouilleurs tactiques de dernière génération, ceux que vous ne voyez que dans les jeux vidéos ou les films et dont votre gouvernement garde jalousement le secret.

Vous entendez Donald et Samar siffler d'admiration tandis qu'Aram s'avance, en transe, tel Moïse devant son buisson. Dans sa contemplation stupéfaite, vous craignez un instant qu'il ne tombe à l'eau.

L'engin du futur rejoint votre ponton et un panneau arrière coulisse, ouvrant une large porte donnant sur l'intérieur. Reddington sourit comme un gamin et, faisant une large courbette, vous invite à monter à bord.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose, Ray ? murmurez-vous en passant à côté de lui.

- Mon dernier jouet. Vous aimez ?

- C'est américain ? demandez-vous, suspicieuse.

- Russe. Nos amis russes sont très en avance sur le plan de la furtivité maritime. Disons qu'un client très haut placé me devait de l'argent et qu'il a préféré me régler en nature.

- Je préfère ne pas imaginer le genre service que vous lui avez rendu pour obtenir cette compensation.

- Vous n'aimeriez pas, approuve-t-il. Venez. »

Il vous précède dans le yacht et vous vous engagez à sa suite, accompagnée de vos collègues. La coque peinte en noir doit le faire paraître plus petit qu'il ne l'est en réalité car vous vous retrouvez dans une coursive immense donnant sur la passerelle de contrôle. Celle-ci, entièrement opaque, contient une dizaine d'écrans, tous allumés et montrant des données chiffrées que vous ne cherchez pas à comprendre.

« Il y a aussi une piscine, un jacuzzi, une salle de cinéma – modeste, vous précise-t-il, une petite vingtaine de places – et un héliport sur le toit.

- C'est stupéfiant, clame Aram, ravi.

- Aram, pour vous, j'ai fait embarquer le nec plus ultra des détecteurs EMS et les meilleurs systèmes d'enregistrement vidéo infra-rouges. Vous aurez accès à toutes les données dont vous aurez besoin pour notre chasse au fantôme.

- Mr Reddington, vous êtes mon Père Noël, bredouille Aram, les larmes aux yeux.

- Aram, par pitié, appelez-moi Red, le supplie le criminel.

- D'accord, Mr Red… »

Vous riez, vite imitée par Samar. Aram rougit violemment et vous voyez l'iranienne lui sourire tendrement. Vous vous souvenez soudain qu'ils ont passé la soirée ensemble et qu'ils partageaient la même suite. Votre curiosité l'emporte sur votre délicatesse et vous vous penchez vers l'agent du Mossad.

« Que s'est-il passé avec Aram ? », lui demandez-vous en chuchotant.

Elle vous regarde bizarrement avant de se pencher à son tour vers vous avec un air de conspirateur.

« Que s'est-il passé avec Reddington ?

- Rien ! », vous défendez-vous.

Elle sourit avec condescendance et tourne la tête pour regarder un des écrans de contrôle.

« Pareil », dit-elle d'un ton égal.

Vous grommelez et vous éloignez d'elle. Red vous rejoint et vous montre une carte photographique sur laquelle vous reconnaissez l'île en trois parties, avec une forme générale de trapèze.

« Regardez, Lizzie. L'asile est ici (il pose le doigt sur la partie médiale). C'est là que nous allons établir le campement. Nous nous séparerons en trois groupes et nous explorerons chaque recoin de l'île aujourd'hui et cette nuit.

- Vous croyez vraiment que nous allons voir des fantômes ? », demandez-vous d'un ton las.

Il tourne vers vous un regard rieur. Vous voyez se plisser les petites rides qu'il a au coin des yeux.

« Qui sait ? », dit-il, malicieux.

Il roule la carte avec précaution et la range avant de vous entraîner au-dehors sous les regards goguenards de vos collègues. Il vous fait monter un escalier étroit et vous vous retrouvez au sommet du yacht, à presque dix mètres de hauteur. La vue vous coupe le souffle. Au loin, vous distinguez la lagune de Venise et la cité elle-même, baignant dans les lueurs bleutées et immatérielles de l'hiver. Devant le navire, l'île de Poveglia gagne en substance et grandit de seconde en seconde. Une brume blanche flotte sur les eaux tourmentées et vous donne une impression malsaine de mystère et d'inconnu. Le vent vous fouette le visage et vous vous abritez de votre mieux en relevant le col de votre manteau. Sans un mot, Red vous entoure de ses bras et vous serre gentiment contre lui. Vous vous laissez aller à son étreinte et cachez votre visage dans la fourrure de sa capuche. Vous l'entendez rire brièvement avant d'enfouir lui aussi son visage dans votre cou. Vous n'avez pas oublié vos réflexions de la nuit mais vous n'avez pas le cœur de briser cet instant qui vous semble précieux.

Vous restez enlacés jusqu'à ce que l'île soit devenue trop proche pour continuer à faire semblant de l'ignorer. Avec un soupir, Red vous lâche et cueille votre visage dans ses mains. Il écarte les mèches de cheveux qui virevoltent et battent joyeusement vos joues et vous embrasse. Simplement. Tendrement. Ses lèvres se posent sur les vôtres avec un naturel désarmant et vous vous accrochez à lui, offerte et désespérée. Votre baiser, doux et chaste comme une caresse, ne dure qu'une courte seconde et il frôle une dernière fois votre visage de ses doigts avant de vous lâcher avec un petit sourire désolé.

« Descendons », propose-t-il alors que le navire a accosté.

Vous acquiescez faute de pouvoir prononcer la moindre parole et le suivez. Il vous fait rejoindre l'embarcadère en vous tenant par la main et vous êtes trop distraite pour protester. Il vous abandonne là pour retourner sur le bateau et vous restez bêtement à observer sans la voir la silhouette sinistre des vieux bâtiments délabrés.

Vous sursautez lorsque quelqu'un laisse tomber une lourde caisse à terre juste à vos côtés et vous vous retrouvez face à Don qui s'étire en faisant craquer son dos.

« Bienvenue au Club Merde », dit-il avec cynisme.

* * *

><p><strong>A y est, ils y sont enfin sur cette fichue île ! Et je vous rassure, l'angoisse ne fait que commencer, mouahahahahah !<strong>

**Le hoodie de Red, une "spécial dédicace" pour Nadège : je sais que ça hante tes pensées les moins avouables. Les miennes aussi, en fait. **

**Pour la suite, feu de camp, histoires qui font peur et patrouilles par équipe dans les trois zones de l'île... **

**Des p'tites reviews seraient les bienvenues !**


	8. Chapter 8 : Dembe

**DEMBE**

Vous mettez une nouvelle buche dans le feu et la regardez s'embraser lentement en crépitant. Vous retournez vous asseoir sur la bâche posée à même le sol sur laquelle vous avez élu domicile.

Autour du feu se trouvent Raymond, Elizabeth et Ressler. Voilà une heure qu'Aram et Navabi sont allés contrôler une dernière fois les équipements de la partie septentrionale de l'île et vous supposez qu'ils ne tarderont pas à revenir.

A l'écart bourdonnent les moniteurs et les écrans de contrôle que l'ingénieur de la Task Force a passé la journée à installer et à paramétrer pour les enregistrements de cette nuit. Il règne sur Poveglia une atmosphère étrange, à la fois vide et suffocante, chargée d'une énergie malfaisante qui oppresse vos sens et vous force à rester sur vos gardes. Vous croyez aux esprits. Votre grand-père était le sorcier du village et, à son contact, vous avez appris à respecter ce que vos yeux ne pouvaient voir. Même aujourd'hui, plus de 25 ans après votre enlèvement, vous n'avez pas oublié les enseignements et les croyances du vieux shaman et vous sentez que cette île est loin d'avoir livré tous ses secrets. Vous risquez de vivre une nuit mouvementée.

Mais vous n'êtes pas inquiet. Si les esprits peuvent tourmenter l'âme humaine, ils ne peuvent en revanche rien d'un point de vue physique et, du moment que votre bon sens vous prémunisse contre les murmures empoisonnés et enjôleurs des fantômes errants, vous savez que vous et vos compagnons ne craignez rien. Et si les esprits devaient s'avérer plus matériels que prévu, vous et Ray avez emporté assez de munitions pour les renvoyer six pieds sous terre.

Vous entendez distraitement Raymond énoncer le programme de la nuit et les patrouilles par équipes de deux.

« Une équipe par territoire. Liz et moi, l'asile. Aram et l'agent Navabi, les extérieurs de l'asile d'où ils pourront plus facilement contrôler les images venant de l'île entière. Dembe et Donald, les vignes, au nord, où les manifestations sont censées être les plus fréquentes et les plus puissantes en termes d'électromagnétisme.

- Quand commençons-nous ? demande Elizabeth en baillant.

- A minuit, Lizzie.

- Pourquoi minuit ?

- L'heure du crime », sourit Raymond.

Vous souriez aussi et buvez une gorgée d'eau avant de plonger votre regard dans la l'incandescence fascinante des flammes. Un reniflement de mépris vous fait brusquement relever la tête vers Ressler et vous le voyez observer Raymond et Liz d'un œil noir, les mains crispées sur sa timbale métallique.

« Pourquoi est-ce vous qui décidez des équipes, Reddington ? demande-t-il d'une voix que la colère rend sourde et presque inaudible. Restez donc avec Dembe et rendez-moi ma coéquipière ! »

Ray le regarde avec attention avant de relever légèrement le menton, l'air sûr de lui. Il plisse les yeux et, à sa grimace, vous savez qu'il est en train de se caresser les dents du bout de la langue. Vous connaissez bien cette expression et vous appréhendez ce qui va d'arriver.

« Liz ? », dit Raymond en se tournant légèrement vers la jeune femme.

Elizabeth se raidit et ne répond pas. Elle fixe Donald un long moment avant de ciller et de détourner les yeux, un air désolé sur le visage. Vous percevez d'ici la bataille d'allégeance qui fait rage dans son esprit et vous regrettez d'en arriver là. Raymond ne l'a pas quittée des yeux et sourit avec suffisance devant la reddition muette et sans concession d'Elizabeth Keen.

Ressler se lève brusquement en balançant son gobelet au feu et s'éloigne de votre camp en jurant violemment. Elizabeth sursaute et fait mine de se lever mais Ray la retient d'un geste. Vos regards se croisent et, dans le sien, vous lisez à la fois regret et approbation. Acquiesçant d'un signe de la tête, vous vous levez à votre tour et suivez le chemin qu'a pris Ressler. Vous avez l'habitude de réparer les erreurs de Raymond.

Vous rejoignez rapidement le jeune agent et le retrouvez appuyé contre un arbre, grommelant à voix basse. Il fouille dans sa poche et en sort une flasque d'alcool qu'il dévisse avant de la porter à ses lèvres. Vous vous approchez prudemment, lui laissant le temps de ranger sa bouteille et de croire que vous ne l'avez pas surpris en train de se saouler.

« Il la corrompt, dit-il d'un air misérable, sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

- Raymond ne corrompt pas, répondez-vous en secouant la tête. Il rallie. C'est un homme bien, Ress.

- Que veut-il à Elizabeth ?

- Cela ne te concerne pas.

- S'il doit la détourner de son devoir, si, ça me concerne.

- Le moment venu, ce sera à elle de faire son choix, quel qu'il soit. Et nul ne pourra s'y opposer, pas même Ray.

- Je n'aime pas ça.

- Moi non plus, avouez-vous. Mais j'ai confiance en Ray et tu devrais en faire autant. Il est le seul à avoir une vue d'ensemble de l'immense échiquier dans lequel nous jouons tous notre rôle. Il est celui qui peut encore tout arrêter.

- Arrêter quoi ?

- Lui seul le sait, répondez-vous, fataliste.

- Ce n'est plus de la confiance, Dembe, c'est de l'abnégation, soupire Donald. Tu lui dois tant que ça ?

- Il m'a trouvé là où l'humanité m'avait abandonné, dans un endroit où même le Diable n'avait plus d'emprise. J'étais moins qu'un animal quand il m'a recueilli. Il m'a emmené avec lui, m'a soigné, m'a donné une éducation, des valeurs. Il m'a rendu ma dignité d'être humain. Il m'a donné une vie. »

Vous gonflez la poitrine et relevez la tête avec fierté, conscient d'énoncer pour la première fois cette vérité à une tierce personne.

« Je la lui dois. », murmurez-vous, les yeux humides d'émotion.

L'agent baisse la tête, las et vaincu, à court d'arguments.

- Moi aussi je lui dois la vie, soupire-t-il avec un sourire contraint.

- C'est un homme bien, répétez-vous.

- J'ai peur pour Elizabeth. Peur de ce qu'elle est en train de devenir.

- Est-ce un sort si peu enviable que d'être aux côtés de Reddington ? demandez-vous en souriant. Jamais il ne lui fera le moindre mal.

- Red non, mais les autres ? Ses ennemis ?

- Il la protégera comme il l'a toujours fait.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-il pour elle ?

- Et c'est à moi que tu poses la question ? riez-vous.

- Tu sais beaucoup de choses.

- Et j'en ignore plus encore, mon ami. Elizabeth est le secret le mieux gardé de Raymond. Mais je peux t'assurer d'une chose : jamais il ne la forcera à quoi que ce soit.

- Il n'aura pas besoin de la forcer, remarque-t-il avec aigreur. Elle est déjà acquise à sa cause, quelle qu'elle puisse être.

- Et ça te gêne ? »

Donald vous lance un regard étrange, à la fois courroucé et surpris.

« Je ne sais pas, avoue-t-il piteusement. Je hais Tom pour ce qu'il lui a fait subir et il me semble que c'est légitime. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle se fasse avoir une nouvelle fois par un homme en qui elle aura à nouveau placé sa confiance. Keen… elle est fragile, tu sais. Plus qu'elle ne veut bien l'admettre. Je ne laisserai personne d'autre lui faire du mal. Même s'il doit s'agir de Reddington. »

Vous hochez la tête avec compréhension.

« Alors tu me trouveras sur ta route », concluez-vous simplement.

Il acquiesce et vous tend la main. Vous la serrez avec sincérité, espérant que jamais vous n'aurez besoin d'en arriver là. Si sa relation avec Raymond devait nuire à Elizabeth, vous savez que vous serez le premier à intervenir. Mais vous savez aussi que si la jeune femme devait un jour souffrir à cause de votre ami, il ne vous laisserait pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit : il se punirait lui-même immédiatement, et ce d'une façon impitoyable.

« Vas-y, vous dit Ressler. Je vais rester un peu seul. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. »

Vos yeux se portent machinalement sur la poche gonflée par la flasque d'alcool et il rit amèrement.

« Je ne boirai pas », vous promet-il.

Vous voulez le croire. Vous n'aimeriez pas faire équipe avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas maître de se moyens et de ses réactions. Vous le fixez avec intensité et attendez que ses yeux vous en fassent la promesse. Lorsque vous avez aperçu dans son regard le serment muet de son abstinence, vous faites demi-tour et marchez en direction de la lueur flamboyante du feu.

Raymond se rassoit aux côté d'Elizabeth au moment où vous franchissez la lisière des arbres et vous supposez qu'il vient de remettre du bois dans le brasier crépitant. Vous vous asseyez sans dire un mot et sortez de votre poche un petit livre à la reliure de cuir lisse et patinée. Vous l'ouvrez à l'endroit sauvegardé par le marque-page et commencez votre lecture silencieuse, absorbé dans la complexité artistique et espiègle des vers du Don Juan de Lord Byron.

Témoin discret et taciturne, vous vous apercevez à peine que le ton monte entre Elizabeth et Raymond jusqu'à ce que le son aigu d'une fermeture éclair remontée brusquement vous fasse lever le nez de votre recueil. Ray s'avance lentement vers vous et vient s'asseoir lourdement à vos côtés, avec un manque de grâce qui ne lui ressemble pas. Elizabeth s'est enfermée dans sa tente et l'absence de lumière émanant de la toile opaque vous informe qu'elle se confine dans l'obscurité relative de l'abri. Comme toute femme contrariée, elle attend patiemment que l'objet de son mécontentement daigne faire le premier pas. Etonnant que Raymond se laisse encore prendre par ce genre de stratagème. Il joue nerveusement avec ses mains et ne parvient pas à détacher son regard de la petite tente hermétiquement fermée qui se dresse devant vous, symbole flagrant de la féminité outragée.

Avec un calme olympien, vous replongez votre attention dans le pamphlet sarcastique que fait Byron de l'hypocrisie du monde aristocratique du XIXème siècle. Vous sentez le regard de Raymond se déplacer de la tente vers vous et vous vous astreignez au détachement, le laissant maître de la conversation qui va suivre.

« Byron ? », demande-t-il sans pour autant en faire une question.

Vous acquiescez sans le regarder.

« Un choix judicieux », approuve-t-il.

Il ferme les yeux et laisse sa belle voix grave et rauque enfler et se souvenir des vers qu'il vous a lui-même appris à aimer voilà des années.

« Je ne prétends pas moi-même comprendre tout

Ce que je dis lorsque je veux être sublime,

Mais le fait est que je n'ai nul projet en tête,

Si ce n'est celui de m'amuser un moment

M'amuser, mot nouveau dans mon vocabulaire.

- Rejoins-la », murmurez-vous sans bouger.

Le regard au loin, il plisse les yeux et se mord la joue, en proie à un doute que vous ne lui connaissez que rarement.

« Que suis-je en train de faire avec Elizabeth, Dembe ? Elle mérite une vie tranquille et heureuse, loin de moi, loin des dangers que je traine dans mon sillage. Je n'ai pas davantage le droit de lui demander de choisir entre moi et son devoir que de lui imposer ma disgrâce.

- Vous vous êtes tous les deux engagés bien trop loin l'un envers l'autre pour vous arrêtez là, au milieu du chemin. C'est à elle de choisir, Raymond. Tu ne pourras pas éternellement décider à sa place.

- Je veux seulement la protéger.

- De quoi, Ray ?

- De moi. Et de la malfaisance qui m'entoure.

- Il est trop tard pour ça. Si tu ne voulais pas qu'elle plonge dans notre monde, il ne fallait pas aller la chercher. Si tu l'abandonnes maintenant sous le prétexte de la protéger, tu la condamnes et tu le sais parfaitement. Elle est trop impliquée avec toi pour que nos ennemis s'en détournent d'un simple claquement de doigts. C'est avec toi qu'Elizabeth sera le plus en sécurité.

- C'est ironique de songer que je dois désormais la protéger du danger que j'ai moi-même placé au-dessus de sa tête.

- Tu savais depuis le début que ça se passerait comme ça.

- Je le savais, confirme-t-il. Je voulais juste éviter d'y penser.

- Faire l'autruche ne fait pas partie de tes stratégies. Je ne t'ai jamais vu nier avec autant de mauvaise foi les conséquences de tes actes.

- Lorsqu'on en vient à Elizabeth, Dembe, plus rien ne fait sens.

- Rejoins-la. Vous devez parler.

- Je le sais. Merci mon ami. »

Il se lève et marche pesamment vers la tente, comme un condamné vers son gibet.

« Ray ? »

Il s'arrête et se redresse. Vous savez que son attention vous est acquise.

« Fais-lui confiance, comme tu l'as fait pour moi. Laisse-la libre de prendre ses propres décisions. »

Vous le voyez hocher la tête avant de se baisser pour faire coulisser la fermeture à glissière de la tente. Il l'ouvre entièrement et se faufile à l'intérieur avant de la refermer derrière lui. Vous gardez un œil circonspect sur la toile immobile avant de vous délecter à nouveau de la description moqueuse des aventures insensées et ridicules de ce pauvre Don Juan, décidément malmené par la plume intraitable de Byron.

**oooOoOooo**

« Cette mission est quand même grotesque », soupire Ressler en abattant son bâton de marche sur une touffe d'herbes hautes.

Vous le laissez râler à sa guise. Cela fait presque deux heures que vous patrouillez dans la partie septentrionale de l'île et en explorez inlassablement le moindre recoin, alternant sans cesse entre les vignes clairsemées et les bois denses et touffus. Vous passez régulièrement devant les caméras installées pendant la journée et, de temps en temps, un message grésillant en provenance d'Aram vient vous suggérer de vous diriger plutôt par ici ou par-là. Il se fie pour cela aux données de vos transmetteurs, analysées en direct, et vous guide en conséquence.

Pas besoin de lire votre capteur EMS en ce qui vous concerne. Vous vous gardez cependant d'évoquer votre hypersensibilité énergétique. Raymond avait raison à propos de la puissance des manifestations paranormales dans cette partie de l'île. Votre perception aigue des esprits prend ici une dimension physique et, depuis le début de votre patrouille dans cet endroit, vous sentez la peau de vos avant-bras et de votre nuque s'horripiler de frissons qui ne doivent rien au froid. Vous n'êtes pas seuls, c'est une certitude. Mais rien ne laisse supposer que ceux qui vous entourent vous veuillent le moindre mal. Difficile de croire que Luigi ait pu être la victime malencontreuse d'âmes aussi tristes que les pauvres créatures désincarnées errant ici sans la moindre conscience de votre présence parmi elles.

Souffrance et peur sont les seules émotions qui vous parviennent. Nulle haine, nul ressentiment n'animent les esprits de cette partie de Poveglia. Pas étonnant lorsque l'on sait que vous vous trouvez sur le cimetière géant ayant servi de charnier au temps de la Peste.

Ponctuellement, une voix sépulcrale s'adresse à vous dans le secret de votre tête et vous mettez toute votre énergie à ne pas l'écouter. C'est la preuve indubitable qu'au moins un fantôme de Poveglia vous sait ici et vous veut du mal et vous ne tenez pas à lui donner la moindre emprise sur vous ni à le laisser vous drainer de votre force.

Vous étiez un très jeune enfant lorsque votre grand-père s'est aperçu que vous pouviez communiquer avec les esprits. Il n'a malheureusement pas eu le temps de vous former correctement à la maîtrise de ce don et, le peu que vous savez, vous l'avez appris par vos propres moyens, de façon purement empirique et bien souvent à vos dépends.

Vous savez les dégâts qu'un esprit puissant et mal intentionné peut faire à un homme faible et indolent. Vous l'avez vécu personnellement. Ils instillent le doute en vous, laissant croitre colère et rancœur comme un cancer. Ils se délectent de vos tourments, s'en abreuvent et vous vident de vos espoirs et de votre vie. Pendant de longues années, vous les avez laissés gagner ce combat dans les profondeurs obscures de votre cerveau tourmenté et rendu difforme par les maltraitances dont vous avez été la victime. Vous savez que vous aviez abandonné tout espoir durant ces années, en laissant la victoire aux démons qui vous soufflaient leur discours venimeux. Vous savez aussi ce que vous devez réellement à Raymond. Plus que le salut de votre corps, vous lui devez celui de votre âme.

Plus jamais vous ne laisserez le Mal gagner.

C'est donc sourd aux appels doucereux du fantôme que vous continuez votre exploration aux côtés d'un Ressler maugréant, louant sa grande gueule qui vous préserve de toute distraction.

Un nouveau grésillement retentit dans le silence relatif et vous tendez l'oreille, attentif aux nouvelles instructions d'Aram.

« Dembe, dit-il dans un crépitement agaçant, pouvez-vous faire demi-tour, j'ai quelque chose à l'EMS. »

Vous vous exécutez et reculez de quelques pas.

« Stop, s'exclame l'ingénieur. Vous pouvez allumer votre caméra ? Merci. Maintenant, tournez lentement sur vous-même. »

Vous obéissez docilement sous les yeux dubitatifs de Ressler. Votre détecteur EMS s'affole soudain, crachant une série de bip hystériques et vous vous figez.

« Merde, dit brusquement Ressler en serrant ses bras contre lui, il fait froid ici, non ? »

Vous ne répondez pas, trop occupé à résister à l'intrusion de l'esprit que vous essayez d'éviter depuis tout à l'heure.

« Dembe ? demande Aram. Tout va bien ? D'après les relevés, la température autour de vous vient de baisser de 5°C en quelques secondes.

- Ce qui veut dire ? demande Ress en claquant légèrement des dents.

- Ce qui veut dire que vous devez être en présence d'un ectoplasme.

- Ou que nous sommes dans un courant d'air, raille Donald en regardant autour de lui, l'air pourtant peu rassuré.

- Dembe ? insiste Aram. Que voyez-vous ? »

Les dents serrées, vous défendez vos pensées contre la progression insidieuse du fantôme. Vous fermez les yeux et le repoussez avec violence, cloisonnant votre esprit. Enfin, ses doigts glacés vous lâchent et vous le sentez s'éloigner avec mauvaise humeur. Vous essayez de vous convaincre qu'il n'est pas parti se chercher une autre cible parmi vos autres compagnons.

« Rien du tout, Aram, répondez-vous le souffle court.

- Vous avez entendu l'EMS ?

- Nous sommes peut-être au-dessus d'une ligne électrique, proposez-vous.

- Je ne crois pas que des lignes électriques soient enterrées ici, rétorque timidement Aram.

- En tout cas il n'y a plus rien, dites-vous d'un ton sec pour couper court à la conversation.

- D'accord. On se rappelle. »

Vous coupez votre radio d'un geste agacé. Ressler vous regarde avec curiosité et vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de lui en faire le reproche.

« Quoi ? aboyez-vous.

- Rien, répond-il, circonspect. Tout va bien ?

- Je n'aime pas cet endroit, dites-vous sèchement. Trop de choses se sont passées ici. »

Il fait une moue sans cesser de vous regarder.

« Continuons », suggère-t-il du ton doux du dresseur s'adressant à un fauve dangereux.

Vous acquiescez d'un signe de la tête et lui emboîtez le pas en direction du centre de l'îlot. A une dizaine de mètres du petit pont reliant votre section à l'asile, il vous semble apercevoir une silhouette. Un enfant. Vous regardez Ressler qui continue son chemin sans manifester le moindre signe qu'il ait vu quoi que ce soit sortant de l'ordinaire. Vous regardez à nouveau vers le pont et voyez l'enfant l'emprunter pour rejoindre la partie méridionale. Cet enfant vous est familier et vous accélérez le pas en tremblant.

Arrivé au pied du pont, vous vous contemplez, à 26 ans d'écart et sentez votre cœur cogner avec force dans votre poitrine. L'enfant que vous avez été vous regarde patiemment depuis le sommet du pont et pointe le doigt en direction de l'asile. Ses lèvres bougent et articulent un mot silencieux qui résonne comme un coup de tonnerre dans votre esprit.

« Raymond. »

Sans réfléchir, vous laissez Ressler sur place et vous vous mettez à courir vers les bâtiments lugubres qui se dressent au loin et dans lesquels vous savez que votre ami est désormais en danger.

Votre dopplegänger juvénile vous précède de quelques mètres et, malgré vos plus grandes jambes et votre musculature d'adulte, vous vous retrouvez incapable de le rattraper. Il court devant vous en direction des murs délabrés et vous ne pouvez faire davantage que le suivre de loin, essoufflé et craignant ce que vous risquez de découvrir. Les mains croisées devant vous pour brandir à la fois votre arme et la lampe torche, vous voyez le faisceau lumineux puissant tressauter au rythme de votre course effrénée et éclairer les environs déserts. Vous distinguez l'endroit où vous avez installé le poste de contrôle mais ne voyez nulle trace de Navabi et d'Aram. Vous ne perdez pas de temps à vous poser de questions et continuez votre route.

Vous pénétrez dans un immense couloir dont le plafond s'est à moitié effondré et tâchez de ne pas vous laissez distancer par votre guide. Il tourne brusquement et emprunte une large ouverture menant à l'intérieur de l'asile et vous accélérez, l'arme au poing. Arrivé à l'angle du mur, vous vous arrêtez un instant et calmez votre respiration haletante. Du revers de la main, vous essuyez la sueur piquante qui vous coule dans les yeux et amenez votre revolver prêt de votre visage en inspirant lentement.

Vous pivotez brusquement et braquez votre arme dans le hall où le fantôme vous a emmené. Vous tournez rapidement sur vous-même pour contrôler les quatre coins de la pièce et, en à peine une seconde, vous avez compris qu'elle ne comportait aucun danger et vous vous relâchez, cherchant la prochaine étape. Votre guide a disparu et vous braquez votre lampe partout pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose.

Un silence angoissant s'est emparé de l'endroit et vous peinez à comprendre ce qui vous dérange jusqu'à ce que vous vous rendiez compte que vous n'entendez plus les bruits de l'extérieur. Dehors, la vie nocturne était à son apogée entre le bruissement des rongeurs et le hululement des rapaces noctambules. Ici, avec à peine un mur de séparation, le silence est absolu et oppressant, comme si vous aviez pénétré dans une bulle. Vous déglutissez et avalez vainement votre salive en espérant déboucher vos oreilles mais l'atmosphère ouatée qui vous isole de la réalité ne disparait pas.

Après une exploration minutieuse, vous apercevez un escalier étroit menant à l'étage supérieur et, avec une grande prudence, vous montez les degrés vous séparant du palier, votre arme et la lampe torche conjointement pointées devant vous. Au fur et à mesure de votre progression, il vous semble percevoir un son étrange, entre le sanglot et le grondement. _Un animal blessé_, pensez-vous sans conviction.

Et, par-delà cette plainte troublante, vous entendez un murmure, presque un chuchotement, faible mais incessant, chuintant et sifflant. La meilleure comparaison qui vous vienne à l'esprit est celle de la langue des serpents du roman Harry Potter.

Le Fourchelang.

Est-ce Voldemort qui vous attend au-dessus ?

Vous souriez et secouez la tête, sidéré par l'absurdité de la situation.

Vous franchissez la dernière marche, surveillant les alentours. Votre lampe s'attarde sur les détails de la pièce mansardée dans laquelle vous avez atterri et vous vous étonnez d'être déjà sous les toits au bout d'à peine un étage. De longues toiles d'araignées pendent des poutres de bois pourries formant le plafond et des décombres de carton gisent çà et là sur le plancher vermoulu. Dans un angle, une forme bouge par saccade et vous vous approchez, effrayé à l'idée de ce que vous allez découvrir. Comme dans un cauchemar, vous voyez apparaître le corps tremblant d'un jeune noir, vêtu de vêtements en lambeaux, prostré sur le sol, gisant dans une mare de sang noir et épais. Ses mains et ses pieds nus ne sont plus que des griffes sans chairs et ses membres décharnés, couverts d'ecchymoses et de plaies purulentes, sont tellement maigres que vous pouvez distinguer les os à travers la peau fine et tendue.

Il lève soudain vers vous son visage, et vous laissez échapper un hoquet d'horreur en voyant la masse informe et sanglante qui vous fait face. Ses yeux disparaissent derrière ses paupières gonflées mais vous les voyez briller avec force au-delà du sang et des œdèmes.

De sa gorge enfle un grognement sourd et menaçant et vous reculez instinctivement, au bord de la panique. Votre double vous toise avec une colère dont vous ne vous souvenez que trop bien et que vous savez se trouver encore tout au fond de vous, enfouie et cachée dans les profondeurs de votre âme meurtrie. Vous levez votre arme et le mettez en joue, lui braquant la lumière aveuglante dans les yeux.

Comment Raymond a-t-il vu en cet enfant sauvage l'homme que vous alliez devenir ? Comment a-t-il deviné qu'il pouvait encore faire quelque chose de vous alors que toute humanité avait déserté votre esprit ?

Les larmes aux yeux, vous admirez la confiance dont il a su faire preuve à votre égard, en regardant au-delà des apparences. Vous, vous n'auriez pas donné sa chance à ce garçon galeux et perdu.

Vous baissez votre arme et éloignez le faisceau lumineux de l'adolescent qui se ramasse davantage sur lui-même et geint avec plus de force.

Un coup de feu claque dans les profondeurs du dédale de brique.

Raymond. Vous vous rappelez que vous êtes ici parce qu'il est en danger et vous faites demi-tour pour redescendre les escaliers.

Parvenu au bas des marches, un choc violent emporte votre crâne et vous vous écroulez lourdement dans la poussière sans avoir eu le temps de voir votre agresseur. Vous luttez contre l'évanouissement et le voile qui assombrit votre vision. Une paire de bottes apparaît devant vous et la dernière chose que vous voyez est une semelle qui vous vient vous exploser le nez dans une gerbe de sang et de douleur.

* * *

><p><strong>La fin approche à grands pas. Plusieurs événements se déroulent simultanément en différents points de l'île, ce qui veut dire plusieurs points de vue qui finiront par se rejoindre (du moins si j'ai bien fait mon boulot!).<strong>

**J'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à ce chapitre spécial Dembe. Rempart infranchissable de Raymond Reddington, le pauvre est toujours un peu à l'écart des fics et il me semblait juste que lui aussi ait droit à son chapitre.**

**Je me lance un pari, c'est de finir Poveglia avant la reprise des épisodes, dans dix jours. Vous me soutenez ?**

**R&R !**


	9. Chapter 9 : Samar

**SAMAR**

Un craquement sec retentit dans le sous-bois et vous levez le nez de l'écran, aux aguets.

Les troncs noirs et décharnés de la petite forêt caducifoliée forment un rideau opaque devant vous et vous plissez les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir un détail qui réduirait votre méfiance exacerbée à néant.

A votre grand dam, vous vous apercevez que vous vous êtes laissé gagner par l'anxiété ambiante et que l'atmosphère angoissante de l'île a fini par déteindre sur vous. Vous jouez nerveusement avec vos doigts, les faisant pianoter d'une manière compulsive sur la console de contrôle. Aram émet un bruit désapprobateur et vous vous tournez vers lui en soupirant.

« Pardon, Aram.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous trouble comme ça ? », demande-t-il avec sollicitude.

Vous souriez. Les rôles semblent inversés ce soir. Votre compagnon fait preuve d'une confiance en lui qui vous ébahit et vous vous sentez irrésistiblement attirée par son aplomb et sa quiétude. Il est dans son élément ici, baigné de l'aura fantastique de Poveglia.

« Samar, vous dit-il en posant une main rassurante sur votre bras, les fantômes n'ont aucune influence physique sur le monde matériel. »

Vous songez que vous êtes en progrès depuis la veille : il a enfin accepté de vous appeler par votre prénom.

« Les fantômes ne m'inquiètent pas, Aram. Les personnes qui ont enlevé Brugno me préoccupent bien davantage.

- Ah… oui, évidemment », bredouille-t-il.

Vous regardez machinalement son ordinateur portable qui vous montre, sur un écran partagé, des images de toute l'île via les caméras infrarouges que vous avez passé l'après-midi à installer. Des vues successives de l'intérieur de l'asile et de ses environs vous permettent de suivre la progression de vos co-équipiers. Vous voyez un court instant Dembe et Donald explorer les vignes au nord de l'île, puis, une à une, les vidéos changent de décor et vous surprenez Reddington en train d'aider Keen à monter les escaliers d'une bien étrange manière. La radio grésille et la voix grave, pleine de sensualité du criminel vous parvient, entrecoupée de sifflements dus à la réception exécrable.

« Sacha Guitry avait l'habitude de dire que le meilleur moment de l'amour, c'est quand on monte l'escalier, clame-t-il, espiègle.

- Et pourquoi ? demande Elizabeth qui le précède sur les marches.

- La vue Lizzie. La vue. La mienne est imprenable. »

Aram, le visage cramoisi par l'embarras, fait un geste pour couper la radio. Vous interceptez sa main et lui faites signe de ne pas faire de bruit. Vous entendez le rire clair d'Elizabeth retentir au milieu des crépitements du talkie-walkie.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas si imprenable que ça. Attends que nous soyons rentrés à Washington.

- Je n'ai que faire de promesses, Lizzie. Je veux des actes.

- Tu demanderas grâce bien avant moi, rétorque-t-elle.

- Jeune présomptueuse… »

Aram vous lance un regard affolé et vous saisissez le poste de radio pour l'amener à portée de bouche, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Navabi pour Reddington. Votre radio est branchée, alors si vous pouviez nous épargner les détails… »

Un grand silence gêné suit votre annonce, puis vous les entendez pouffer de rire tous les deux.

« Jalouse, agent Navabi ? susurre le Concierge du Crime.

- Seulement soucieuse d'éviter à Aram de vivre un traumatisme auditif », répondez-vous.

Un nouveau rire vous répond. Cette mission à Venise aura au moins eu le mérite de débloquer cette situation-ci.

« Je ne nous pense pas capable d'être verbalement raisonnables ce soir, agent Navabi. Par égard pour les chastes oreilles d'Aram, je coupe la radio.

- Soyez quand même prudents, rappelez-vous à Reddington. Nous ne vous voyons pas constamment sur les vidéos. Restez sur vos gardes.

- Ne craignez rien. »

Un léger crachotement suit sa phrase et vous en déduisez qu'il vient de couper la fréquence. Vous regardez Aram. Bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés, il a l'air particulièrement choqué par la situation.

« Vous croyez qu'ils ont… ? demande timidement l'ingénieur.

- Si ce n'est pas fait, ça ne tardera pas, répondez-vous en haussant les épaules. Il était temps, je commençais à perdre patience. On avait parié combien contre Ressler ?

- Trois cents. »

Vous hochez la tête en sifflotant.

« Ça nous paiera un bon restaurant…, proposez-vous.

- Reddington pour Navabi… crache brusquement la radio. Nous sommes toujours en ligne… »

Vous rougissez et tournez le bouton de mise en marche du talkie. Sur une des vidéos, vous voyez Red agiter l'index d'une manière désapprobatrice en direction de la caméra. Aram rigole doucement, mi-gêné, mi-amusé et vous finissez par l'imiter.

« Un restaurant ? répète-t-il.

- Je connais un très bon indien à D.C. », approuvez-vous avec chaleur.

Il se tortille sur son siège et son sourire d'enfant vous émeut.

« C'est un rendez-vous ?

- C'est un rendez-vous », confirmez-vous en lui rendant son sourire.

Lentement, vous vous penchez vers lui. Vous le voyez déglutir mais il ne cherche pas à se dérober. Vous prenez son visage dans vos mains et frottez doucement votre nez contre le sien. Il ferme les yeux et tend les lèvres vers vous. Il est si mignon que vous prenez un instant pour le contemplez. Vous le trouvez beau et noble un diamant brut, brillant et chargé de promesses. Vous avez eu l'occasion de voir éclater son potentiel au cours de votre visite chez le maire et vous avez aimé le voir se grimer et s'adapter, tenir tête à l'odieux Venturi et s'adresser à vous comme si vous étiez son épouse. Pourtant, vous n'aimez rien tant que cet Aram-ci, tendre, enfantin et naïf. C'est celui qui vous a séduit et vous ne souhaitez pas le changer. Ni le corrompre. Vous devez préserver cette part d'innocence chez lui.

Sans un mot, vous vous penchez davantage. Vos lèvres frôlent les siennes et un délicieux frisson vous prend par surprise tandis que vous goûtez sa saveur douce et fruitée, légèrement épicée.

« Aram ! »

Vous vous écartez brusquement l'un de l'autre, tous les deux plus essoufflés que si vous aviez couru un marathon. Aram s'empare de la radio et en pousse le bouton d'appel.

« Aram. Qu'y a-t-il, Don ?

- Nous sommes à l'endroit que tu nous as indiqué. Tu as les relevés que tu voulais ? »

Aram regarde le second écran rassemblant et analysant en direct les données des différents appareils de mesure disséminés dans l'île.

« J'ai tout, Don, confirme-t-il.

- Où veux-tu qu'on aille, maintenant ? »

Il plisse les yeux et se plonge dans l'examen des données brutes qui arrivent pêle-mêle sur son écran.

« Retournez au sud de votre position actuelle.

- On en vient.

- Je sais, mais quelque chose n'est pas clair. Je voudrais procéder à quelques vérifications.

- OK », répond Ressler avec lassitude.

Vous les voyez faire demi-tour et reprendre leur patrouille. Vous savez que le moment propice à un baiser est passé et vous gardez vos yeux fixés sur l'écran. Vous laissez passer plusieurs cycles dans l'affichage des vidéos sans vraiment les regarder, plongée dans vos pensées.

« Samar…, commence timidement Aram. Je vous trouve très belle. Vous êtes magnifique. Mais vous m'impressionnez tellement que je me sens perdu face à vous. Et ça me rend maladroit.

- Tu n'es pas maladroit, Aram, murmurez-vous sans bouger. Tu es l'homme le plus gentil et le plus attentionné que je connaisse. C'est moi qui suis maladroite. Trop pressée. Trop envahissante.

- Non ! proteste-t-il. Tu n'es pas envahissante. »

Une douce chaleur vous envahit à l'emploi inespéré du tutoiement.

« C'est juste… je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'une femme comme toi s'intéresse à moi.

- Une femme comme moi ? demandez-vous en souriant enfin.

- Tu pourrais avoir tous les hommes que tu veux… », chuchote-t-il avec embarras

Il a tout du soldat évoluant en terrain hostile et vous vous demandez avec une pointe de tristesse ce qui l'effraie autant chez vous.

« C'est toi que je veux », lui répondez-vous avec douceur.

Ses yeux brillent soudain un peu trop et vous le voyez ciller plusieurs fois. Vous hésitez à le prendre dans vos bras lorsque l'ordinateur se met à biper avec insistance. Il renifle en inspirant brusquement et se tourne vers son écran.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

- L'EMS de Dembe s'affole, vous répond-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et ça veut dire ?

- Attends, dit-il en prenant à nouveau la radio. Dembe ? Pouvez-vous faire demi-tour, j'ai quelque chose à l'EMS. »

Il agrandit la vidéo sur laquelle apparaissent les deux hommes et vous voyez Dembe faire demi-tour et revenir sur ses pas. A nouveau, le son crépitant de la sonde électromagnétique s'amplifie et Aram l'interpelle.

« Stop. Vous pouvez allumer votre caméra ? »

L'écran de l'ordinateur se scinde en deux au moment où la caméra GoPro de Dembe commence à filmer. Vous voyez apparaître une image en dégradé de gris qu'Aram s'empresse de paramétrer.

« Merci, dit-il, préoccupé. Maintenant, tournez lentement sur vous-même. »

Le paysage change tandis que le jeune soudanais s'exécute. Il vous semble voir une ombre blanche et opaque passer devant l'objectif et disparaître aussitôt. Au même instant, l'appareil enregistre une brusque poussée magnétique et vous le signale par un bip-bip incessant. L'image se fige, signe que Dembe s'est arrêté de tourner.

Aram joue avec quelques réglages et modifie le contraste de la vidéo mais rien de nouveau n'apparaît. Vous posez la main sur son épaule et lui montrez du doigt les données de la sonde de température. Sur la vidéo, Ressler vient de croiser ses bras contre lui et bouge d'une jambe sur l'autre, comme s'il tentait de se réchauffer.

« Dembe ? dit Aram. Tout va bien ? D'après les relevés, la température autour de vous vient de baisser de cinq degrés en quelques secondes. »

Cinq degrés, c'est énorme. Et inexplicable sur à peine un mètre carré. Vous entendez la voix de Ressler à distance de la radio.

« Ce qui veut dire ? demande-t-il en réprimant un claquement de dents.

- Ce qui veut dire que vous devez être en présence d'un ectoplasme, répond Aram le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Ou que nous sommes dans un courant d'air, raille Ressler, peu convaincu.

- Dembe ? insiste Aram. Que voyez-vous ? »

Le jeune noir se tient immobile, droit comme un i et vous avez presque l'impression de le voir lutter contre une entité invisible. Une sueur glacée coule dans votre dos devant l'étrangeté de la situation et une angoisse sourde vous étreint, rendant pénible votre respiration.

« Rien du tout, Aram », répond-il faiblement.

Vous entendez à peine votre compagnon insister pour obtenir plus de détails, toute entière accaparée par la perception anormale de votre environnement. Vous sentez vos poils se dresser sur vos avant-bras et de longs frissons vous parcourir l'échine. Un froid sournois et pénétrant vous entoure et vous voyez votre souffle se transformer en une brume blanche et gelée.

« Aram… », murmurez-vous, effrayée.

Il se tourne vers vous, inquiet du ton hésitant de votre voix et se raidit en sentant à son tour l'air glacé dans lequel vous baignez.

Vous sentez physiquement quelque chose vous frôler et vous laissez échapper un hoquet de surprise en faisant un bond sur le côté. Le crépitement des EMS enfle rapidement et Aram regarde autour de lui d'un air à la fois apeuré et excité en articulant silencieusement :

« Fantôme. »

Il allume les caméras depuis son poste de contrôle et vous vous voyez sur plusieurs images simultanées, pris sous différents angles. Il les examine minutieusement et vous faites quelques pas, les bras étroitement serrés autour de vous dans une attitude auto-protectrice. Vous dépassez le poste de contrôle et observez distraitement les bois qui vous font face, vaguement éclairés par la lueur blafarde des astres. Une ombre bouge soudain au milieu des troncs dénudés et vous vous avancez prudemment. Une silhouette apparaît, longue et imposante, impossible à confondre avec une forme animale et vous dégainez votre arme en même temps que la lampe torche. Prise dans la lumière, l'apparition vacille et se désagrège instantanément en trainées brumeuses, vous laissant cependant largement le temps de distinguer son visage.

« Shahin ! hurlez-vous en vous précipitant vers la première rangée d'arbres.

Derrière vous, Aram vous appelle et vous l'entendez se lancer à votre poursuite. Votre course vous emmène à l'intérieur du bois et vous vous retrouvez entourée d'arbres noirs et décharnés dans les branches desquels le vent souffle avec violence. Les mains tremblantes, vous baladez le faisceau de la lampe torche au hasard parmi les ombres.

Soudain, Shahin se tient devant vous et vous ne bougez plus, le cœur battant, chancelant sur vos jambes sans force. Au milieu de son visage blafard et émacié, deux yeux verts vous regardent. Vous connaissez ces yeux, vous les avez contemplés et admirés de longues années durant, jalouse de leur couleur insolite et de la bonté infinie que vous y lisiez. Ce soir, ces yeux que vous aimiez tant n'existent plus. Ils brillent d'une lueur folle et fanatique que vous n'avez jamais vue chez votre jeune frère et, pour la première fois de votre vie, vous avez peur de lui.

Il vous regarde avec une haine féroce, sans aucune humanité et, d'un geste lent et saccadé, il ouvre le manteau dans lequel il s'est enveloppé, dévoilant une ceinture d'explosifs. Vous poussez un cri désespéré, empli de colère et de souffrance avant de braquer votre arme sur lui. Il vous sourit, un sourire cruel et exalté que vous ne lui connaissez pas et, l'instant d'après, le souffle de l'explosion vous jette à terre, propulsant une multitude de projectiles sur vous. Vous hurlez son nom sans comprendre ce à quoi vous venez d'assister, dévastée par la triste vérité que vous aviez jusqu'à présent refusé avec violence. Votre frère n'est pas mort dans un attentat. Walid Abu Sitta, le Cimeterre, l'homme que vous aviez toujours accusé du meurtre de Shahin, cet homme avait raison. Votre frère n'était pas une victime. Et c'est votre faute. Vous saviez. Vous saviez qu'il avait été approché par des extrémistes au moment où il se posait le plus de questions sur lui et son rôle au sein de votre section. Au moment où vous, sa sœur, auriez dû l'écouter et le conseiller. Au moment où vous-même aviez déjà rejoint le Mossad et étiez prête à trahir votre ancienne allégeance aux Moudjahidines pour punir le mal que vous aviez vu là l'œuvre en Iran. Vous avez fait votre choix et, de toute évidence, lui aussi. Vous l'avez laissé se radicaliser et œuvrer au nom d'un Dieu qui ne connaît pas la miséricorde.

Vous avez tué Walid Abu Sitta pour vous avoir rappelé la cruelle vérité et vous avoir mise face à vos responsabilités. Vous avez cru qu'en l'exécutant, vous pourriez oublier que c'est vous qui êtes seule coupable de la mort de Shahin. Mais c'était une illusion. Une énorme supercherie. On ne triche pas avec sa conscience.

A genoux sur le sol gelé, prostrée, le visage dans les mains, vous pleurez de honte et de tristesse en songeant à ce frère que vous avez trahi et que vous avez laissé aux mains des mauvaises personnes. Que vous avez laissé devenir une arme.

Les larmes coulent, chaudes et abondantes sur vos joues et vous ne trouvez nul réconfort dans ces sanglots douloureux. Une main vient se poser sur votre épaule avec la douceur d'une caresse et vous sentez subitement la chaleur d'Aram vous entourer comme un manteau, protectrice et bienveillante.

« Je l'ai tué… dites-vous dans un hoquet.

- Chut… », murmure Aram en vous prenant dans ses bras.

Il vous serre avec force et vous enfouissez votre visage dans son cou en reniflant, reconnaissante.

« Que s'est-il passé ? demande-t-il.

- Mon frère. J'ai vu mon frère. Shahin. Il est mort en 2009 dans les attentats de Pishin. »

Vous prenez une longue inspiration et tâchez de calmer votre nervosité. Vous sentez Aram frotter son menton contre votre joue et le contact rude de sa barbe vous apaise légèrement. Vous posez vos lèvres sur son cou et goûtez le sel de sa peau.

« C'est lui qui servait de bombe, murmurez-vous contre lui. Et c'est ma faute. Je n'ai rien fait pour l'empêcher.

- Nous faisons tous nos choix, Samar. Il vient un moment où nous prenons nos propres décisions et devons les assumer jusqu'au bout. Tu n'es pas responsable des actes de ton frère.

- J'aurais dû être plus présente pour lui. J'aurais dû être plus vigilante quant à ses fréquentations. Je ne me suis jamais remise en question. C'était mon frère, Aram. Et il n'avait que moi. Il n'a jamais eu que moi. C'était à moi de le protéger. Et j'ai failli. Je l'ai trahi.

« C'est une épreuve, dit-il, fasciné, en regardant autour de lui. Quelque chose ici nous oblige à faire face aux parties de nous que nous n'osons pas affronter. Accepte le passé, Samar. Rien de ce que tu feras ne pourra le changer. Ce qui comptes, c'est ce que tu fais, ici et maintenant. Dépasse ça. Ne laisse pas gagner tes démons. Tu es forte, tu peux les affronter et les vaincre. Ne sombre pas. Ne me laisse pas. Pas maintenant. »

Vous pleurez encore, secouée par de longs sanglots silencieux. Aram vous caresse les cheveux et vous murmure des mots à l'oreille, des mots dont vous reconnaissez la douce musicalité avant la signification.

» (1) من شما را دوست دارم«

Vous levez les yeux vers lui, surprise de l'entendre parler perse. Il rougit et vous regarde avec une tendresse embarrassée.

« Tu parles perse… dites-vous avec un sourire triste.

- Je ne sais dire que ça, s'excuse-t-il. Je l'ai appris pour toi… »

Un coup de feu venant de l'asile interrompt votre moment et vous vous tournez tous deux en direction des bâtiments dissimulés par les arbres.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? », crie Aram, paniqué.

Vous n'avez pas le temps de répondre. Aram est brusquement arraché de vos bras et vous voyez ses yeux s'écarquiller de surprise avant qu'il ne s'envole à plusieurs pas de vous et retombe lourdement sur le sol dans un silence déconcertant. L'instant d'après, votre gorge est prise dans un étau et vous êtes à votre tour soulevée sans ménagement puis plaquée contre un arbre avec une force qui vous coupe le souffle. Votre lampe est tombée et son faisceau éclaire le corps sans vie d'Aram allongé à plusieurs mètres de vous. Un grondement sourd enfle juste devant vous et vous finissez par distinguer deux yeux rouges brillant dans l'obscurité à moins de vingt centimètres de votre visage.

Une poigne impitoyable serre votre cou avec une puissance inhumaine et vous suffoquez, impuissante, des éclairs dansant devant vos yeux. La lueur blafarde de la lune est suffisante pour que vous puissiez voir la créature qui vous tient à sa merci ouvrir la bouche et découvrir deux crocs jaunâtres et démesurés qu'il approche de votre gorge en poussant un grognement obscène.

Vous perdez lentement conscience, sentant avec dégoût l'haleine chaude et pestilentielle de votre agresseur sur votre visage. Il vous semble entendre d'autres coups de feu provenant de derrière vous et vous songez un instant à Reddington et Elizabeth. Sont-ils eux aussi aux prises avec un ennemi surnaturel ? Se défendent-ils mieux que vous ? Vous fermez les yeux. Vos poumons sont en feu et vous haletez vainement dans l'espoir de faire rentrer encore un peu d'air dans votre trachée écrasée.

De nouveaux coups de feu claquent, plus proches de vous et, soudainement, votre gorge est libérée, vous permettant de prendre une inspiration salvatrice. Vos jambes flageolent et vous tombez à terre, faible et suffocante. Vous ouvrez les yeux et regardez autour de vous.

Aram tient en joue une silhouette imposante qui se trouve entre vous. Son revolver fume encore et vous comprenez que c'est lui qui vient de tirer sur votre agresseur, vous sauvant la vie.

« Maudit humain », siffle la créature en se redressant.

En un instant, elle fond sur votre ami et l'envoie voler contre un arbre dans un craquement sinistre qui vous glace les sangs.

Sans réfléchir, vous pointez votre arme sur elle et lui videz votre chargeur dans la tête. Vous voyez la créature chanceler, la tête pendante, avant de se tourner lentement vers vous, défiguré par la violence de vos tirs. Hébétée, vous observez son visage ravagé se reconstituer progressivement, retrouvant chair et muscles là où les balles ont creusé des trous sanglants et déchiquetés.

« Jolis tirs, signora Khan », gronde-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Vous regardez ce monstre effroyable, éprouvant pendant une longue seconde une peur ancestrale vous broyer les entrailles et un sentiment diffus, primitif et atavique, vous dictant de rester le plus loin possible de cette chose incarnant le Mal dans ce qu'il a de plus symbolique et de plus authentique. Aro Venturi s'approche de vous à pas lents et vous vous trouvez incapable de bouger, pétrifiée et fascinée.

« Qu'êtes-vous ? murmurez-vous faiblement.

- Ce que je suis importe peu, répond-il d'une voix rauque et éraillée. Qui vous êtes, en revanche, m'intéresse beaucoup plus, Samar Navabi. »

Vous encaissez la révélation et trouvez enfin le courage de reculer pour le tenir à distance.

« Que font donc le FBI, le Mossad et Raymond Reddington ensemble sur mon île ? », demande-t-il d'un ton suintant la menace et le danger.

Vous avez relevé la façon très possessive avec laquelle il a désigné Poveglia et vous vous demandez avec inquiétude quelle est la réelle utilité de cet endroit et dans quelle monstrueuse tanière vous avez bien pu échouer. En attendant, vous ne voyez plus l'intérêt de vous dissimuler derrière de fausses identités éventées et vous préférez jouer cartes sur table.

« Luigi Brugno », dites-vous en lui tournant autour, la lampe braquée sur lui.

Il s'arrête et ouvre la bouche en inspirant fortement, semblant goûter l'air autour de lui.

« Brugno est mort, répond-il distraitement. Il s'intéressait de trop près à mon associé. Comme votre ami Reddington.

Il éclate soudain de rire et secoue la tête, visiblement amusé.

« Cyrus Kriticos… Qui choisirait un pseudonyme aussi lamentable pour passer inaperçu ? Quel cabot… »

Vous vous taisez prudemment, vous demandant si Reddington connait la véritable nature du maire de Venise. Vous admettez qu'il ne vous a jamais mis sciemment en danger et vous espérez, pour le profond respect que vous éprouvez à son égard, qu'il ignore tout de la condition surnaturelle d'Aro Venturi.

Le monstre hume encore consciencieusement l'atmosphère lourde et oppressante et fronce soudain les sourcils en fixant des yeux plein d'intérêt sur vous.

« Je sens la peur, agent Navabi. Avez-vous peur ? »

Vous ne répondez pas et le maintenez en joue malgré l'évidente futilité de la menace de votre arme. Il incline légèrement la tête sur le côté et vous observe silencieusement, le visage impassible. Ses yeux luisent et rougeoient, semblant absorber la lumière de votre lampe. Ils vous transpercent et vous sondent jusqu'aux tréfonds de votre âme, provoquant chez vous un détestable sentiment de viol.

« Qu'êtes-vous ? », répétez-vous avec plus de fermeté.

Vous n'avez pas le temps de réagir. Il vous plaque contre un arbre sans que vous ne l'ayez vu bouger et vous écrase sous le poids de son corps.

« A votre avis, Samar ? Que suis-je ? ronronne-t-il. Faites appel à votre instinct. Examinez votre cœur et dites-moi ce que vous voyez.

- Vampire », soufflez-vous sans réfléchir.

Vous voyez ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire effrayant, cruel et narquois.

« Non, répond-il doucement. Mais j'imagine que c'est la comparaison la plus correcte que vous puissiez faire avec le peu de connaissances dont vous disposez. »

Il se rapproche, vous obligeant à respirer sa puanteur fangeuse, répugnante d'humidité et de décrépitude qui vous envahit les narines et vous met le cœur au bord des lèvres.

« Samar Navabi, murmure-t-il avec gourmandise en passant une langue agile sur ses lèvres fines et exsangues.

Vous sentez l'air pulser et se charger d'électricité tandis qu'il prononce votre nom, vidant brutalement votre corps de son énergie.

« Vous autres, humains, aimez crier votre nom sur tous les toits, si bien que sa signification finit par vous échapper totalement, dit-il avec un mépris ironique. Vous avez oublié le pouvoir des noms et vous les utilisez à outrance, les vidant de leur substance. »

Il se rapproche encore et frotte durement son nez contre votre cou pour inhaler votre odeur.

« Personnellement, je préfère la magie du sang. Plus fiable. Plus puissante. Tellement enivrante. »

Vous ressentez soudain une horrible brûlure à la gorge et Venturi s'accroche férocement à vous, la bouche collée à votre peau. La vie s'échappe de vous à une vitesse terrifiante et vous ne trouvez pas la force de résister à l'abjecte sensation de plaisir qui vous envahit. Vous l'entendez pousser un long gémissement satisfait, lourd de lubricité et ses mains s'égarent sur vous avec volupté tandis que vous vous affaiblissez de plus en plus.

Vous vous accrochez vainement à lui de vos doigts gourds et maladroits et sentez un froid insupportable s'infiltrer impitoyablement en vous, mordant vos chairs et vos os, rongeant chaque parcelle de vie tentant de résister à la lente et douloureuse agonie promise par son baiser.

Enfin, il s'écarte de vous et vous chancelez entre ses bras. Le bas de son visage est barbouillé de sang et son sourire n'en devient que plus ignoble. Il vous porte presque et un rire grave vient secouer sa poitrine, se répercutant dans votre corps alangui de torpeur.

« Je sais qui tu es, Samar. Je te connais. Tu es une guerrière, fière et solide. Tu es comme moi. »

Il se rapproche encore et sa langue vient jouer un instant sur vos lèvres glacées sans que vous ne puissiez manifester la moindre résistance.

« Quitte ce rat de Reddington, vous murmure-t-il à l'oreille. Avec un talent comme le tien, Samar, on règne en Enfer. On ne sert pas au Paradis. Joins-toi à moi. Sois ma reine.

- Plutôt mourir… répondez-vous dans un chuchotement à peine audible.

- Je sais pour Shahin. Je sais la culpabilité que tu ressens. Je l'ai déjà éprouvée, avant. Il y a bien longtemps. Je sais la souffrance de savoir que l'on aurait pu faire quelque chose. Que l'on aurait dû faire quelque chose. Et que nous n'en avons pas eu le courage ou la motivation. Je sais la honte de savoir qu'au fond, cela nous était égal.

- Je ne suis pas comme vous, grondez-vous. J'aimais Shahin.

- Et tu l'as laissé mourir pour une cause contraire à la tienne, rit-il avec bonne humeur. Samar… Ne sais-tu pas que tout est écrit ? Rien n'est dû au hasard. Ne t'es-tu jamais demandée pourquoi Reddington t'avait imposée dans cette équipe de bras cassés ? »

Les dents serrées, vous ne répondez pas et il continue avec un sourire entendu.

« Parce qu'il t'a livré Walid Abu Sitta sur un plateau, tu lui fais une confiance aveugle, n'est-ce pas ? Il est si doué. Il rend de menus services, attise la loyauté. Il te flatte. Il te dresse. Comme un bon toutou.

- Je ne suis pas le chien de Reddington !

- Assurément, dit-il, moqueur. Quelle vision étriquée… Il est toujours si bien renseigné sur tout et tout le monde… Qui, crois-tu, a permis à Walid Abu Sitta de se procurer les explosifs pour les attentats de Pishin ? Qui a mis la ceinture d'explosifs autour de la poitrine de Shahin ?

- Non ! hurlez-vous.

- Débarrasse-toi de cette souffrance, Samar. Laisse la peine et le péché derrière toi. Sois libre. Viens avec moi.

Des larmes de fureur roulent le long de vos joues, brûlantes et acides. Vous revoyez Shahin, son visage rieur et enfantin, si jeune, si innocent. Sacrifié à une cause absurde et fratricide. Il était bien une victime. En dépit de ce que vous a dit Abu Sitta, Shahin n'était pas coupable. Pas plus que vous ne l'êtes. Vous avez tué le vrai responsable de la mort de votre frère, celui qui l'a converti et l'a envoyé à la mort. Aram avait raison, vous ne pouvez pas laisser le passé gouverner votre futur. Quant à Reddington… pourquoi croiriez-vous la créature malfaisante et perfide qui vous fait face ? Oui, vous êtes loyale à Reddington. C'est un homme bien, qui fait le choix de ses actes et les assume. Si vous deviez lui demander un jour quelle a été sa part de responsabilité dans les attentats de Pishin, vous savez qu'il vous répondra avec franchise, quelles que puissent être les conséquences pour lui et pour votre relation.

Vous êtes fière et honorée de travailler pour cet homme.

« Plutôt mourir », répondez-vous à nouveau.

Un nouveau rire, presque hystérique, le fait renverser la tête en arrière pendant plusieurs secondes. Lorsqu'il la rabaisse, vous voyez ses traits se durcir et un air lupin se peindre sur son visage d'aristocrate. Tout à sa jouissance, il ne remarque pas plus votre regard qui se porte légèrement derrière lui que le sourire triomphant que vous tentez de réprimer.

« Soit… », dit-il d'une voix dangereusement calme.

Il se penche vers vous, s'apprêtant à vous mordre à nouveau mais il est brusquement stoppé dans son mouvement et vous le voyez se cabrer violemment en arrière, les yeux agrandis de surprise et de souffrance. Son regard croise le vôtre un court instant et vous y lisez une incompréhension mêlée de quelque chose que vous identifiez comme de la peur. Ses pupilles se dilatent, plus noires que l'abîme avant de se rétracter au maximum, vous dévoilant un iris ambré noyé de larmes de sang. Pendant un instant, vous percevez toute la solitude de son étrange condition et sa quête éperdue d'une compagne pour partager l'éternité à laquelle il était voué. L'ombre d'une reconnaissance passe comme un voile devant ses yeux, puis ceux-ci deviennent fixes et vitreux. Figé dans sa posture, son corps se met à frémir avant, subitement, de voler en poussières.

Vous vous laissez aller contre le tronc auquel Venturi vous avait acculée et regardez l'homme stupéfait et hésitant qui se tient devant vous, un pieu effilé tremblant dans sa main crispée.

« Je… j'ai tué le maire de Venise ? », bégaye Aram, indécis.

Vous haussez les épaules et laissez tomber votre tête en arrière avec lassitude. Elle heurte avec un bruit sourd l'arbre qui vous supporte et vous grimacez en sentant différentes douleurs se réveiller un peu partout dans votre corps.

« J'ai tué le maire de Venise, répète Aram avec inquiétude.

- Un pieu ? demandez-vous, essoufflée, en désignant son arme de fortune.

- C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé, murmure-t-il, contrit. On va m'arrêter pour avoir tué le maire ?

- Pas si on évite d'en parler », marmonnez-vous en fermant les yeux.

De toute façon, personne ne vous croirait. Si seulement la terre pouvait s'arrêter de tourner autour de vous, vous pourriez songer à l'incongruité de ce qui vient de se passer. Vous passez la main dans votre cou et tâtez du bout des doigts les deux morsures déchiquetées qui plongent droit dans votre jugulaire. Du sang s'en écoule paresseusement et il vous vient à l'esprit qu'il faudrait bander cette plaie avant que vous ne vous évanouissiez.

Aram se penche et vous prend dans ses bras. Il sent bon les épices et le pain frais et vous vous abandonnez à son étreinte en soupirant. Il caresse vos cheveux et frotte son visage contre le vôtre en respirant votre parfum.

« J'ai cru te perdre…, murmure-t-il, la voix blanche d'émotion.

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

- Je t'aime », dit-il en baisant doucement vos lèvres.

Vous lui rendez son baiser, éperdue et amoureuse. Ses lèvres vous goûtent avec une timidité touchante qui achève de vous séduire et vous faites taire la douleur lancinante qui pulse de votre mâchoire jusqu'à l'épaule pour vous pendre à son cou avec enthousiasme. Sa chaleur réchauffe votre corps glacé et vous éprouvez le besoin de sentir sa peau contre la vôtre. Au moment où vous cherchez à soulever son pull, vous sentez votre tête tourner et vous vous accrochez à lui avant de perdre l'équilibre.

« Hé, dit-il doucement. Ça va ?

- Ça va, le rassurez-vous. C'est juste… »

Un nouveau coup de feu claque au loin et vous tournez tous les deux la tête vers l'asile.

« Reddington », murmurez-vous avec effroi.

* * *

><p><em>(1) Je t'aime<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Fin de cet avant-avant-dernier chapitre. J'en vois le bout, enfin ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre sur notre couple Samaram et les démons de notre chère agent du Mossad. J'apprécie de plus en plus Samar et j'envisage une fic tournant autour de son passé en Iran... A réfléchir.<strong>

**Que se passe-t-il du côté de Red et Lizzie ? Batifolent-ils toujours innocemment dans le dédale de l'asile ? Que sont ces coups de feu ? Je vous ai promis la fin d'ici dimanche soir, je vais tâcher de tenir ma parole.**

**To be continued...**


	10. Chapter 10 : Red

**J'avoue, mon pari n'est qu'à moitié gagné mais le plus important est fait. Il ne me reste plus que l'épilogue à écrire et, comme je suis en vacances, cela sera fait rapidement.**

**Ouf. Que de rebondissements ! J'ai travaillé dur pour vous publier ce chapitre avant la reprise alors enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>RED<strong>

Vous vous avancez à pas lents vers la petite tente de trek dans laquelle Lizzie s'est enfermée dix minutes plus tôt. Les mots apaisants de Dembe ont beau résonner dans votre esprit, c'est avec une confiance écornée que vous ouvrez la fermeture éclair pour vous glisser dans l'habitat de toile. Vous attendez quelques secondes que vos yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité et vous finissez par distinguer une forme allongée et immobile.

Elizabeth s'est résolument tournée vers la toile, dos à vous et vous réprimez un soupir en songeant à la douloureuse discussion qui vous attend. Vous saviez pourtant que celle-ci devait avoir lieu. Vous n'imaginiez simplement pas qu'elle se ferait ici, à Venise, à l'opposé des plans que vous aviez prévu pour Liz et vous. Hier, elle semblait si joviale, si libérée, presque impatiente de savourer plus d'intimité avec vous. Sa fatigue à la fin de la journée vous a empêché de mener à bien vos fantasmes mais vous avez pensé, visiblement à tort, que vous aviez partie gagnée et que cela n'était plus qu'une question de jours avant de la voir vous tomber dans les bras.

Quelle arrogance ! Vous avez immédiatement senti ce matin, lorsqu'elle s'est réveillée contre vous, que l'heure n'était plus au batifolage et que les questions raisonnables commençaient à tourner dans sa tête. Vous ne les imaginez que trop bien pour vous être posé les mêmes à son sujet. Vous deviez vous y attendre : Lizzie n'est pas une imbécile et elle a déjà souffert plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû au cours de la dernière année. Normal qu'elle envisage tous les aspects d'une relation avec vous et les conséquences personnelles et professionnelles que cela impliquerait. Vous ne pouvez pas lui reprocher de vouloir rationnaliser votre relation et d'énumérer les pours et les contres. Vous craignez seulement qu'un tel tableau comparatif ne soit pas à votre avantage. Que ferait-elle de vous, un vieux criminel plus ou moins repenti, recherché dans le monde entier à la fois par les services de sécurité et les pires crapules de tous les pays ? Quelle vie aurait-elle avec vous ? L'aventure perpétuelle, le changement incessant, la fuite. Pas d'habitudes, pas de routine, pas de sécurité. Elle serait en danger permanent à vos côtés.

Et si elle voulait un enfant ? Comment géreriez-vous cette situation ?

Un enfant…

Vous soupirez. Vous n'avez pas le droit de refuser une vie normale à Elizabeth. Elle mérite mieux que vous. Bien mieux.

Vous vous rendez compte que cela fait cinq minutes que vous êtes accroupi dans l'entrée de la tente, dos à la fermeture éclair, à réfléchir dans le vide et vous décidez d'agir. Vous devez avoir cette conversation. Elle vous fera du mal à tous les deux, mais vous savez pertinemment que vous ne pouvez pas y couper. Y renoncer ce soir ne serait qu'une façon de reculer l'échéance inéluctable.

Vous vous avancez et vous couchez à ses côtés sans la toucher. Vous contemplez son dos pendant de longues secondes, l'écoutant respirer lentement, avec régularité. Vous admirez sa capacité à faire semblant de dormir mais vous n'êtes pas dupe. Sa nervosité transpire jusqu'à vous et vous sentez l'odeur douceâtre, un peu âcre de sa peau lorsqu'elle a peur. Ou qu'elle est en colère.

Vous prenez une grande inspiration et décidez de vous lancer.

« Je suis désolé, Lizzie, dites-vous à mi-voix dans le noir. Je n'ai pas le droit de m'imposer dans votre vie et de vous obliger à choisir entre moi et votre devoir. »

Vous la sentez remuer doucement et un léger reniflement vous informe qu'elle est en train de pleurer. Vous êtes un imbécile. Vous ne savez décidément rien accomplir de mieux que la faire souffrir. Sa voix s'élève soudain, faible et tremblante, presque un murmure et vous devez tendre l'oreille pour l'écouter.

« Ce choix n'a jamais été de mon ressort, Ray. Il a été fait il y a longtemps, bien malgré moi. »

Elle se retourne soudain dans un bruissement feutré et vous distinguez ses yeux brillants dans la pénombre.

« Et c'est bien ça qui me fait peur. Je ne me sens pas maître de ma vie, Ray. Et j'ai peur de ce qui va arriver. Peur de ce que je ressens. Pour vous. »

Elle a chuchoté les deux derniers mots et vous retenez votre respiration, ne sachant quel sens vous devez donner à ses paroles.

« Si notre relation devait changer, si je vous décevais, je vous perdrais. Et ça m'effraie plus que tout, Ray. »

Vous secouez la tête et vous vous rapprochez assez pour pouvoir poser une main sur son bras et le serrer.

« Jamais, Lizzie. Jamais je ne me détournerai de vous. Jamais rien ne changera notre relation, quoi que vous fassiez, quoi que vous décidiez. Si vous jugez que je deviens trop encombrant et souhaitez que je m'éloigne, je le ferai. Mais je serai toujours là pour vous. Au moindre signe de votre part, je reviendrai. Vous ne me perdrez pas, Lizzie. J'ai conscience que ce que je suis est en contradiction avec vos valeurs et que, souvent, vous préfèreriez que je reste loin de vous et de votre vie. C'est légitime. J'ai été tellement maladroit tout à l'heure avec Ressler. C'était stupide et puéril et vous avez toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir. »

Elle étouffe un sanglot et vous vous recroquevillez, vous sentant encore plus minable.

« Vous ne comprenez pas, Ray ! dit-elle d'une voix qui monte dans les aigus et déraille un peu. J'ai peur que, si je vous avoue mes sentiments, vous partiez de vous-même, vous finissiez par vous rendre compte que je ne suis pas celle que vous croyez ! Je ne suis pas très jolie, ni très intéressante et je ne mérite pas d'être au centre de l'attention d'un homme tel que vous. Un jour, vous prendrez conscience que je ne suis pas digne de l'intérêt que vous me portez. Vous allez partir et m'abandonner. »

Elle pleure à présent et vous ne savez que répondre, ne comprenant pas avec certitude ce qu'elle essaye de vous annoncer.

« Et je ne veux pas que vous me laissiez seule, poursuit-elle, la voix mouillée de sanglots. Je ne veux pas parce que je vous aime. »

Elle se tait soudain et plante ses délicieux yeux bleus mouillés de larmes dans les vôtres.

« Je t'aime », dit-elle avec plus d'assurance.

Votre cœur rate un battement alors qu'elle vous fait cette déclaration inattendue et votre cerveau se met momentanément en stand-by au moment précis où vous devriez réagir.

C'est si soudain, si imprévu et surtout tellement en contradiction avec son attitude que vous béez un long moment sans savoir que faire. C'est elle qui interrompt votre désolant moment de solitude en posant une main fraîche sur votre joue et vous vous réveillez subitement de votre stupeur pour recouvrir sa main de la vôtre. Vous la portez à vos lèvres et en baisez les doigts avec douceur avant de la lâcher pour venir prendre son visage en coupe dans vos deux mains. Des pouces, vous essuyez les larmes qui roulent abondamment sur ses joues et vous vous approchez pour poser vos lèvres sur les siennes.

Vous buvez ses pleurs salés, les goûtant du bout de la langue, laissant vos mains caresser la peau douce de son visage et de sa gorge. Vous osez à peine appuyer votre baiser tant l'instant vous paraît fragile.

« Tu es ce que j'ai de plus cher dans ma vie, Lizzie, murmurez-vous contre sa bouche. Comment pourrais-je t'abandonner ? Comment pourrais-je envisager de te faire le moindre mal, sachant tout ce que tu as déjà vécu à cause de moi ? Je t'aime, Lizzie. Je t'aime tellement.

- J'ai peur que tu te lasses, Ray. Tu n'es pas le genre d'homme à avoir des habitudes. Tu as besoin de nouveauté, d'imprévus. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir toujours te satisfaire. Ou te suffire. »

Vous riez, amusé de l'entendre énoncer ce genre de craintes. Vous ne pouvez nier qu'elles ne sont pas fondées. Après tout, vous avez une réputation cavaleuse et vous n'oubliez pas qu'elle a déjà rencontré quelques-unes de vos conquêtes. Dont Madeline, l'archétype de la maîtresse libre mais amoureuse qui attend votre bon vouloir. Vous n'êtes pas l'homme d'une seule femme. Vous ne l'avez jamais été. Vous ne pouvez reprocher à Liz d'appréhender de vivre la même situation que votre amante la plus dévouée.

« Me satisfaire ? répétez-vous avec malice en tachant de détourner la conversation de la pente ô combien glissante de la fidélité. Attention Liz, tu confonds amour et tuyauterie… Mon amour pour toi est entier et absolu et ne se limite pas à la sexualité. Jamais ne me lasserai de toi, ma douce. C'est toi qui me laisseras tomber d'ici quelques années, quand je serai trop vieux et sans intérêt. »

Vous la serrez dans vos bras et roulez sur le dos, l'entraînant avec vous. Elle s'accroche à vous en riant doucement et pose sa tête sur votre poitrine. L'instant est aussi magique qu'inespéré et vous aimeriez que le temps s'arrête là, que votre discussion soit close et que vous n'ayez pas à aborder le thème suivant. A ce moment précis, il vous vient l'envie de croire en une puissance supérieure pour pouvoir la remercier de vous accorder ce répit et vous en éprouvez une profonde reconnaissance. Mais vous savez que vous ne pouvez en rester là.

« Je t'aime, Lizzie, répétez-vous à mi-voix en lui baisant le front. Mais j'ai promis à Sam de te protéger et c'est ce que ferai. Même si pour cela, je dois t'éloigner de moi. »

Vous la sentez secouer la tête contre vous et ses cheveux viennent caresser votre menton.

« Je reste avec toi, Ray. Quoi qu'il arrive.

- Pas si c'est trop dangereux. Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que signifie d'être un proche de Raymond Reddington. Autant te dessiner tout de suite une cible sur la tête et leur fournir les balles.

- Tout le monde sait déjà, et visiblement depuis longtemps, que je suis l'une de tes principales faiblesses.

- LA principale, marmonnez-vous machinalement.

- Ce qui veut dire que je suis de toute façon un objectif privilégié pour tous ceux qui veulent t'atteindre. Je t'ai déjà vu te battre, Ray. C'est à tes côtés que je serai le plus en sécurité. »

Elle relève la tête et vous regarde avec défi.

« L'endroit le plus sûr au monde, c'est près de toi. »

Elle vous chevauche à présent et vous surplombe de toute sa taille. Avec un sourire triomphant, elle se penche et vous embrasse avec sincérité, ouvrant la bouche et jouant avec votre langue. Vous souriez contre ses lèvres et, l'enveloppant étroitement dans vos bras, la faites basculer sous vous sans cesser de la couvrir de baisers. Votre rêve de la nuit dernière vous revient en mémoire et vous sentez votre appétit pour elle s'enflammer brusquement. Vos baisers sont plus appuyés, presque voraces, et vous pesez de tout votre poids sur elle, votre bassin collé au sien. Votre pantalon devient vite trop serré et, inconsciemment, vous vous frottez contre elle pour assouvir une partie du désir qui vous échauffe les sens. Vos mains sont parties à l'aventure et s'égarent sur son corps, s'infiltrant sous les vêtements, dénudant et caressant sa peau parcourue de frissons.

Brusquement, elle saisit vos mains et vous repousse, sans conviction mais avec suffisamment de détresse que vous vous arrêtiez, hébété et le souffle court.

« Raymond…, dit-elle avec embarras, attends. Attends. »

Vous vous redressez légèrement et la soulagez du poids de votre corps impatient. Elle baisse un peu la tête et déglutit péniblement, elle aussi à bout de souffle.

« Je ne veux pas que nous fassions l'amour, continue-t-elle timidement. Pas ici. Pas comme ça. »

Bien sûr. Encore une fois, vous êtes un idiot. Vous aussi confondez amour et tuyauterie. Vous prenez un instant pour retrouver vos esprits et essayez de badiner pour cacher votre frustration.

« Quel dommage, Lizzie. Moi qui comptais tant sur toi pour réviser les cinquante premières positions du Kamasutra.

- Ray ! Je suis sérieuse !

- Mais moi aussi…, assurez-vous, taquin. »

Vous riez avec légèreté et sentez Liz se détendre un peu. Vous la serrez plus fort et lui embrassez le bout du nez.

« J'ai des défauts, Lizzie, lui murmurez-vous à l'oreille, et je peux être maladroit pour bien des choses, mais tu dois savoir avec certitude que jamais, jamais, je ne te forcerai à faire quoi que ce soit dont tu n'aies pas envie. Ce soir, tu m'as fait le plus beau des cadeaux en me disant que tu m'aimes. Je ne suis pas sûr de mériter ton amour mais c'est un présent que je chéris de tout mon cœur. Le reste peut attendre. Nous aurons tout le temps de nous découvrir plus tard et je te promets que ça sera merveilleux. Je vais faire de toi la femme la plus heureuse du monde.

- Tu te flattes, Reddington, dit-elle, la voix un peu rauque.

- Tu crois ? », répondez-vous en l'embrassant tendrement dans le cou.

Vous reculez et vous allongez sur le dos, la laissant vous rejoindre pour se lover contre vous et poser sa tête dans le creux de votre épaule.

« Ça veut dire que je vais enfin avoir la réponse à mes questions sur notre passé ? demande-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

- Je crois que tu vas devoir me faire encore un peu confiance pour ça, Lizzie…

- Tu tiens tellement à tes secrets, soupire-t-elle.

- Tu n'es pas encore prête à découvrir certaines choses, répondez-vous, sage et sentencieux.

- Comme les cicatrices de brûlures dans ton dos ? murmure-t-elle, soudain sur la défensive.

- Je me demandais quand tu allais te décider à m'en parler, dites-vous avec quelque chose qui ressemble fort à du soulagement. Qu'en déduis-tu ?

- Que c'est toi qui m'as sortie de cet incendie il y a vingt-huit ans, répond-elle sans hésiter.

De toute évidence, elle a eu le temps d'y songer. De quand date ce revirement ?

- Hier soir, tu croyais encore que c'était ton père, avancez-vous prudemment.

- Hier soir, je me trompais sur bien des choses, murmure-t-elle. C'était toi ?

- C'était moi.

- Pourquoi ? Que faisais-tu chez moi justement le soir de l'incendie ? »

Vous gardez le silence quelques secondes, le temps de réfléchir à ce que vous pouvez ou non lui révéler. Comme elle doit être lasse de vos non-dits et de vos mystères. De vos omissions, parfois. Même si vous avez toujours mis un point d'honneur à ne jamais lui mentir, il vous est souvent arrivé de déguiser la vérité pour la rendre plus présentable. Mais vous n'avez pas oublié que cela a failli vous séparer lors de la mort de Sam et vous savez qu'elle ne tolérera pas un autre écart de cette importance. Après tout, pour cette fois, vous pouvez lui donner un petit os à ronger.

« Liz, je te promets que j'aurai toujours pour toi la plus totale honnêteté par rapport à ce que je sais avec certitude. Mais je refuse de t'imposer mes suppositions et mes hypothèses sans issues. Et, pour tout ce qui touche à ton passé, c'est encore à ça que j'en suis réduit : suppositions et hypothèses. Le seul homme qui aurait pu m'aider dans cette quête est mort.

- Alan Fitch ?

- Alan Fitch, acquiescez-vous. L'homme qui a créé Reddington.

- Créé ?

- C'est une autre histoire ma douce. Une autre histoire pour un autre soir.

- Toujours des secrets…

- C'est ce qui te plaît tant chez moi. Les secrets. Quand je n'en aurai plus, tu te lasseras. Tu me quitteras.

- Raymond Reddington, à court de secrets ? ricane-t-elle. Il pleuvra des grenouilles avant ça.

- Des toutes les plaies d'Egypte, c'est ma préférée, lui confiez-vous.

- Et puis cesse de reprendre mes craintes à ton compte, geint-elle. C'est moi qui ai peur que tu partes.

- Jamais, Lizzie. Je t'appartiens. »

Vous vous taisez et regardez la toile au-dessus de vous se débattre contre le souffle puissant vent qui se déchaîne au-dehors. Liz bouge contre vous et tente de se trouver une place confortable dans vos bras. Vous posez votre menton sur son front et soupirez d'aise et de bonheur, jouissant de ce simple et précieux moment de paix et de connivence.

« Et maintenant ? demande Liz d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Maintenant quoi ?

- Que fait-on ?

- Puisque tu as rejeté ma première proposition, je suppose qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à dormir.

- C'est pas drôle, se plaint-elle, boudeuse.

- Tu peux toujours revenir sur ta décision, chantonnez-vous en lui effleurant les fesses.

- Ray… »

Hum… terrain dangereux. Vous opérez un retrait prudent.

« Je te taquine.

- Raconte-moi une histoire.

- Quel genre d'histoire ?

- Une de tes histoires. Les aventures de Raymond Reddington.

- Je crains que cela ne soit moins passionnant et certainement pas aussi glamour que celles d'Indiana Jones.

- J'imaginais plutôt une histoire d'espionnage. De la cavale, des cachettes. Mensonges et secrets. Chantage. Une sorte d'histoire à la Keyser Söze.

- Keyser Söze ? (vous souriez) Si je te disais que je connais l'homme qui a inspiré le personnage ?

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Un indice : le même soir, un violent incendie a dévasté sa vie tout en lui offrant la plus belle des raisons de survivre en la personne d'une petite fille de six ans.

- Tu mens, Raymond Reddington.

- Je ne te mentirai jamais, lui rappelez-vous. Je vivais en Turquie à cette époque. Dans un petit village à côté d'Istanbul…

**oooOoOooo**

Vous regardez Liz onduler de la croupe juste devant vous, éclairée par le faisceau puissant de votre lampe torche. Vous riez et songez avec anticipation aux délices promis par un tel déhanché. Elle passe un coin de mur en le frôlant d'un air lascif et disparait de votre vue. Souriant, vous laissez votre imagination vagabonder vers des scénarii sensuellement érotiques dont vous devriez avoir honte. A votre âge !

« Nous ne sommes pas déjà passés par ici ? », demande-t-elle en retrouvant son sérieux.

Vous la rejoignez et observez les lieux avec attention. Vous reconnaissez instantanément le couloir étroit qui se trouve dans le bâtiment sud et qui dessert les anciennes salles de vie de l'asile. Vous mériteriez une gifle pour la nonchalance dont vous faites preuve ce soir. Ou une fessée. Votre esprit s'évade à nouveau vers des pensées peu reluisantes mêlant Lizzie et châtiment corporel et vous devez faire un effort monumental pour vous en échapper.

« Si », répondez-vous laconiquement en essayant de ne pas vous représenter pour la centième fois la jeune femme nue dans votre lit.

Depuis votre discussion sous la tente, qui a bien mieux tourné que vous ne l'aviez craint, vous êtes pire qu'un adolescent en rut. Cette femme causera votre perte. Aussi délicieux que cela soit, il faut absolument cesser vos digressions lubriques et vous concentrer sur votre mission. Ici et maintenant. La vie de Liz peut à tout moment dépendre de votre capacité à la défendre. Et vous devez reconnaître que vous êtes tellement distrait à la fois par sa présence et par vos pensées que vous n'entendriez pas un éléphant approcher. Alors un mercenaire… vous vous demandez fugitivement si vous n'avez eu tort de vouloir faire équipe avec elle. Elle vous trouble beaucoup trop pour que vous restiez efficace. En même temps, vous n'auriez pas supporté de la savoir loin de vous.

Vous grommelez indistinctement. Vous avez à nouveau quinze ans et vous devez avouer que ce n'est pas de tout repos. Quelle torture pour un homme d'âge mûr de revivre toute la passion dont est capable un adolescent. Le cœur devient fragile avec le temps et le vôtre n'est pas loin de finir broyé sous les assauts répétés de vos émotions exacerbées.

« Où va-t-on ? », demande Liz sans se douter du combat intérieur que vous êtes en train de mener.

Vous rassemblez vos souvenirs et boostez un peu votre cerveau engourdi.

« Demi-tour. Nous allons retomber dans des endroits que nous avons déjà explorés. »

Elle hoche la tête et vous suit docilement. Vous appréciez la confiance aveugle qu'elle place en vous mais ne pouvez paradoxalement vous empêcher de vouloir lui reprocher cette foi absolue en vos capacités. Vous aimeriez tant qu'elle pense davantage par elle-même. Qu'elle soit comme vous. Votre alter-ego.

Patience. Cela viendra.

Vous faites le chemin inverse le long des pièces que vous venez de traverser et, dix minutes plus tard, vous vous retrouvez au pied de l'escalier que vous cherchiez à atteindre. Vous souriez, satisfait. De toute évidence, il vous reste encore assez de neurones pour garder un sens de l'orientation et une mémoire photographique en bon état de fonctionnement. Tout n'est pas perdu. Peut-être parviendrez-vous même à faire abstraction de cette moitié d'érection qui semble être devenu l'état de repos de votre pénis depuis les trois dernières heures. Non que cela soit désagréable, cette semi-rigidité permanente ayant l'avantage de vous maintenir éveillé pour cette mission nocturne, mais vous avez surpris le regard de Lizzie obliquer plusieurs fois vers votre braguette et vous la soupçonnez d'y prendre goût. Ce qui a pour effet de vous faire bander davantage. Satané cercle vicieux.

« Nous montons, Liz », dites-vous de votre ton le plus égal.

Elle vous précède et gravit les degrés abimés avec précaution. Soudain, son pied glisse sur une plaque de plâtre instable et vous la voyez basculer en arrière, les bras battant l'air en longs moulinets inutiles. Vous vous avancez et la retenez d'une main, posée sans aucune préméditation sur son joli fessier. Vous la poussez et la remettez d'aplomb sans pouvoir retenir une caresse bien innocente. Elle glousse comme une écolière et se remet à monter les marches prudemment.

« Sacha Guitry disait que le meilleur moment dans l'amour, c'est l'escalier, dites-vous en haussant la voix.

- Pourquoi ?

- La vue, Lizzie. La vue. La mienne est imprenable. »

Elle éclate de rire et se retourne pour vous regarder, l'œil coquin.

« Peut-être pas si imprenable que ça, vous dit-elle, langoureuse. Attends que nous soyons rentrés à Washington… »

Le ton qu'elle vient d'employer contient assez de provocation pour damner un saint. Vous aimez cette femme.

« Je n'ai que faire de promesses, Lizzie. Je veux des actes.

- Tu demanderas grâce bien avant moi, rétorque-t-elle.

- Jeune présomptueuse… », susurrez-vous en vous approchant d'elle.

Votre radio crachote brusquement et vous baissez les yeux vers votre ceinture, mécontent de l'interruption.

« Navabi pour Reddington. Votre radio est branchée, alors si vous pouviez nous épargner les détails… »

Vous haussez les sourcils et jetez un coup d'œil à Lizzie. Celle-ci s'est couvert la bouche de ses deux mains, comme une petite fille et vous l'entendez pouffer derrière ses lèvres closes.

« Jalouse, agent Navabi ? hasardez-vous.

- Seulement soucieuse d'éviter à Aram de vivre un traumatisme auditif », répond-elle.

Vous riez avec bonne humeur, résolu à épargner l'innocence du jeune ingénieur.

« Je ne nous pense pas capable d'être verbalement raisonnables ce soir, agent Navabi. Par égard pour les chastes oreilles d'Aram, je coupe la radio.

- Soyez quand même prudents. Nous ne vous voyons pas constamment sur les vidéos. Restez sur vos gardes.

- Ne craignez rien. », répondez-vous avec gravité.

Vous vous apprêtez à couper votre radio pour couper court aux écoutes indiscrètes pouvant mener à un éventuel scandale du Redgate quand la voix d'Aram retentit. Vous suspendez votre geste, curieux de les surprendre à votre tour. Lizzie vous fait des gros yeux plein de reproches auxquels vous répondez par un sourire angélique.

« Vous croyez qu'ils ont… ? demande le jeune agent au milieu d'un concert de crachotements.

- Si ce n'est pas fait, ça ne tardera pas, répond Samar d'un ton las. Il était temps, je commençais à perdre patience. On avait parié combien contre Ressler ?

- Trois cents. »

Vous faites une petite moue déçue. Seulement trois cents ? Vous auriez dû mettre un billet ou deux dans cette cagnotte.

- Ça nous paiera un bon restaurant… », rétorque Navabi.

Au regard que vous lance Liz, vous décidez que la plaisanterie a assez duré.

- Reddington pour Navabi…, dites-vous haut et fort. Nous sommes toujours en ligne… »

Vous entendez un cliquetis qui vous indique que leur radio vient d'être coupée. Liz vous scrute d'un air inquisiteur et vous levez un sourcil, l'invitant à parler.

« Pourquoi Samar ? demande-t-elle.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Pourquoi as-tu imposé Samar dans la Task Force ?

- Tu es mal renseignée, Liz. Seul Cooper a l'autorité nécessaire pour inclure quelqu'un dans votre équipe.

- Red… fait-elle, impatiente.

- Je m'arrange toujours pour avoir les meilleurs de mon côté. L'agent Navabi fait partie de ces gens qu'il vaut mieux garder près de moi avant qu'un autre ne décide de s'en servir contre moi.

- Tu lui fais donc confiance ?

- Comme à chacun des membres de la Task Force », répondez-vous sans vous avancer davantage.

Vous ne lui dites pas que vous comptez sur la reconnaissance que vous avez induit chez l'agent Navabi à votre égard pour éviter qu'elle ne se retourne contre vous le jour où elle apprendra le rôle que vous avez joué bien malgré vous dans l'attentat qui a tué son frère. Même si vous n'êtes pas directement responsable, le fait que votre associé le plus proche en ce temps-là ait pris la liberté de commercer avec le Cimeterre en lui fournissant le C4 ayant servi à fabriquer les bombes des attentats de Pishin pourrait vous valoir, à juste titre, l'animosité de l'agent du Mossad. Et un désir de vengeance que vous êtes prêt à assumer. Votre associé mort, c'est à vous que revient la responsabilité de cette transaction. La savoir près de vous limite en partie le risque qu'elle l'apprenne seule.

Lizzie semble absorbée dans des réflexions dont vous ignorez la teneur. Vous la saviez jalouse de Samar lorsque la jeune femme a fait son entrée dans la Task Force. Craignant encore une fois pour cette relation si singulière que vous avez tous les deux. Votre douce Lizzie, si accrochée à l'idée d'être la seule dans votre vie. La seule femme. La seule fille. Elle est tant de choses à vos yeux. Votre amour pour elle ne se limite pas à celui d'un homme pour une femme. Il va bien au-delà, est bien plus absolu et universel. Vous l'avez sauvée alors qu'elle n'avait que six ans. Quel homme choisirait de tomber amoureux de la fillette dont il a eu la garde pendant de longs mois ? Vous avez mis du temps à être au clair avec cette idée pseudo-incestueuse, avant d'admettre que cela n'avait rien de malsain. Vous aimiez Elizabeth enfant comme un père et vous avez pris soin d'elle comme il le fallait. Vous aimez à présent la femme qu'elle est devenue, mûre et sensuelle et cela n'a rien de répréhensible. Elle est votre rédemption. Votre raison de vivre. Elle l'a toujours été et votre amour pour elle, s'il a changé de cible, est toujours aussi fort.

Et vous avez à présent tout le temps nécessaire pour le lui faire comprendre.

Vous la regardez s'éloigner dans la lueur de votre lampe, un peu boudeuse, en souriant. Fière et têtue. Si elle n'était pas la fille de votre plus féroce ennemi, vous jureriez qu'elle est de vous.

Un son étrangement incongru vous distrait d'Elizabeth et vous tournez la tête vers un couloir repartant vers le sud de l'asile.

Le rire d'enfant retentit à nouveau, clair et aigu et vous vous avancez de quelques pas, interloqué. Une fillette, guère plus âgée qu'Elizabeth quand vous l'avez recueillie, joue derrière un cerceau à quelques mètres de vous et vous sentez vos yeux se mouiller de larmes en contemplant votre propre fille, fraîche et innocente. La vision ne dure qu'un bref instant, un instant de stupeur qui vous remplit d'autant de chagrin que de joie.

Jennifer relève soudain la tête et vous gratifie de ce sourire édenté dont vous vous moquiez gentiment. Votre cœur se gonfle, lourd et triste, tandis qu'elle lève lentement son bras et vous désigne le passage par lequel Elizabeth est partie. Alors seulement, vous vous rendez compte que vous avez cessé d'entendre votre compagne. Vous abandonnez le fantôme de votre fille et suivez la piste de Liz, soudain inquiet.

En silence, vous dégainez votre colt et avancez le long du mur à pas lents et précautionneux. Un rai de lumière provenant de la pièce située au bout du couloir vous guide et vous vous gardez instinctivement d'appeler Lizzie. Vous parvenez en quelques secondes à l'entrée de la petite pièce et tendez l'oreille.

« Où est Reddington ? », demande une voix masculine avec un fort accent italien.

Vous serrez les dents en sachant Liz en danger. A cause de vous. Toujours à cause de vous. Vous affermissez votre prise sur le colt et jetez un coup d'œil furtif à l'intérieur de la pièce. En moins d'une seconde, grâce à sa lampe torche habilement disposée, vous avez vu Liz, les mains en l'air, tenue en joue par deux hommes qui vous tournent le dos.

Vous dégainez votre second colt et entrez dans la pièce, avançant sans bruit vers les hommes habillés comme des mercenaires. Vous les mettez en joue tous les deux et posez le canon de vos armes sur leur crâne recouvert d'une cagoule.

En sentant le contact des pistolets, les deux hommes se figent et amorcent un mouvement.

« Tut-tut… dites-vous, désapprobateur. Jetez vos armes et mettez les mains en l'air, messieurs. »

Ils s'exécutent presque trop docilement et vous regrettez presque de ne pas devoir en tuer un pour faire obéir l'autre. Plus tard, peut-être. Lizzie pousse un imperceptible soupir de soulagement et va ramasser leurs armes avant de les mettre en joue à son tour, éclairant la scène de son mieux.

« Vous cherchiez Reddington, je crois ? dit-elle. Il est juste derrière vous, messieurs.

- Assis, aboyez-vous. Dos au mur. »

Les mercenaires se regardent un instant, hésitants, et vous tirez une balle dans la jambe de celui de gauche. Il tombe au sol dans un gémissement surpris et vous menacez l'autre qui s'est tourné vers vous.

« Ramasse ton camarade, emmène-le contre le mur et assieds-toi près de lui. Si tu m'obliges encore à me répéter, c'est ta tête que je viserai. »

L'homme hoche la tête et prend son compagnon sous les bras pour le trainer vers le mur le plus proche. Vous les suivez à distance sans cesser de les menacer tous les deux.

« Très bien dites-vous une fois qu'ils sont au sol, que se passe-t-il ici ? Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous sur cette île ? Pourquoi me cherchez-vous ? »

A nouveau, les deux hommes se regardent et vous levez les yeux au plafond, exaspéré. Visant à peine, vous tirez sur celui qui est déjà blessé et l'abattez d'une balle dans le crâne. Vous entendez Lizzie hoqueter et remettez lentement en joue l'autre homme.

« Je dois vraiment répéter ? », demandez-vous avec ennui.

- Nous sommes avec Venturi.

- Aro Venturi ? Le maire de Venise ? », répétez-vous, incertain.

Vous ne cherchez pas à cacher votre étonnement. Jamais vous n'auriez pensé à lui. D'accord, il n'est pas très clair et baigne dans tout un tas de scandales, mais de là à imaginer qu'il puisse vouloir orchestrer votre mort...

« Que veut-il ?

- Il s'inquiète de votre venue ici. Il pense que vous voulez mettre fin à ses transactions.

- Quelles transactions ? demandez-vous, comprenant de moins en moins ce qui se passe.

- Poveglia est un lieu d'échanges. Nous déposons des marchandises ici et d'autres viennent les récupérer.

- De la drogue ?

- Et des armes », confirme l'homme, soudain très bavard.

Vous secouez la tête en signe d'incompréhension.

« Luigi Brugno ? demandez-vous.

- Mort. Venturi ne voulait pas que quiconque puisse avoir cette île. Il a mis trop longtemps à monter cette route commerciale pour voir ses plans réduits à zéro par un baba-cool adapte du bio-environnement.

- Où est-il ?

- Nous l'avons enterré dans la partie sud de l'île. »

Vous faites les cent pas devant le mercenaire, dubitatif, refusant de croire que cela puisse être si simple.

« Non, dites-vous avec assurance. Venturi avait d'autres moyens, tout à fait légaux, de compromettre la vente de l'île. D'ailleurs, il l'a fait : la vente a été annulée. Même si Brugno voulait passer une nuit sur l'île, ça n'aurait pas desservi un éventuel commerce, il suffisait à Venturi de suspendre les transactions. Il y a une autre raison à sa mort. »

L'homme vous regarde à travers les trous de sa cagoule noire mais ne répond rien.

« Brugno était sur le point de me renseigner un nom. Le nom d'un homme qui ne voulait pas que je le découvre. C'est pour ça que vous l'avez tué. Avec qui travaille Venturi ? »

L'homme secoue fermement la tête et garde le silence. D'un geste nonchalant, vous lui tirez dans le genou. Il hurle et saisit son genou, l'étreignant avec le désespoir que provoque la douleur fulgurante d'une rotule éclatée.

« Qui ? hurlez-vous.

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire ! répond-il en criant à son tour. Vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez affaire ! »

Lizzie sursaute tandis que vous tirez une nouvelle fois, transperçant son autre genou. Il s'agite et glisse dans le sang qui s'accumule autour de lui.

« Tu n'as plus de genoux, murmurez-vous. Dans quelle partie de ton anatomie vais-je tirer ma prochaine balle ?

- Braxton ! hurle-t-il. Luther Braxton ! C'est l'associé de Venturi. Luther Braxton. »

Il s'écroule brusquement sous l'impact de votre dernière balle qui lui répand la cervelle contre les briques. Vous baissez votre arme, défait. Braxton. Pas lui. Pas ce fou dangereux. A côté de lui, Anslo Garrick est un Télétubbies évoluant au pays des Bisounours… Vous vous tournez vers Lizzie, horrifié.

« Tu le connais ? demande-t-elle.

- Oui, avouez-vous. Et ce n'est pas bon. Pas bon du tout, Lizzie. Je te fais partir tout de suite.

- Pas question, Raymond ! Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation. Je reste avec toi.

- Bon sang, Lizzie ! Ce n'est pas un jeu ! »

Vous la voyez soudain écarquiller les yeux et se jeter sur vous en criant votre nom. Dans un ralenti effrayant, vous vous voyez la cueillir dans vos bras au moment où retentit un nouveau coup de feu et elle s'affaisse contre vous, inconsciente, une tache sombre s'élargissant au niveau de sa poitrine. Vous vous tournez immédiatement et abattez l'homme, qui s'est approché sans bruit et qui vient de tirer sur la femme que vous aimez.

* * *

><p><strong>Dans mon empressement à publier ce chapitre, j'avais laissé quelques coquilles grossières que Nad a eu la gentillesse de me montrer. Elles sont corrigées et je peux maintenant me lancer dans la rédaction du dernier chapitre : enfin l'épilogue !<strong>


	11. Chapter 11 : Mr Kaplan

**Enfin le dernier chapitre ! Avec une surprise, celle d'incarner Mr Kaplan… je vous laisse lire et on se retrouve à la fin…**

* * *

><p><strong>MR KAPLAN : ÉPILOGUE<strong>

Elizabeth ferme enfin les yeux et s'endort paisiblement sous l'effet du sédatif que vous lui avez injecté. Vous lui ôtez précautionneusement le pansement de fortune que lui a appliqué Raymond et qui s'est collé aux chairs sanguinolentes. Un simple coup d'œil vous suffit pour évaluer les dégâts et faire une première estimation de sa blessure : le poumon a été épargné mais sa clavicule, cassée en plusieurs petits morceaux, mettra du temps à se consolider. Peut-être même devra-t-elle subir une intervention.

Mais, pour l'instant, le plus urgent consiste à retirer la balle qui s'est logée très près de l'artère sous-clavière, une manœuvre qui va requérir toute votre dextérité. Vous disposez un champ stérile sur toute la partie supérieure du corps d'Elizabeth et badigeonnez son épaule et sa gorge de Bétadine. Puis vous incisez proprement la peau pour agrandir la vilaine plaie d'entrée aux berges déchiquetées et en écartez doucement les bords. Vous distinguez la balle aplatie, logée entre l'artère et le bord supérieur du poumon. Tout en respirant profondément, vous introduisez lentement la longue pince dans le corps de la jeune femme et l'approchez avec précaution du projectile. Vous voyez l'artère palpiter et se gonfler de sang à intervalle régulier et vous vous concentrez sur ce spectacle lénifiant, trouvant le calme et la rigueur nécessaire pour opérer sans brusquerie.

Après une lente progression au milieu des chairs brûlées et des esquilles d'os, vous refermez enfin la pince sur la balle et l'extrayez prudemment, sans à-coup, attentive au moindre signe de rupture de la sous-clavière dangereusement proche.

Vous vous autorisez un soupir en retirant l'instrument de la plaie béante et la déposez dans une cuvette métallique. Le plus dur est fait mais vous n'en avez pas encore fini. Vous chaussez une paire de lunettes surmontée de loupes et vous attelez au nettoyage des débris osseux qui se baladent un peu partout dans l'épaule d'Elizabeth et risqueraient, tôt ou tard, de provoquer une hémorragie.

Pendant que vous œuvrez méticuleusement, vous percevez dans votre dos le regard de Raymond, lourd d'inquiétude et un nouveau soupir s'échappe de vos lèvres étroites tandis que vous tentez de vous reconcentrer sur votre travail d'orfèvre.

Il vous faut une bonne demi-heure pour venir à bout des minuscules vestiges claviculaires et vous êtes en nage lorsque vous vous redressez, fière de vous. Vous inclinez la tête et sentez avec soulagement votre nuque craquer. Un bref coup d'œil derrière vous vous apprend que Raymond est resté collé à la vitre séparant l'antenne médicale du reste du yacht et vous levez les yeux au ciel, agacée par tant d'opiniâtreté. Sans lui accorder plus d'attention, vous préparez une aiguille et du fil tressé .5, soucieuse d'éviter à Elizabeth d'hériter d'une cicatrice trop voyante.

Vous recousez rapidement la plaie avec les gestes habiles et précis nés de l'habitude et posez une quinzaine de Stéristrip pour recouvrir entièrement l'entaille refermée. Une compresse imperméable vient encore s'ajouter aux protections et vous retirez vos gants, satisfaite.

C'est seulement à ce moment que vous vous retournez complètement et regardez Raymond, trépignant d'impatience derrière la vitre sécurisée. Vous vous levez sans précipitation et sortez à sa rencontre.

« Comment va-t-elle ? demande-t-il sans aucun autre préambule.

- Bien, le rassurez-vous. J'ai extrait la balle et rien de vital n'a été touché. »

Vous le voyez pousser un long soupir de soulagement et songez que la nuit a dû être longue pour qu'il dévoile autant ses émotions, même à vous. Son visage crispé se détend et laisse brusquement apparaître les signes d'une grande lassitude.

« Il faut vous reposer, dites-vous sans grand espoir d'être écoutée.

- Plus tard, Kate. J'ai encore beaucoup à faire. Et vous aussi. »

Vous hochez la tête, résignée. Vous saviez, en travaillant pour cet homme, que votre tâche serait ardue. Mais quel défi incroyable ! Quelles aventures avez-vous déjà vécues tous les deux, alors qu'il vous demandait de repousser toujours plus loin les limites de vos capacités ! Vous n'avez jamais regretté votre choix et êtes heureuse de votre dévouement le plus total envers cet homme extraordinaire.

« Elizabeth a la clavicule cassée, l'informez-vous. Ça n'est pas très beau, il faudra peut-être réduire chirurgicalement.

- Vous ne pouvez pas le faire ici ? demande-t-il, surpris.

- Non, Raymond, répondez-vous en secouant la tête. Vous avez doté le bateau d'une antenne médicale absolument fantastique, à la pointe de la technique et, depuis que nous nous connaissons, j'ai rarement eu l'occasion d'opérer dans de telles conditions d'hygiène et de confort. Mais j'ai des limites et, si vous voulez qu'Elizabeth récupère toute la fonction de son bras gauche, il vaudrait mieux pour elle avoir affaire à un véritable chirurgien.

- Dès que nous serons de retour à Washington, promit-il.

- Je préconise en attendant d'éviter toute activité un peu trop sollicitante pour son bras. »

Vous mettez un tel sous-entendu dans votre mise en garde que vous avez la surprise de voir Raymond Reddington, le très craint et très respecté Raymond Reddington, rougir comme un adolescent et baisser les yeux, embarrassé.

« Raymond, dites-vous avec douceur, êtes-vous sûr de ce que vous faites ? Je m'inquiète autant pour vous que pour Elizabeth. Est-elle prête à ça ?

- Elle est à même de choisir, Kate. Quant à moi, mon choix a été fait il y a des années et je n'en ai jamais dévié.

- Vous êtes têtu, approuvez-vous.

- Et pourtant, vous me soutenez toujours.

- Comment pourrais-je faire autrement, Raymond ? Vous savez combien je vous aime.

- Je le sais. Et, comme avec Dembe, j'ai parfois le sentiment d'être un usurpateur et de ne pas mériter votre loyauté.

- Vous la méritez amplement, mon ami. De notre part à tous. Vous oubliez parfois l'homme que vous êtes. Nous sommes là pour vous le rappeler.

- Avec le même enthousiasme lorsque je vous aurai demandé d'aller exhumer Luigi Brugno ? », demande-t-il avec malice.

Vous pincez les lèvres, consciente de vous être faite avoir une nouvelle fois par ce démon.

« Où est-il enterré ? soupirez-vous.

- Dans la partie sud de l'île, près des vignes. Je vais envoyer des hommes vous aider. Comment va Dembe ?

- Sonné et il a une belle plaie à l'arrière de la tête. Mais il n'est pas en danger. J'ai dû insister pour qu'il se repose mais il ne tient pas en place et je suppose que nous allons le voir apparaître d'une minute à l'autre.

- S'il le peut, je voudrais qu'il vous accompagne. Nous partirons dès que vous aurez retrouvé ce que je cherche.

- Et que cherchez-vous ?

- Je n'en sais rien, admet-il. Je compte sur vous pour le trouver.

Vous hochez la tête, résignée.

« Je vais m'habiller, dites-vous à mi-voix. Il fait froid dehors. »

**oooOoOooo**

Vous passez en revue les photos du cadavre de Brugno sur votre ordinateur, éliminant les floues et les redondantes. En face de vous, vautré dans son fauteuil de cabine préféré, Raymond joue avec la clef de chambre d'hôtel que vous avez récupéré dans les poches du défunt. Elle dégage un fumet pestilentiel de putréfaction et vous froncez le nez, ennuyée.

Il tourne et retourne l'imposant et grossier porte-clefs en bois dans ses mains, passant ses doigts sur l'inscription tracée au pyrograveur.

« Nomer 209, dit-il, décryptant pour vous le mot écrit en cyrillique.

- Nomer ?

- Chambre. Ceci est la clef de la chambre 209 d'un hôtel russe.

- Quel hôtel ? »

Il soupire et lève des yeux désolés et rouges de fatigue sur vous.

« Bonne question, souffle-t-il.

- Ceci a-t-il quelque chose à voir avec Alan Fitch et le fulcrum ?

- Je l'ignore et je n'ai aucun moyen de le savoir. »

Il se redresse et s'étire en grognant comme un lion paresseux. Elizabeth, appuyée contre son épaule, gémit faiblement et il la regarde avec tendresse.

« J'ai mal, se plaint-elle en grommelant.

- Je sais ma douce.

- Je peux encore augmenter la morphine, suggérez-vous, mais j'ai déjà injecté une dose limite pour un voyage en avion.

- Je survivrai, murmure Liz sans que vous puissiez déterminer si elle parle de sa douleur ou de la dose supplémentaire de morphine.

- Raymond… intervient soudain Dembe, le téléphone satellite à la main, ton avocat de Boston.

- Ah ! », fait Ray en se levant.

Il dégage patiemment son épaule du poids de la tête de Liz, à moitié somnolente et la fait gentiment basculer vers le hublot. Puis il s'empare du téléphone que lui tend Dembe, le crâne enturbanné d'un large pansement.

« Denny Crane ! », clame-t-il en s'éloignant pour discuter à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Vous haussez un sourcil. Vous étiez persuadée que c'était désormais Alan Shore qui s'occupait de ses affaires, Crane souffrant de trop de pertes de mémoire. Haussant les épaules, vous jetez un dernier coup d'œil à Elizabeth, marmonnant toute seule sous l'effet des drogues que vous lui avez déjà administrées et vous vous replongez dans les photos de Brugno.

Bien au chaud dans l'avion qui vous ramène aux USA et jouissant de l'excellente qualité des photos prises par votre réflexe numérique haut-de-gamme, vous percevez des détails qui vous avaient échappés dans le froid et la nuit. Ainsi, votre œil acéré accroche les deux trous profonds à la base de la gorge, autour desquels le pourrissement semble avoir progressé plus vite que partout ailleurs sur le corps décharné de l'entrepreneur italien. Vous coulez un regard discret vers l'agent Navabi, dont le cou est recouvert d'un large pansement. Vous avez personnellement recousu les deux plaies sanglantes qui plongeaient droit dans sa jugulaire et la coïncidence vous semble trop grosse pour être avalée sans s'étrangler. Originaire de l'Europe de l'est, vous savez reconnaître une morsure de strigoï lorsque vous en voyez une. Vous êtes seulement surprise de devoir reconnaître la présence de l'un d'eux dans un endroit aussi éloigné des Carpathes que l'est la Cité des Dodges. Samar sent votre regard sur elle et vous observe d'un œil poliment interrogateur. Vous vous faites la réflexion qu'elle et le jeune agent oriental qui l'accompagne ont l'air préoccupé de ceux qui ont quelque chose à cacher et vous vous demandez si vous devez en parler à Raymond.

En parlant du loup… Votre employeur revient, la mine soucieuse, et s'assied sans grâce en face de vous.

« Mauvaise nouvelle ? hasardez-vous.

- Catastrophique, rumine-t-il. Denny vient de m'apprendre que quelqu'un est en train de s'en prendre à mes avoirs parmi les sociétés écrans les mieux dissimulées de mon capital.

- Braxton ? »

Il secoue la tête.

« Braxton est un outil, une main armée. Ce n'est pas un stratège. »

Il regarde Elizabeth, endormie à ses côtés et vous décelez dans ses yeux une peur comme vous n'en aviez plus vu depuis bien des années.

« Alors qui ? demandez-vous, craignant de deviner à qui il pense.

- Je savais depuis longtemps qu'il reviendrait, murmure-t-il, les yeux rivés à Liz. Je ne m'attendais à ce que cela soit si tôt.

- Il n'aura pas pu sortir seul de sa prison. Quelqu'un a dû l'aider, dites-vous, pensant au dédale de galeries qu'il aurait fallu parcourir par cet homme avant de se retrouver sous le soleil implacable du désert de Gobi. Une prison ancienne et oubliée, digne d'un être aussi malfaisant.

- C'est bien trop tôt, répète Raymond, subitement perdu dans ses pensées.

- Nous serons prêts, assurez-vous sans ressentir la confiance que vous mettez dans vos mots.

- Venturi, dit-il soudain, comme revenu de sa rêverie. Nous devons retrouver Venturi, il a les clefs qui nous manquent. Il n'a pas reparu à Venise ce matin. »

Il se tourne vers les agents de la Task Force et les dévisagent un par un.

« Avez-vous vu Aro Venturi sur l'île ? », demande-t-il d'un ton qui ne laisse aucun doute quant à l'importance de la question.

Ressler secoue la tête avant de refermer les yeux, le visage tourné vers le hublot. Vous voyez les agents Navabi et Mojtabai se regarder brièvement, les traits crispés et teintés de culpabilité. Puis ils se tournent vers Raymond et secouent à leur tour la tête avec un bel ensemble.

« A propos de Venturi, commence Navabi, mal à l'aise, il était sur l'île. Il nous a agressés et Aram lui a planté un pieu dans le cœur. Il s'est désagrégé. »

Raymond la regarde fixement sans dire un mot, puis éclate de rire et secoue la tête en essuyant une larme perlant à ses yeux.

« Il me le faut, Kate. Trouvez-le. »

Vous croisez le regard désolé de Navabi et n'y lisez que de la sincérité. Au moins avez-vous résolu le mystère de l'identité du strigoï.

Règle numéro un, ne jamais froisser le patron. Si le patron a tort, improvisez.

« Bien, Raymond, faites-vous avec une impassibilité exemplaire, délestant Navabi et Mojtabai de leur fardeau.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Je ne savais pas dans quoi je me lançais en entamant cette histoire. Elle s'est un peu écrite toute seule et, par moment, cela se voit. Je vous avoue que je ne sais pas si je suis déçue ou non. Certains chapitres me plaisent, d'autres beaucoup moins. Bref, je suis mitigée, mais elle aura eu le mérite de me faire patienter dans la bonne humeur pendant cette trève hivernale.<strong>

**J'ai bien aimé écrire cette fin via le point de vue de Kaplan et imaginer l'arrivée d'un nouvel ennemi, plus fort que Braxton, de l'étoffe de Berlin, qui effraie véritablement Red et qui est lié au passé de Liz. Peut-être de la matière pour une future histoire.**

**Pour le moment, je fais une pause. J'ai des fics en cours à reprendre, un concert au Palais des Congrès et un voyage au Japon à préparer… Mais je vous dis à bientôt !**


End file.
